The Meaning of Strength
by Ashalita Hisatake
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha endlessly traveled around the world and finally decided to come home but when he was about to make his way to the Leaf Village, he found his teenage self. Teen Sasuke used a jutsu to travel to the past but instead ended up in the future. How is this going to work out?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting An Old Friend

**Hi, this is my third Sasusaku fanfiction. I love this couple. They were very annoying but they both matured and well, less annoying. Also, they make a great couple. After reading the Naruto Gaiden Manga, I can honestly say that Sasuke grew a heart and Sakura is the best female character in Naruto due to the fact that she never gave up on what she believed in and also proven herself worthy of standing beside Sasuke and Naruto. I am just happy she is not annoying anymore… Thank God… But anyway, hit me up with reviews and tell me what you think.**

 **I don't own Naruto just love it…**

 **-Ashalita**

 **Chapter One: Meeting an Old Friend**

Sasuke Uchiha has been gone for four years after the battle with Shin. Even with that, his mission wasn't over. He pulled out a photo out of his cloak and stared at it for a brief moment. It was a photo of the two important women in his life, well a woman and a half. "Sarada has grown so much." He said, letting out a small smile. _I miss them. I miss them so much. Why did I ever agree to take this mission?_ He then let out a sigh. _Now I remembered, I didn't want to lose them just like I lost my family._ He turned to Sakura and found her smiling sweetly and placing her hands on Sarada's shoulders. He then rubbed Sakura's face with his thumb. "I am sorry Sakura for making you wait all the time. I promise that I will come back home." _I miss being at home. It felt so right and godsend. But I am the man of the house and I have a duty to fulfill, to protect my wife and child._

 _Sarada was already in bed and Sakura was washing dishes while I sat on the dining table, sipping my coffee. I was shocked that they both accepted me with open arms after leaving them for so long. Sarada has the smile, the smile of hope and happiness just like her mother. "Sakura, you have raised our child well."_

 _"_ _She is a lot like you in so many ways." She replied. She didn't turn to me. She just continued washing the dishes. "Even when you were not around, she acts more like you than me." She then let out a giggle. "She excels in the academy both mentally and physical plus she is a fast learner just like her father. She even attained the Sharigan around the same age you did." She then let out a sigh. "I could understand why she thinks I am not her mother. She doesn't look a thing like me plus with the glasses, she resembles Karin. Karin and I grew to be friends and when she heard about Sarada's sight, she offered to buy her a pair of glasses. Even with that, I still feel that there is nothing in her that belongs to me."_

 _"_ _But you are her mother by blood." I said._

 _"_ _I know but look where that got us." She said, wiping the cleaned dishes and putting it on the rack. "She took off looking for the truth about her birth and parents. Karin even gave me heads up that Suigetsu misled her of thinking that she is her real mother." I stood up from my seat and walked up to her. It was my fault. I let this happen and with the sound of her voice, I can hear her pain and suffering. "I guess I disappointed her. I am not the mother she wishes to have." I hugged her from behind. "Sasuke…"_

 _"_ _I see a lot of you in her. She is stubborn and brave just like you. She is beautiful and smart just like you. She has good chakra control and super strength just like you." I said, hugging her tighter. She started to cry in my embrace. "But the best trait she got from you is your love. She never stops loving someone no matter how painful and hard the road takes her just like you loving me." I made her face me and wiped the tears away. "Our hearts are connected with your love and Sarada's love. You two made my life have meaning and for that I thank you."_

 _"_ _I will never stop loving you Sasuke…" She replied, smiling._

 _"_ _I will never stop loving you Sakura…" I replied, sealing my lips with hers._

He then pulled out another photo of a baby with pink hair just like his wife. "I haven't you met you yet. I am sorry that you lived four years without your father." Sasuke said, letting out a sigh.

 _I was in Inn, resting before I left for my travels but my hawk appeared at window. There was a message attached to it leg. I quickly grabbed it and it was note from Sakura. I blushed when I read it. She was pregnant again and she hoped that I will be there for our child. I wanted to so bad. I gritted my teeth and started to cry. I was having a child and wasn't going to be there. I know Sarada will be there to care for her but I am her husband and I am stuck doing this mission._

 _With the hawk, we kept in touch. Naruto and Hinata helped out and Sarada will write me letters. She was excited to be an older sister. It turns out I have a son and his name is Satoru, Satoru Itachi Uchiha. I was honored that my wife named him after my brother. I can't wait to meet him. You know what, I can't wait. I am going to see him now._

 _I am going to see my family again._

Sasuke changed course to his homeland. But as he was traveling a bright light blocked his path. _What's going on here?_ When the light disappeared, he found something that made his eyes widened. He found a 16 year old boy that looks just like him, lying unconsciously on the road. He checked his pulse. _He is still breathing._ He shook him and his eyes slowly opened. "Kid, are you okay?"

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke replied. The boy swiftly forced his body up and kept his distance while he had a katana in his hand.

"That can't be right. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Who the fuck are you?" The boy snapped.

"I have already told you my name." Sasuke replied. "Stay calm… I don't want to fight you. Do you even remember how you got here?" The boy took some time to think and he let out a sigh. "So…"

"All I remember is that I was learning a new jutsu called the Taimu Toraberu. I was trying to go in the past." He said.

"Sorry to say this kid but you are in the future and I am you in the future." Sasuke said. _Time traveling jutsu? Is there really such a thing?_

"You can't be me in the future. I mean… what is up with the hair and my eyes? Why do I have two different eyes?" Teen Sasuke asked.

"I will not tell you. I might change the time stream if I did." Sasuke replied. _He is wearing the outfit I used to wear when I was with Orochimaru._ "Judging by the looks of it, you are still training under Orochimaru."

"Yes…"

"Well, I am heading to Konoha right now. So we might get some information about the jutsu you used." Sasuke said. "Plus I was planning to go there anyway."

"WHAT! WE CAN'T GO BACK THERE! I LEFT THAT PLACE!" Teen Sasuke screamed. "I left that place to be strong enough to kill Itachi." He then paused for a moment. _If this is the future then…_ "Did I… I mean did we kill him?"

"Again, I will not answer any questions regarding to the future." Sasuke replied coldly. Teen Sasuke crossed his arms and huffed out his frustration. "But going into Leaf Village is the best option." He then pulled out a black bandanna and a black sleeveless shirt. He then tossed to him. "You will easily give yourself away in that. Change and let's be on our way."

"Fine…" Teen Sasuke said. He took off his attire and wore the black shirt and wrapped his head with the bandanna. "I look ridiculous."

"At least you look different. Well, come on…" Sasuke said, walking ahead of him. _Who would have thought this will happen?_


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises From the Future

**I almost forgot to mention that my OC Ashley will be in this Sasusaku fanfiction like the other two:** **Love Me Please** **and** **What it means to be an Uchiha** **. If you want to get her background story, please read** **Cat Bite Your Heart** **. It will explain Ashley's origins. Again, please hit me up with reviews and structural criticism.**

 **I don't own Naruto just love it…**

 **-Ashalita**

 **Chapter Two: Surprises from the Future**

They traveled through village to village and people that they encountered would conclude that Teen Sasuke was Sasuke's son or little brother. Sasuke made sure to not let out information about his life while Teen Sasuke was persistent of getting some answers. And finally, they were a few miles away from the gates of the Leaf Village. "Come on, why won't you tell me?"

"I told you the reason. Give up already kid." Sasuke said. "I thought Sakura was annoying but you are far worse."

"You know that you are referring to yourself." Teen Sasuke said. Sasuke didn't bother to rebuttal. _So Sakura is still alive in the future. I wonder how everyone turned out in the future._ He then let out a smirk. _Did that dope ever become hokage?_ Then he threw a kunai towards a bush. "I know you are there."

"Geez, take a chill pill kid." A voice said. It jumped out the bushes and landed in front of them. It was a beautiful woman with long blue hair and shimmering purplish and bluish eyes. In addition, she had cute cat ears and a tail. She was wearing brown shorts that were too short and sleeveless collar top that showed her back. Teen Sasuke did some hand signs and launched a flaming rage of fire towards her. She shielded herself with ice and let out a giggle. "Man you have a temper."

"Shut it…" Teen Sasuke snapped. He was about to attack her but Sasuke stopped it. "What? Why are you stopping me?"

"She is way out of your ledge." Sasuke said. "She will kill you in an instant."

"I am strong." Teen Sasuke snapped.

"Yes but not strong enough to kill a monster." Sasuke said. He then turned to the feline woman. _Where did she come from all of the sudden?_

"Mommy, are you okay?" A voice said. They turned and found a little girl around the age of four walked towards the feline woman. She had long red hair and beautiful bluish and purplish eyes. She was wearing a cute pink dress. The little girl raced towards her and hugged her tightly. "Are they bad people?"

"No sweetie, they are good friends." She replied. "Hi Loser, what's up?"

"Stupid Cat, what are you doing here?" Sasuke said, letting out a sigh. _Ashley…_

"Oh, the Valentine Festival is being held tomorrow. It is an international celebration for the Hidden Villages and the Leaf Village is hosting again. So I decided to bring my little Kitten." She said. "Kakura, I want you to meet Sasuke Uchiha. He is a good friend of mine. Say hello…" The little girl walked in front of him and did a curtsey

"Hello Mr. Uchiha." Kakura said.

"Hello…" Sasuke replied. "I see your daughter has some manners. You should learn from her Ashley."

"You too… You really need a lesson." Ashley teased.

"So where is your husband?" Sasuke asked.

"He will be coming later on." Ashley said. "He has some paperwork to finish before he can come over." She then turned to Teen Sasuke. "So who is your little friend here? He is so adorable." She then patted his head. "My name is Ashley."

"My name is…well…" Teen Sasuke said. _I didn't come prepared. Come on, come up with a name already._

"Sasuke…" She said, sniffing him. "You smell a lot like him."

"Move away from me you stupid cat." Teen Sasuke snapped, pushing her away. "I don't like being touched." She let out a giggle. _She is starting to bug me._ "What's so funny?"

"He even acts like you." She said. "So Loser, why is there another you here?"

"Nothing gets pass you does it. He is me from the past. He used a jutsu called Taimu Toraberu. Ever heard of it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, it is a forbidden jutsu created by the first Kazekage. I so happen to read all about it yesterday. What a coincidence." Ashley said. "It takes too much chakra and also kills the user if it is performed wrong. But there are successful cases. The tricky part is the hand signs combinations. Hand signs combinations determine your destination and time."

"So you know about it?" Teen Sasuke asked. "I performed the jutsu perfectly and I wanted to go to the past but I ended up in the future."

"Then I guess you performed the wrong combination." Ashley said. "I am just amazed you are still alive. I guess you are lucky."

"Is there any way to reverse it?" Sasuke asked.

"No, just time… It takes 2 days for the jutsu to wear off. So your mini me is spending 2 days in the future." She replied.

"Great, Ashley make sure you don't give away information about me to him." Sasuke said. "He is very noisy."

"HEY!" Teen Sasuke snapped. _I see that these two are close. I thought I gave up on having comrades._

"So you want me to keep secrets about you from you?" Ashley said. Sasuke nodded his head. "Sounds simple enough…" She then turned to Teen Sasuke. "If you are going to be here for a day in disguise I suggest we give you a name first." She then put some thought into it and when she figured out a name, she snapped her fingers. "I know, how about we call you Sousuke?"

"Really?" Teen Sasuke said. "Is that all you can come up with?"

"What's wrong with Sousuke? I think it's cute." Ashley said. "Right Kakura?"

"Yup, I think it is a cute name too." Kakura replied.

"Sousuke will do." Sasuke said.

"Well, since we are all going the same direction, let's go together." Ashley said, grabbing Kakura's hand. "Come on Kakura, Shika is waiting for us."

"Shika-chan…" Kakura cheered. She walked ahead from them and the two Sasukes let out a sigh.

"Who is that?" Teen Sasuke asked.

"She is an annoying friend of mine. She is from the Sand Village and is the wife of the Kazekage. She may not look it but she is also the leader of the intelligence agency in the Sand Village." Sasuke explained.

"Really? That annoying chick is smart?" Teen Sasuke said.

"She has incredible memorization ability. She memorizes everything that she sees and reads and can mimic it with her eyes. The worst part is that she can mimic bloodline traits."

"What? So she can copy the Sharigan?" Teen Sasuke asked. _What the hell? Where did these strong ninjas come from?_

"Yes… She is one of Orochimaru's successful and powerful experiments." Sasuke said. "Unfortunately, her greatest flaw is that her eyes take too much chakra and she doesn't have the will to kill. She was created for destruction but she is very innocent and pure."

"So can you beat her?" Teen Sasuke asked.

"Yes, but I don't tend to do so." Sasuke said, letting out a sigh. "She is wife's best friend."

"WHAT?!" Teen Sasuke screamed. "YOU ARE MARRIED!"

"Yes…" Sasuke said, showing him his ring.

"To who?" Teen Sasuke asked. _Me? Married? How did that happened? My plan was to kill Itachi. How did that turned to me being married? What woman is dumb enough to marry me?_

"You will see…" Sasuke said. They made it to the village and Shikamaru along with his son Shikadai was waiting at the gate.

"You finally show up. I was wondering what took you so long Ashley." Shikamaru said, letting out a sigh. "It was too troublesome to wait for you."

 _That phrase and his laziness… Shikamaru?_ Teen Sasuke thought, staring at him carefully. Shikamaru grew taller and was a splitting image of his father. He then turned to the kid beside him. _And he has a kid? Did he marry Ino?_

"I am so sorry Pineapple Head, I bumped into someone when I was on my way here." Ashley said. She turned to the Sasukes and smiled.

"Oh Sasuke, you are back." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah…" He replied.

"SHIKA-CHAN!" Kakura screamed, hugging Shikadai.

"Kakura, I was waiting for you. Are you ready to play some Shogi with me?" Shikadai asked.

"Yes, I have been practicing." Kakura said, smiling.

"I can't wait…" Shikadai said. He then turned to Teen Sasuke. "Who's this?" Sasuke and Teen Sasuke didn't know how to respond to this. They figured out a name but they didn't quite figure out a background story to back it up.

"Oh him? His name is Sousuke. I rescued him in a mission." Ashley explained. "The poor dear lost his parents so I decided to give him a home in the Sand Village after my meeting. Sasuke was kind enough to lend me a hand and aid the boy while I am away."

"I see…" Shikamaru said.

 _Okay, she is kind a smart…_ Teen Sasuke thought.

"ASHLEY!" A voice screamed. They turned and found Temari racing towards them.

"One of the Sand Siblings?" Teen Sasuke mumbled. _What is she doing here? Isn't she a bad guy or something?_ Temari was wearing a black kimono and her dirty blonde hair was pinned up into two pigtails not four. _She looks different though._ She hugged Ashley tightly.

"Oh Big Sister, it is good to see you too." Ashley said, smiling. Temari then caught a glimpse of Sasuke and let out a small grin.

"Sasuke…" She said.

"Temari…" He replied.

"Aunty Temari…" Kakura said, hugging her. "Did you miss me too?"

"Oh my dear Kakura, I miss you so much that I want to kidnap you and keep you all to myself." Temari said, hugging her back. "You are too adorable." She then turned to Ashley. "So where is Gaara? He is supposed to be here."

"He is drowning himself in paperwork like always." Ashley said, giggling. "He will come later on with Kankurou."

"Wait, Gaara is the Kazekage?" Teen Sasuke whispered to Sasuke.

"Yes and that's his wife and kid." Sasuke said.

"But I thought Gaara was a bad guy." Teen Sasuke replied.

"He was but he was saved by Naruto. Now he is a respected figure in the Shinobi World." Sasuke said.

"Big Sister, I have to head to my meeting," Ashley said.

"We will take you there. Kakura, you are going to stay with us while your mommy goes to the meeting." Temari said. "I have ice cream."

"Really?" Kakura said, smiling. "I can't wait."

"Come on boys, keep moving." Temari ordered.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru and Shikadai said, following the two women. "See you later Sasuke and Sousuke."

"Wait, so Shikamaru and that wind user girl are married?" Teen Sasuke asked.

"Very observant of you…" Sasuke said sarcastically. "Yes they are. Their marriage strengthened the alliance between the Leaf and Sand. But enough about that, let's go." Sasuke passed through the gate but notice that his teen self was still standing. "Is there something wrong?"

"I told myself that I will never return here. I felt nothing here. After mom and dad died, our whole clan died, this place didn't feel like home." Teen Sasuke replied, gripping his fist "Why did you come back?"

"Because it is finally felt like home again..." Sasuke replied. Teen Sasuke's eyes widened after hearing his answer. "Shall we?"

"Fine…" Teen Sasuke said, walking towards him. _He is so persistent of not answering questions about Itachi. Is he hiding something from me?_


	3. Chapter 3: Satoru

**Chapter Three: Satoru**

They walked together through the streets of Konoha. "It looks so different." Teen Sasuke said, looking around. _Everything seems very peaceful._ He then bumped into a teenage boy with spiky blonde hair. "Hey watch it…"

"You watch it…" He replied. The two boys glared at each other viciously.

 _This kid looks like…_ Teen Sasuke thought, gritting his teeth. _It can't be…_

"BORUTO, GET BACK HERE!" A voice screamed. They turned and found a tall man with short yet spiky blonde hair.

"Come on dad, I am not in the mood for this." Boruto protested. "I have a mission to go to."

"You are not going anywhere. You have to clean up your mess." He scolded. Boruto crossed his arms and gave him a smirk.

"What mess?" He replied.

"Don't play dumb with me mister." The man snapped. _This kid could be the death of me._

"Your son is just like you Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, you are back." The man said, turning to him.

 _Naruto? This is Naruto? He looks so grown. I can't believe that used to be that knucklehead._ Teen Sasuke thought. He then turned to his son. _I almost have mistaken him for Naruto. Damn, his son looks just like him._

"So who is this?" Naruto asked.

"This is Sousuke, Ashley rescued him from her recent mission. She was going to take him back to the Sand Village but she was called in to an emergency meeting here." Sasuke explained.

"Oh shit… I forgot about that meeting." Naruto said.

"You are the damn Hokage. How can you forget?" Sasuke said.

 _He became Hokage… He reached his goal._ Teen Sasuke thought. _But did I reach mine?_

"I was busy punishing my son. He painted the faces of the Hokages again." Naruto said. "Right Boruto?" But he noticed that his son disappeared from the scene. "That little…"

"You should get going." Sasuke said.

"Yeah I know." Naruto said. He then turned to Teen Sasuke. "Is it me or this kid looks like you?"

"It must be you." Sasuke replied. _If Naruto is in his sage mode, he will definitely find out that he is from the past. I just have to hope that doesn't happen._

"We will talk later." Naruto said. "Maybe we can have dinner tonight at your place…"

"I will think about it." Sasuke replied.

"So that's a yes. See you later Sasuke." Naruto said. He dashed away, hoping that he make it to his meeting.

"So he is Hokage and married. He even has a son." Teen Sasuke said. "Did he marry Sakura?"

"No, he married Hinata and has a son and daughter." Sasuke replied, walking ahead of him. "Let's keep moving. We are almost there." They walked through the streets once more and Sasuke stopped in front of a compound with the Uchiha symbol on it. "I see that they fix up the place while I was away. It looks like nothing has happened."

"It looks just like home." Teen Sasuke said. "It has been awhile." Sasuke didn't say a word. Then a teenage girl walked out the front door. She had long raven black hair and eyes. She was wearing glasses with her ninja gear. _Who the hell is that? Why does she look familiar?_

"Papa?" The girl said.

"Hey Sarada…" Sasuke said.

"PAPA!" Sarada screamed, racing towards her father's arms. "I miss you." Sasuke let out a small grin and hugged her back.

"I missed you too." Sasuke said. He pulled back and patted her on the head. "So where is your mother?"

"She is inside. She just came back from the hospital." Sarada said, smiling. "She is training with Satoru at the training yard. How long are you staying this time?"

"For a few days…" Sasuke said. "Probably a week or two…"

"Great..." Sarada said. _Two weeks… It is better than a day with him. I am so happy that he is home._ "Valentine Day Festival is tomorrow tonight. Mom, Satoru and I will always go but I hope we can go together, as a family." He then nodded his head. "Cool, I can't wait." She then turned to Teen Sasuke. "Who is this?"

"I am doing Ashley a favor and taking care of him. He will be our guest." Sasuke replied.

"Hello, my name is Sarada Uchiha." She said, smiling. "What's your name?"

"Sousuke…" Teen Sasuke replied. _This is my daughter? I have a daughter?_ He stared at her for a brief moment. _Her smile… It's so familiar._

"It is nice to meet you. I hope you feel comfortable in our home." She said. "Well, you guys should come in. Mom made lunch already." Sasuke placed two fingers on her forehead.

 _That gesture… That is what Itachi used to do to me. Why is he using it?_ Teen Sasuke thought, gripping his fists. _Did he stop trying to avenge the clan, our family?_

"It is good to see you again…" Sasuke said, letting out a small smile.

"Same here Papa..." Sarada said, smiling.

"SARADA, WHO IS AT THE DOOR?!" A voice screamed. Sasuke placed a finger on his lips, giving his daughter the signal that he wanted to surprise his wife.

"Oh it's no one." Sarada said, giving him a wink. "Come on, you better come in."

"We will soon." Sasuke said. "Just give us a minute."

"Okay…" Sarada said, walking back in the house but leaving the door open for them. Sasuke then turned to his young self and found him speechless.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I never thought I will be a father." Teen Sasuke said.

"Same here and I have no regrets." Sasuke said. "I am happy to have a wife and two children, to have a family again. Is that wrong?"

"You're weak." He replied. "What the hell? How did you ended up like this? How did we end up like this? We strive to the path of vengeance. We only look out for ourselves. Did you forget to avenge mom and dad?"

"You are too young and filled with hatred to understand." Sasuke replied.

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A KID!" He screamed.

"You are one and I can't believe I was so naïve." Sasuke said calmly. "You call me weak but you are too naïve to see what is strength. So tell me kid, what is the meaning of strength to you?"

"Power… The desire of power… I don't care what it takes, I will attain power. I will kill anyone who stands in my way." Teen Sasuke said, glaring at him. "'I will avenge my parents."

"Then I guess I am stuck learning the hard way." Sasuke replied. "Let's get inside." He walked inside while his teen self followed after him. He guided him to the training field and found beautiful woman in a lime green long sleeve shirt with beige pants. She was also wearing heels and black gloves. She had pink hair flowing elegantly in the wind and her emerald eyes sparkle beautiful as if someone polished it. She also had a small diamond shaped crest on her forehead. "Sakura…"

 _I MARRIED SAKURA! WHAT THE FUCK!_ Teen Sasuke thought, staring at the beautiful woman. _I can't believe I married her._ He then let out a blush as he realized how beautiful she has grown. _She is breathtaking._

"Okay Mom, you better not go easy on me." A little boy said. He had spiky pink hair and emerald eyes just like his mother. He was wearing a red collar shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and beige shorts.

"Really? You are that confident you will beat me." Sakura said, giggling. "You are your father's child." She then pulled out a bell out of her pocket. "Okay my son, if you can take this bell away from me, I will double your dessert tonight."

"AWESOME!" He cheered. "HERE I COME!" He swiftly raced towards his mother and started attacking her. Sakura smiled and dodged all of his attacked. She managed to grab a hold of his leg and tossed him in the air.

"You have to do better than that Satoru." Sakura said. The little boy swiftly does ninja hands signs and blew a flaming ball towards her.

"He managed to learn that in a young age." Sasuke said, staring at the little boy. _That's my little boy…_ Sakura punched the ground with her monstrous strength and shielded herself with the pieces of land she crumbled.

"Whoa…" Teen Sasuke said, staring at his former teammate. _Is that really Sakura? Is she really that strong?_ "So you married Sakura. I thought we both find her annoying."

"She still is but we grew to love it." Sasuke said.

"I can't believe we married her. She is weak." Teen Sasuke said.

"She was weak. When we left her, she was determined to get us back with her own power. She trained under the Legendary Sanin, Tsunade and now she surpassed her. She is the best medical ninja in the world." Sasuke explained. "So don't underestimate my wife. You may not like her but I love her."

Satoru tossed a kunai with an explosive tag towards Sakura's earthly shield. She jumped in the air to dodge the explosion but her son was behind her. "I got you now." The little boy said, reaching for the bell. But poof… It was a dummy. He then found large boulders firing towards him. "What the…" He found his mother tossing the large boulders with ease. The little boy smashed the boulders with his fists and it burst into pieces.

"He also has her super strength." Sasuke said.

"I taught him that." A voice said. They turned and found Sarada. "Mom and I will always tell stories about you to him and he wanted to be strong right away. So I taught him a few tricks."

"You have done well. You are a good older sister to him." Sasuke said. Sarada blushed in front of his father.

"We are Uchihas and we will restore our name with pride and glory." Sarada said. Satoru landed back to the ground and was panting heavily.

"Son, you should be careful of how much chakra you use when you use my taijutsu." Sakura said. "It can be dangerous if you are not careful."

"I know Mom, I keep forgetting." Satoru said.

"But you are getting better." Sakura said, smiling. _Only four and already he is getting strong. At this rate, my children will surpass me for sure._ "How about we take a break with some strawberry shortcake?"

"YEAH!" He screamed. But he turned to the Sasukes and his sister. He raced behind his mother. "Mom, there is a man here." She turned to them and her eyes widened.

"Honey, you're home." Sakura said, holding back tears.

"Yes, I came to visit." Sasuke replied, walking towards them. Teen Sasuke followed behind him but stop at a good distance.

"I am happy and you came in the right time. I hope you can come with us to the Valentine Day Festival." Sakura said.

"You know that I don't do festivals but I promised Sarada that I will go." Sasuke replied.

"Yeah, we are finally going as a family." Sarada said, smiling.

"I am glad." She said. She then turned to Teen Sasuke. "I see you brought a guest. Ashley already gave me the heads up but she didn't tell me that you would be here. I guess she wanted to surprise me."

"Really?" Sasuke said. _Saves me the trouble of repeating myself…_ She then walked up to him and cupped Teen Sasuke's face. Satoru was still hiding behind her.

"I am sorry about your parents. Please know that you are not alone." Sakura said, smiling. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask okay Sousuke?"

"Yes ma'am…" Teen Sasuke mumbled, blushing. _What's wrong with me? I can't stop staring at her. Her hand is so soft and she is so close. It just makes me want to kiss her… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!?_

"My name is Sakura Uchiha. You are welcome to stay here as long as you desire." Sakura said. "I already made something to eat."

"Thank you." Teen Sasuke said, blushing. _She is still kind but not annoying. She is very mature._ She turned to her husband.

"You must have a long journey. I prepared a bath if you wish to bathe." Sakura said. "We have a huge bathhouse so Sousuke can join as well."

"Thank you…" Sasuke said, kissing her forehead. She let out a giggle.

"I am just happy you are home." Sakura said. She then turned to her son. "Satoru, there is someone I want you to meet. Satoru, this man here is your father. He went on a very important mission and he came to visit." She then patted his head. "There is nothing to be afraid of my son."

 _Mission? What mission? How long was I away?_ Teen Sasuke thought, staring at the child. _So that is my son? He reminds me of me when I was young._

"Yeah little brother, he is not going to hurt you." Sarada encouraged. _This is his first time meeting Papa so I am not surprise that he will react like this._

"Hey Satoru…" Sasuke said. "Please come out." The little boy walked in front of him. _He has grown so much. Again, I was not there to watch another child grow. I must be the worse father ever._ They stare at each other for a brief moment. _He is probably scared of me._

"DADDY!" He cheered, racing towards him. Sasuke lifted him up and hugged him. _He is my daddy. My daddy is finally back home._

"You look very strong. You were pretty good sparring with your mother." Sasuke said. _He has that smile… the smile of hope and love… just like her…_ "I hope you are protecting your mother and Sarada for me when I was away."

"Yes I am. I am the man of the house so it is my job to protect them while you are away." Satoru said.

"Well said." Sasuke said.

 _Why does this look familiar?_ Teen Sasuke thought, staring at them. He could see that his future self was holding back tears and was smiling, smiling a real smile.

"I guess we have something to celebrate."Sakura said.

"Oh mom, I got a message from Ashley and Mr. Hokage. They are both asking if they can join us for dinner tonight. Ashley and Hinata will come later on to help cook." Sarada said.

"Oh that's right. I forgot about that. Sarada let's go to the market to buy some supplies. We are going to feed a lot of people tonight." Sakura said.

"Sure mom…" Sarada said.

"Mom, can I stay with daddy?" Satoru asked.

"Of course, please be a good host to Sousuke." Sakura said, kissing his forehead. "Also, the strawberry shortcake is in the fridge." She gave her son a wink.

"Okay Mom…" He said, smiling.

"Sousuke, I have placed some clothes for you in the bathhouse." Sakura said. "I also prepared the guest room. Satoru will show you where the guest room is."

"Thanks…" Teen Sasuke said. Sakura and Sarada left them and Sasuke just stared at them walking away. Satoru jumped down from his father's embrace and turned to them.

"Daddy, I helped mom make beef stew with tomatoes." Satoru said, smiling. "She told me that you love tomatoes."

"I do…" Sasuke said.

"Oh Sousuke, do you like tomatoes too?" Satoru asked.

"Yeah, I do…" Teen Sasuke said.

"Great, let's eat." Satoru said. He then bowed in front of Teen Sasuke. "I am sorry but I forgot to introduce myself. Mom said I have to be a good host. My name is Satoru Itachi Uchiha, it is nice to meet you."

 _Itachi? They named their son after him? Why?_ Teen Sasuke thought, gripping his fist.

"Are you going to introduce yourself?" Sasuke asked.

"Sousuke, my name is Sousuke…" Teen Sasuke replied. _What is going on here? Why are they praising his name?_

"Well come on then." Satoru said, grabbing both of their hands and leading them to the dining room. "Hey daddy, there is something I wanted to give you."

"Really?"

"Let me get it in my room. I will be right back." Satoru said, leaving them. There was brief silence between the two Sasukes.

"Do you want to eat first or take a bath?" Sasuke said, breaking the silence. There was no reply. He turned and found a photo of his family: His mother, father, and his brother. It was on the wall next to the photo of his recent family.

"Does Sakura know about what happened to them?" Teen Sasuke asked.

"Yes, she does but not from me." Sasuke said.

"Then why keep a picture of the man that killed our parents?" Teen Sasuke asked.

"Because… The man in the picture is still my brother." Sasuke said.

"You always talk about family and not regretting it but you were never there for them." Teen Sasuke said. "I have a feeling that you weren't even there when Satoru was born."

"Watch what say because it might be the last." Sasuke threatened.

"You can't hurt me. If you do, you will get hurt." Teen Sasuke replied, pulling out a kunai. "I can stab my left hand and you will feel the same pain as well."

"Try it then." Sasuke replied. "I dare you to do it."

"Fine then…" Teen Sasuke snapped, stabbing his left hand. He endured the pain but nothing happened to his future self. "Being all tough…"

"No, I lost my left arm a long time ago. It is just a mechanical arm created by the Medical Team here and Sakura was in that team." Sasuke explained.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Teen Sasuke snapped.

"I am going to take a bath." Sasuke said. "Feel free to eat without me." He walked away from him, hiding his frown. _You don't need to remind me. I know that I wasn't there for my family. You have no idea kid, how much I miss them. How much I want to stay home with them._

"That jerk…" Teen Sasuke snapped, gripping on his hand. "He is going to pay for this." _Great, you hate yourself. I sound like an idiot now._ Teen Sasuke continued to examine the photos on the walls. There was a photo of Team 7 when they were kids and another one when they were a bit older. _We look very different. I mean… We look wimpy as kids but as teenagers, I can see that we grew a lot stronger. Yet Kakashi looks the same._ Then he stood in front of a photo that made his eyes widened. It was a wedding photo of his future self and Sakura. Sakura was in a beautiful white kimono while he was in a black robe. "She's beautiful." Teen Sasuke said. He covered his mouth when he heard what he said. _What the fuck?! Did I really call Sakura beautiful? Damn it, I have no time for this. I need to get back so I can be strong._ He then found Satoru, staring at him. "Hey…"

"You better not make a move on my Mom." Satoru said, crossing his arms.

"Don't worry about it. She is not my type." Teen Sasuke said. _But she magically became my wife._ Satoru then grabbed his hand and found his wound. "It's nothing."

"I told you that I have to be a host. So it is my job to take care of you." Satoru said, healing him. Teen Sasuke was shock to see this.

 _He is only four and he can use medical jutsu already._ Teen Sasuke thought. When he was done, he let out a smile. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome. I am still practicing how to heal though. My older sister can do a better job than me." Satoru said, letting out a small frown. "Actually, she is good at everything."

"But you can heal at a young age. You must be good as well." Teen Sasuke said. _Also, he is fucking smart for a four year old going on five._

"It is not enough. Sarada is the top of her class and one of the strongest kunoichi in the Leaf Village. I want to be the best too so daddy can see that I am strong too." He replied. "You see, daddy goes on a mission so he can protect us from the bad people. This is my first time meeting him and I don't want him to hate me. He loves Sarada and Mom but does he love me?"

 _This kid… He reminds me of me when I was under Itachi's shadow, craving for my father's attention._ Teen Sasuke thought, shaking.

"But I know that he loves me. He always writes to me in his travels and sends me gifts. I have waited for this day for a long time. There are a lot of things I want to tell him or do with him." Satoru said, smiling. "Daddy may not be with us all the time but I know that he loves us. Big sister always tells me that our hearts are always connected because of our love. So when he is gone, it is up to me to protect the people he loves so our hearts will still be connected."

 _But this is different… He doesn't let that shadow hold him down. He is determined to attain his love…_ Teen Sasuke thought. _Just like…_

 _"_ _Please don't go…" Sakura cried. I was about to leave the Leaf Village. Back then, her annoying crush on me was getting irritating but this was different. It wasn't a crush… it was more than that. She truly cared for me even when she saw the monster that I am. She still cared for me. I put her to sleep and left her on the bench and somehow it was hard for me to go but I had to._

 _This kid, has that same spark. He will do at nothing to get love._

"What I expected from my child." A voice said. He turned and found Sasuke in a bath robe.

"Daddy…" Satoru said, racing towards his father. He pulled out a bracelet woven with black rope and had a charm attached to it. It was the symbol of the Uchiha Clan. "Do you like it?" He kneeled in front of him and patted his head.

"You made this?" Sasuke asked. _Even when I was away, he still treated me with kindness just like her mother._

"Yup, I carved the charm with my own charka and a kunai." Satoru said, smiling. "Mom helped me weave the bracelet." Sasuke grabbed it from his hands and put it on his wrist. "It fits…"

"I will always wear this as my good luck charm." Sasuke said. "So since you spar with your mother, do you want to spar with me for a change?"

"Really?" He said.

"But I won't hold back on you." Sasuke replied.

"I can't wait." Satoru said, hugging him. "I love you daddy." Sasuke just smiled and hugged him back.

"I love you too my son." Sasuke said.

 _I hate to admit, he is a pretty good father._ Teen Sasuke thought.


	4. Chapter 4: A Smile

**Chapter Four: A Smile**

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting outside the yard, sipping on tea. Teen Sasuke was sitting under a shady tree, watching Boruto, Sadara, Himawari, and Satoru placing hide and seek. "Is that guy okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, he is just not used to being around people." Sasuke said.

"I see, so tell me what made you come home?" Naruto asked. "It has been four years after that Shin incident."

"I just wanted to come home. Besides, it wasn't fair for my son to not know his father and I wanted to meet him." Sasuke said.

"He is a cheerful kid." Naruto said. "He reminds me of Sakura in a way."

"Yeah, he is a pretty good kid." Sasuke said. _Sarada may act like me but Satoru acts more like her mother. I am happy that he is pure and loving like her mother._

"But, I do know that Sousuke is you." Naruto said. "He has the same chakra as you and even smell like you."

"So you noticed."

"Yeah and Ashley confirmed it for me. Of what I gathered, he has been asking questions about your life." Naruto said. "So did you tell him about Itachi?"

"No, he keeps pestering me about it. He is so consumed by darkness." Sasuke said. _Now I can see how naïve and dark I was at the time. I was so stupid back then._ "Nothing can change his mind."

"But do you want to change his mind?" Naruto asked. "I mean. Do you want to convince him to stop pursuing vengeance?"

"No, everything turned out great in the end. I don't want to change anything." Sasuke said. "We lose people that are close to us in this world but it doesn't mean they are forgotten." He then smoothed the bracelet that his son gave him. "They are forever connected with our hearts."

"Whoa, since when did you turn into a Philosopher?" Naruto teased.

"Since the day you grew brain cells." Sasuke replied. Naruto gritted his teeth and gripped his fists tightly.

"Jerk…"

"Loser…"

"Emo…"

"Dope…"

"Asshole…"

"Dumbass…"

"Boys, there are children present." A voice said. They turned and found Ashley, Gaara, amd their daughter Kakura. "Kakura, you remember the Hokage and Mr. Uchiha right?" Kakura did a curtsey once more.

"It is nice to meet you again Lord Hokage and Mr. Uchiha." Kakura said.

"She is so cute." Naruto said, patting her head. "If Boruto was the same age as you, he will surely fall for you."

"You are scaring the girl." Sasuke said, letting out a sigh. Gaara didn't say a word. He just smiled at his daughter. _It is funny how two Jinchuriki, a traitor, and an experiment settle down in a domestic life. Who would have thought that will be possible?_

"So how is Sousuke?" Ashley teased.

"He is being a pain." Sasuke said. "He thinks that I chose the wrong path and that I grew weak." Then Gaara gave him a vanilla folder. "What is this?"

"Ashley informed me about your situation so I gathered up some information about the jutsu for you." Gaara explained. "It might come in handy."

"Thanks…" Sasuke said. "But are you sure that you trust me to have this. It is after all a Forbidden Jutsu from the Sand."

"You have done a lot for my family and if it wasn't for you and Sakura, Kakura wouldn't be with us." Gaara explained. _Being an experiment and all, Ashley had a hard time with her pregnancy that it came to the point that she was dying. If it wasn't for him, I would lose two important people in my life._ "I trust you and so does my wife."

"Besides, you need it more than we do." Ashley said, smiling.

"Then I thank you and I won't let you two down." Sasuke said. Then Sakura and Hinata walked towards them. He swiftly put the vanilla folder in his robe. _I don't want her to know. She will freak out that he finds out that Sousuke is actually me._

"SATORU, COME HERE FOR A MINUTE!" Sakura screamed.

"OKAY!" Satoru screamed back. He dashed in front of her. "What is it Mom?"

"There are people I want you to meet." Sakura said. She made him turned to Gaara's family. "This is the Lord Kazekage Gaara and his wife Ashley. Ashley is my best friend and they live in the Sand Village."

"Is that the Kitty Cat Woman you talked about?" Satoru asked. "She is the one who wrote my favorite storybook?"

"Yes…" Sakura said. Satoru bowed in front of them.

"It is nice to meet you both." Satoru said. "I hope you enjoy your time here."

"It is a pleasure." Gaara said.

"Oh, he is such a charming young man. He acts like a prince." Ashley said. "Prince… That will be his nickname."

"Stupid Cat, he has a name." Sasuke snapped.

"Loser, you are just jealous that he has a better name than you." Ashley said, sticking out her tongue. She kneeled in front of the boy. "So Prince, how is your daddy so far?"

"He is the best. I wouldn't trade him for the world." Satoru said, smiling. Sasuke let out a small grin when he heard that. "So are you really a cat?"

"Yes I am and like all cats, they love to cuddle." Ashley said, hugging him. He let out a giggle.

"That tickles." He said. Then Satoru gazed into the eyes of the feline woman's daughter. There was a hint of pink on his cheeks. _Who is that?_

 _I wonder what he is staring at._ Ashley thought. She followed the gaze and let out a giggle. She got back on her feet and grabbed her daughter's hand. "Prince, I like you to meet my daughter Kakura. Kakura, this is Satoru, say hello."

"Hello…" Kakura said, waving shyly to him. "Sato-chan…" She blushed as he continued on staring at her. "I love the color of your hair. It is pretty."

"Really?" He replied, blushing.

"Yes, it is very beautiful." She replied, smiling. "I love it very much."

 _She loves my hair… People always tease me because it is pink and it's a girlie color but she loves it._ Satoru thought. "Mom, she is the most beautiful girl I have ever since." Satoru whispered to his mother. Sakura let out a giggle.

"Then I suggest you ask the beautiful girl to play with you." Sakura said, giving him a wink. _Oh my, my son found someone to love._

"Hey Kakura, do you want to play with me?" Satoru said, offering his hand to her. "We are playing hide and seek."

"Really? You want to play with me Sato-chan?" She said, smiling.

"Yes…" Satoru said, blushing.

"But I don't know how to play that game." She said, letting out a frown.

"Don't worry, I can teach you." Satoru said.

"Really, thank you Sato-chan. You are very kind." Kakura said, turning to her father. "Can I Daddy?"

"Go have fun…" Gaara said, smiling. Kakura grabbed his hand and they both raced away to the other kids.

"Sakura, your son is a charming prince alright." Hinata said, giggling. "In no time, those two would be dating."

"Speaking of dating, Sarada and Boruto are warming up to each other." Naruto added.

"I will not allow that." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto said, glaring at him.

"I don't want my daughter to be with your son." Sasuke said, glaring at him. They both glared at each other intensively.

"Are you saying that my son is not worthy for your daughter?" Naruto snapped.

"Yes, I am saying that. Got a problem?" Sasuke replied.

"Darling, let's not create a ruckus here. It is disrespectful." Hinata said.

"Honey, you just got back home. Let's not have a fight. This is no way to treat our guests, it is also disrespectful." Sakura added. Ashley giggled while Gaara let out a sigh.

"You don't mind our little girl having a kitty crush on an Uchiha do you?" Ashley asked.

"My love, the heart wants what the heart wants. I can't stop her." Gaara said, grabbing her hand and kissing it lightly. "That's how I got you."

"You are such a tease." Ashley said, blushing in front of him. She then turned to Sasuke and Naruto and they were still arguing while their wives tried their best to stop them. _I am just happy I get to experience a domestic life with you my love._

Sakura then turned to Teen Sasuke. He was silently under the tree. _He must have been through so much. He probably misses his family._ "Honey, is he okay?" Sakura asked. "He has been very quiet lately."

'"He is fine." Sasuke replied.

"Well, I am going to go talk to him." Sakura said.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Sasuke said. "I mean, he might push you away."

"I will be right back." She said, kissing him the cheek. Sakura then grabbed a cup of tea and walked towards him. When she finally reaches in front of him, she kneeled down and offered him the tea. "I thought you might need this."

"Thank you but you don't have too." Teen Sasuke said. _Damn it… I was trying to keep my distance from her. I don't want to feel… I don't want time for this._

"You are a guest and I am not doing a good job being a hostess." Sakura said, smiling. "May I sit with you?"

"Sure…" He replied. _WHAT THE HELL? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO SAY NO!_ She sat next to him and for a while it was silent. _She is right next to me. What to do? Should I leave or stay? Damn, when did I have a hard time sitting next to Sakura?_

"You remind me of my husband." Sakura said. "I don't know why but there is something about you that reminds me of him."

"I guess that we are both not talkative." He replied.

"Even when he doesn't speak, I can understand him." She said, rubbing her ring. "Even with a blank face, I can tell he is hurt. I heard that Satoru told you about the mission he has been assigned to." Teen Sasuke nodded his head. "He was the only one capable of taking that mission and it hurts him to be apart from his family."

"It must be painful for you as well."

"Ever since we were kids, I will always wait for him. I pray for him countless times, hoping that he is okay and he will come back home." Sakura said. "As teenagers, we had different views in life but it never stops me from loving him. It was tough and painful but I still continue on loving him."

"If it was tough and painful, why did you just give up?" He asked. _She prays for me even with all the pain I have given her. After leaving her at the bridge, she still waited for me. Why?_ "Why did you just move on and marry someone else?"

"When a girl falls in love with a boy, that girl will never stop loving him no matter what." Sakura said, giggling. "I was so in love with my husband when we were kids. I guess it began annoying to him. But as time passed, he gave me bits and pieces of his love and now, I have it all. Now I am his wife and I knew what I was going to go through if I marry him. Even when he is always gone, I have our children to make me happy and have wonderful memories of him." She then turned to him and grabbed his hand. "I know that you are hurting but I know there is someone out there is waiting to love you as well. That love will erase your pain and suffering."

"I don't want that. I want revenge." Teen Sasuke said, tossing her hand away.

"A lonely path huh…" Sakura said, turning to her husband. She found him staring at her with a worry look on his face. "It is a very hard path to take."

"It doesn't matter. I will reach my goal." Teen Sasuke said.

"You sound a lot like him." Sakura said. "I have a feeling you would regret it."

"I won't… I promise you that." Teen Sasuke said. "You don't know anything about me. You don't know what I have been through and all the pain that I have felt. You don't know anything. You always lived a lavish life style. You don't know what hardship what I have endured." She didn't say a word. She kept on staring at her husband. He followed her gaze and found his future self staring at her. He can see how worried he was. _He is so damn weak. How did I end up like him?_

"Even when we don't share the same pain, it doesn't mean I cannot learn your pain." Sakura said. "My husband has been through a lot and I can't relate to his hardships. All I can do is to be by his side and give him a smile."

"That doesn't help." Teen Sasuke said.

"A smile actually does help. It shows how much someone cares for you." Sakura said. "My husband made many sins in the past and hurt many people that were close to him even me. He tried to kill me once and I tried to kill him too."

"Really?" Teen Sasuke said. _I tried to kill her?_

"Yes, the Hokage and my husband were my teammates. Naruto became my best friend and I always depend on him to get Sasuke back." Sakura said. "But I didn't realize that I was just giving him too much work and being a burden to him. I wanted to be strong not only to help Naruto but also to be strong enough to bring Sasuke back home." She then let out a sigh. "I tried to get him back but we ended up fighting. If it wasn't for Naruto, I would probably be dead by him." She then let out a small smile. "It sounds silly. Everyone thinks I deserve better and tell me it is a waste of time waiting for him. He will never return. He will never love me. But as much I wanted to throw in the towel, my heart still told me that I should love him."

"So why does a smile work?" Teen Sasuke said. "You didn't give me a good answer."

"It just does…" Sakura said.

"I think it is so stupid… I mean… How can a smile save…" Then she did something that made him froze in shock. She placed two fingers on his forehead and smiled.

"I hope you find your light someday." Sakura said. He sat there not uttering a word and he blushed in front of her. "And you would probably understand what I am talking about." She stood up from her seat. She started walking away from him and all he did was nothing. Teen Sasuke then stood up from his seat and walked into the house.

 _She doesn't know a damn thing. Nothing…. She doesn't even know._ Teen Sasuke thought, standing in the living room. He eyes caught a glimpse of the wedding photo once more. _A smile… stupid…_ He walked out but stared at Sakura. She was smiling sweetly towards her husband. He blushed as she watched her. _However, she does have a beautiful smile._

Sasuke let out a grin when his wife walked towards his way. "So what did you two talked about?" He asked.

"Nothing much…" Sakura said, smiling. Then she turned and found all the trees on fire. _Please don't tell me…_ "SATORU! WHAT DID I TOLD YOU ABOUT FIRE STYLE JUTSU IN THE YARD!"

"Oops…" Satoru said. "I'm in trouble."

"I told you a little fire brother not a lot." Sarada said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! HE ALMOST GOT MY HEAD!" Boruto screamed.

"THAT IS BEACAUSE YOU TRIED TO KISS ME!" Sarada snapped.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO. IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Boruto snapped back.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Satoru snapped.

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT!" Boruto snapped.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Sarada snapped. Himawari and Kakura just stared at them.

"Guys, stop it…" Himawari said. "We have to stop the fire before Mrs. Uchiha comes over."

"Damn that's right. She is pretty scary when she is mad." Boruto said, shivering.

"Don't worry, I can fix it Boru-chan and Hima-chan." Kakura said, walking towards the burning trees. She blew cold breezing wind towards the flames and the fire disappeared yet the trees were covered with glimmering ice. "Oh no, I over did it."

"At least the fire is out." Sarada said, patting on the head. "Great job Kakura."

"Thanks Sara-chan." Kakura said, smiling and blushing at the same time.

"That was amazing Kakura. The trees look like crystals." Saruto said, staring at the trees with awe. "I didn't know you can do that."

"I am an ice user like my mommy but I can also control sand like my daddy too." She explained.

"What I expected from the Kazekage's daughter." Boruto said, smiling. "Hey Kakura, guess what?"

"What?" She asked, staring at him with a baffle look on her face.

"You're it…" Boruto said.

"Hey Kakura, I can count with you if you want." Satoru said, blushing. "You are still new to the game so…"

"I will like that." She said, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5: House of Monsters

**Chapter Five: House of Monsters**

Sakura and Hinata were in charge of cooking the main course and side dishes while Ashley baked delicious cakes, pies, and made lemonade. "Hey Sakura, you must be very happy that your husband is back home." Hinata said, smiling. She was slicing onions.

"Oh Hinata, I am very happy that he is back home." Sakura said, frying chicken in a large black pan. "The kids are also happy seeing their father as well. Satoru was shy at first but now he is always around him."

"I am happy to hear that." Ashley said, mixing a batter in a mixing bowl. "It must be hard for you to raise them by yourself."

"It is hard to be apart from him but I know he is doing this mission to protect us." Sakura said. "But Ashley, tell me more about that Sousuke."

"I feel sorry for the boy." Hinata said. "He must be in a lot of pain seeing his parents die like that."

"Oh well…" Ashley said, scratching her head. _Things you do for that Loser._ Sasuke was listening in on them and was worried as well of what she was going to say. "I took on a mission in the Moon Kingdom. I was escorting a Prince and we passed by a small town. Sousuke was working in the fields while his parents were greeting us. Then an army of rogue ninjas stormed towards us. I protected the Prince and his parents. Sousuke raced in to help me but two of the ninjas were going to attack him. His parents took the hit and died in his arms."

"How sad…" Hinata said.

"That's terrible…" Sakura said.

"After my mission, I came back to the small town to visit him but he was set on vengeance." Ashley said. "So I offered him to be a Sand Ninja and he agreed."

"I can relate to him. I watched Neji died." Hinata said, frowning. "If he was here, he would make a great uncle."

"Hinata, he sacrificed his life to protect you. He must be very proud of the woman you have become." Sakura said.

"Thanks Sakura." Hinata said, smiling. Sasuke let out a sigh and walked to the away from the kitchen. Ashley knew he was there and let out a smile.

"Now let's finish up. We have a lot of monsters to feed." Sakura said, giggling.

"So Gaara, how is the in-laws?" Naruto teased. The men were sitting in the dining room while the children were still outside, playing.

"You mean in law… He is alright." Gaara replied.

"Come on, you must be shocked to have Orochimaru as a father in law." Naruto said. "He created Ashley with his sperm and a woman's egg in a lab."

"Yes I was surprised but I don't know what you are asking from me." Gaara said. _He is always noisy with my life._

"He just wants to know if he drives you crazy like Naruto's father in law." Sasuke said, letting out a sigh.

"Hey, he is so strict. He was disappointed that Boruto doesn't have the Byakugan." Naruto snapped. "Also, he gave me a long ass lecture of taking care of his daughter when I asked him for his blessing."

"Well, Sakura's parents were happy that I was part of the family." Sasuke said. _Actually, her father reminded me of my dad._ "And to be honest, I like her parents."

"You got to be kidding me. You like her parents." Naruto said. "That's a first." He then turned to Gaara. "So do you like Ashley's father?"

"Orochimaru and I do have a history together but I buried all that for the sake of my wife. He is different around her; he acts more like a loving father than an evil bloodthirsty scientist. Plus he spoils Kakura like crazy. He doesn't miss a birthday, Christmas, or any other holiday."

"Man, even snake man changed." Naruto said, letting out a chuckle. "Who would have thought we would sit here and have a normal conversation instead of killing each other?"

"I refer you three killing each other." Teen Sasuke said, walking in the room.

"So mini Sasuke or should I say Sousuke, how is the future so far?" Naruto asked.

"It is a shitty future." Teen Sasuke snapped.

"He is still a jerk. I give you that." Naruto said. _I wish I can beat the shit out of him but I would end up hurting Sasuke. What a lucky bastard._

"Instead of hating the future, why don't you enjoy it?" Gaara said. "The way I see it, the time you came from was far more shitter than this time."

"Don't be smart with me." Teen Sasuke snapped.

"At least have some manners." Sasuke replied. Teen Sasuke crossed his arms in front of them. _This kid, was I really this… Man I must be such an asshole._

"You don't have any right to tell me what to do… I can do whatever I want." Teen Sasuke snapped. Then Sakura entered the room.

"Sousuke, I hope you are hungry. Satoru told me that you ate most of the tomato stew I made. So I made some more for you." Sakura said, smiling. "Dinner is ready so I hope you have an appetite."

"Yes ma'am…" Teen Sasuke said, blushing. _What is wrong with me? How is she able to calm me down?_ Naruto was holding his laugh while Gaara and Sasuke let out a small grin.

"SATORU! SARADA! IT IS TIME TO SET THE TABLE! TELL EVERYONE IT IS TIME TO EAT!" Sakura screamed.

"OKAY MOM!"

"Well I have to get back in the kitchen." Sakura said, walking back in.

"So you don't listen to anyone?" Sasuke said.

"Shut it…" Teen Sasuke snapped. "It is not my fault that your wife is hot." Then there was a brief silence. _Did I really say that?_

"So you are attracted to girls around your teens." Naruto teased. "I was getting worried that you were gay."

"I see so your first kiss wasn't a gay moment." Gaara pointed out. Naruto plus the Sasukes screamed when they heard that.

"WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?" They screamed.

"My wife of course… She tells me everything." Gaara said, smiling.

"Ashley…" They said, gritting their teeth. _Remind me to talk with her after dinner._ Then Sarada and Satoru raced in the house.

"Are you ready Satoru?" Sarada asked.

"I was born ready…" Satoru said. Sarada pulled plates from the cabinet and tossed towards Satoru. Satoru caught all of them and swiftly dashed around the table to set it. Sarada came out with metal chopsticks and napkins and tossed to each plate. The napkins were perfectly centered on the plate, shaped like a rose and the chopsticks landed beside the plates. In no time, the table was set.

"DONE!" The both screamed.

"I guess it is another tie." Sarada said. "Little brother, you are getting really fast."

"Thanks..." Satoru said.

Sasuke was marveled by his children. Yes they are ninjas and all but he was impressed how well they set the table plus how well they worked together.

"Your kids are pretty good." Naruto said. "They are probably going to boost up the Uchiha's name back."

"I really don't care about that. I am just happy that they are my children." Sasuke said, smiling. Kakura raced towards his father and hugged him.

"Did you have fun?" Gaara asked.

"Yes Daddy but I covered the trees with ice." Kakura said, smiling.

"I see…" Gaara said. "Are you sure it was just the trees?"

"Well, Boru-chan wanted a skating rink so I made one." Kakura said.

"BORUTO!" Naruto screamed. _That boy, convincing a little girl to do something stupid… He is going to get it._ Himawari walked in the house. "Himawari, where is your brother?"

"He had a bright idea of licking the rink and his stuck." Himawari said, giggling.

"So your son is dense like you." Sasuke teased.

"Why am I not surprised?" Teen Sasuke added.

"What did you say emo?" Naruto snapped.

"You want to settle this dobe." Sasuke replied.

"Kakura, can you do me a favor and help Naruto's son out of that ice?" Gaara asked.

"Yes Daddy…" Kakura said, walking outside the house. Gaara let out a sigh and watched the three men staring and screaming at each other. "AHHHHH!"

"KAKURA!" Gaara screamed, racing out the house. Everyone followed after and found his little girl in the arms of a rogue ninja. But he wasn't alone. He had a squad made out of twenty ninjas behind him. "You better think twice about what you are doing. If there is a single scratch on my daughter, your head is mines."

"You guys are not very bright to come here." Boruto snapped. He was freed from his icy prison but it seems that he was fighting them all on his own that he has bruises on his arms and legs. He took down half of them on his own and now there were only 20 left.

"You are not in any position to threaten me." The man said, placing a kunai on his daughter's neck. Kakura stood there emotionless. Even with the kunai on her neck, she kept a straight face. The man turned to her. "Hey, are you supposed to cry or something?"

"Nope, you guys are going to get it." Kakura said, smiling. "You do know that you entered a house full of monsters."

"I see that your daughter is not scared at all. She reminds me of you Gaara." Naruto teased.

"But it still doesn't change the fact that her life is on the line." Gaara said, gritting his teeth. _Damn it, I was afraid of this. I knew we were being followed._

"LET KAKURA GO YOU JERKS!" Satoru screamed. He was about to race towards him until Sarada stopped him. "SARADA, LET ME GO!"

"Calm down little brother. They have Kakura hostage. If you rush up to them, they might hurt her." Sarada said. "We have to think things through first."

"But Kakura…" Satoru said.

"Don't worry… You won't lose her." Sarada said, smiling.

Hinata raced towards his son. "Boruto, are you okay?" She asked.

"I am fine mom. If it wasn't for Kakura, I would have died." He replied, smiling. "I tried to save Kakura but they keep on coming. I thought we can handle it but I guess not."His shoulder was bleeding and Hinata started to panic. "Mom, it's nothing. It is just a cut."

"I don't care if it is just a cut. I don't like seeing you hurt Boruto." Hinata said, frowning. She cupped his face. "Boruto, I know you are a ninja but you are also my son. I worry about you so please."

"I know mom." Boruto said, smiling. "I am sorry for being reckless." Then Himawari dashed towards them. She hugged him tightly. "Himawari?"

"Are you okay big brother?" She asked, holding back tears.

"Himawari, I am fine. I am not dying." He replied.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked. "You guys better have a good reason. I am pissed that you lay a hand on my son."

"You know very well what we want Hokage. We want the girl." The man said, pointing to Ashley. "For years we were tracking her down and you all stopped us. Now, we will take back what is rightfully ours."

"Why do they want Ashley?" Teen Sasuke asked.

"Ashley was created with the ninetails fox's chakra. And with her eyes' ability, she is something to have." Sasuke said. "Imagine a whole army with that ability…"

"So what is going to be?" The man said. "Are you going to surrender?"

"Yes just please don't hurt my baby." Ashley said. She then turned to her daughter. "Kakura, everything is going to be fine. I promise…" Kakura nodded her head. Ashley let out a sigh and walked towards the, She tossed her pouch and weapon to the ground and continued her way to them. As she reaches them, Teen Sasuke used smoke pellets and a cloud of smoke covered them. Ashley took this chance to grab her daughter and moved away from them. "Kakura, are you okay? Oh baby, did they hurt you?"

"I am okay mommy. I am not hurt. I knew you were going to save me." Kakura said, smiling. Ashley hugged her tightly.

"I am so happy you are safe. I thought I was going to lose you. I am so happy that you are okay." She said. Kakura hugged her back.

"I love you too mom." Kakura said.

"I love you more." Ashley replied. She then placed her with the other children. "Mommy is going to hurt the bad guys really bad so stay here with Prince okay baby."

"Okay mommy…" Kakura said, smiling. All of their parents lined up in front of house while they watched. They eyes were filled with anger and rage. "Like I tell you, a house of monsters…"

"Kakura, are you okay?" Satoru asked. "I was worried about you."

"Oh Sato-chan, I am fine." She replied, grabbing his hand. "But is it okay if I hold your hand a bit? I feel a little bit scared."

"Sure thing Kakura…" Satoru said, blushing. "I will protect you."

"I know…" Kakura said, blushing.

"You are going to pay for hurting my son." Hinata said, activating her Byakugan.

"You made my daughter cry and I don't like seeing her cry." Naruto said, cracking his knuckles.

"You come to my home uninvited and hurt my future daughter in law. Unforgivable…" Sakura said, putting her black gloves on.

"You will regret coming here." Sasuke added, activating his Sharigan.

"I am not a lover of violence but in this case, I will make an exception." Ashley said, covering her arms with ice.

"You are not having my wife and you are going to pay for taking my daughter hostage." Gaara said. Sand swirled around him.

"Damn, our parents are scary." Boruto said with an uneasy look.

"Mama is never like that." Himawari said, shaking and holding onto her brother's arm. "She is very scary."

"She is just being protective." Sarada said. "My mom is like that as well. You will get used to it." _I remember that look before. When she has that look in her eyes, no one can stop her._

"Sato-chan, what did your mom mean by future daughter in law?" Kakura asked. "Are we getting married?" Satoru blushed in front of her.

"I have no clue." He lied. _Way a go mom…_

They watched their parents beat the intruders brutally and each one of them reveal a demon inside them. The intruders were scared to death. Teen Sasuke however stared at his future self. He was strong and his moments were not wasted. _I have to admit, I am not that weak. He is not breaking a sweat._ He then turned to Sakura. She was fast and strong. She punched anyone that came her way. He blushed when he found her smiling. She was enjoying the fight and he blush every shade of red. _She is enjoying it?_ He then noticed Kakura standing beside him. "What do you want?"

"I want to say thank you for saving me." Kakura said, smiling.

"I didn't save you. Your mom did." Teen Sasuke said.

"But if it wasn't for your smoke pellet, my mommy wouldn't get an opening." Kakura said, grabbing his hand. He felt something cold and when she let go, it was a rose made out of ice. "Thank you Mr. Uchiha for everything." Teen Sasuke froze in front of the girl. He didn't know what to say. She waved goodbye and walked away from him. Teen Sasuke stared at his gift and thought of throwing it away but he let out a sigh and put it in his bag.

All of the intruders were unconscious expect for one. The husbands tied the unconscious ninjas while the wives did the ugly part, interrogating. Naruto tied the conscious ninja up and hanged him on a tree. Sakura, Hinata, and Ashley were standing in front of the tied intruder.

"So talk, who do you work for?" Sakura asked. "Is it Kaguya?"

"I am not telling anything to you three bitches." The man said. "Fuck off…"

"Watch your mouth." Hinata scolded.

"I will punch you to death if you don't answer my question." Sakura snapped, pulling his hair. He screamed when his hair was being pulled so harshly. "Now tell me, who do you work for and why are you after Ashley?"

"I told you bitches to fuck off." He snapped.

"I guess there is no choice." Hinata said, letting out a sigh. "Ashley…"

"I am going to enjoy this." Ashley said, creating a bat out of ice. "Piñata… Never had one before but I read there supposed to be candy inside. I hope there is candy out of you."

"Ashley you know that is highly impossible. You would probably get blood." Sakura said, smiling evilly. "And you know very well that I love the color red."

"If you hit hard enough, you might get his heart." Hinata said, smiling evilly as well.

"Oh goodie…" Ashley said, smiling evilly. "But my favorite part is when I hear the sound of screaming." She moved to the man's hear. "Please scream for me." Their husbands stared at them and let out a sweat drop. The man started screaming and begging while they giggled.

"I am just glad that is not me." Naruto said, scratching his head. "Or any of us for that matter…"

"Yeah…" Sasuke said. He then found Gaara on his knees in front of his daughter.

"Are you okay Kakura?" Gaara asked. "Were you scared?"

"Just a little…But I knew I was going to be saved." Kakura said, letting out a frown. "I wish I wasn't weak though. It is my fault that I got captured." Gaara then hugged her.

"Oh Kakura, it is not your fault. You did your best and I am very proud of you." Gaara said.

"Thank you Daddy." She said, hugging him back.

"HEY HINATA, I AM HUNGRY!" Naruto screamed.

"Oh dear, I completely forgot about dinner." Hinata said.

"Sakura…Hinata… You two go ahead. I need to finish this. It was my fault after all that they are here." Ashley said.

"It is not your fault." Hinata said.

"Don't blame yourself." Sakura said, grabbing her shoulder.

"Thanks you two but let me handle this." She replied, smiling. "I will catch up."

"Alright but please hurry." Sakura said. The two women walked away from the tree and towards the others. Everyone walked in the house except for Gaara. He sat at the same spot, staring at her. Ashley turned to the man.

"You better talk before I do something that will make you bleed." Ashley said. "Is it Lord Volk?"

"No, you killed him remember." He snapped. Ashley punched him so hard that he coughed out blood.

"If it is not him then who?" Ashley snapped. "Who are you working for?"

"I can't…breathe…" He said, grasping for air.

"Another punch and you won't be breathing." She said, staring at him with daggering eyes. The man was shivering with fear. "So tell me…"

"We are not working for anyone. You killed our boss and we haven't gotten our money from him. So we decided to take revenge on you and we failed." The man said. "Please don't kill me." She formed a kunai with her ice. "Please…" She cut the rope and he fell to the ground.

"You are stupid." Ashley said.

"What?" He replied. She stepped on his chest and made him face her.

"How dare you come and threatened my family just because you don't have a paycheck? What a stupid notion. You all have so much potential and yet you waste it on being rogues." Ashley scolded. The man eyes widened as he stared at her. "Everyone deserves a better and peaceful life even you. As the wife of the Kazekage, I will ask the Hokage to give you all a second chance to be part of something better."

"You will do that." The man said, holding back tears.

"Like I told you before, I don't like violence. It pulls away peace and happiness and threatens your loved ones." Ashley said, letting out a sigh. "Lord Volk almost took all of that away from me and I won't let you do the same. I will kill anyone that harms my family and friends so please don't be the stupid one that tries to harm them." She bends down to him and let out a smile. He blushed as she cupped his face. "Stay out of trouble next time…" She blew cold air towards him and he knocked out. She stood up and let out another sigh. She then felt warm arms wrapped round her. She turned and found her husband.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I am fine." Ashley said. "I think I am getting too soft."

"You were always soft." He teased. "You always had a thing for bad boys."

"Meanie…" She pouted. "You weren't a bad boy when I met you."

"Well, I can be if you want." He said, nibbling her cat girl. She blushed let out a small mourn. "I don't like anyone eyeing my wife. You are mine."

"Jealousy is a cute trait for you Gaara." She replied.

"Let's get something to eat." Gaara replied. "And after, I will eat my dessert."

"Yeah, they are probably waiting for us." Ashley said, grabbing his hand. He then kissed her on the forehead. "I can't wait for dessert too."


	6. Chapter 6: News of a Brighter Future

**Chapter Six: News of a Brighter Future**

Everyone was eating and chatting away in the dining room. Sasuke stared at everyone for a brief moment. Naruto and Boruto were fighting over the last piece of chicken while Hinata was trying to break the feud. _Like father like son..._ He then turned his gaze to Himawari and Sarada were chatting away with Sakura. Sakura was sitting beside him yet she was more focused on the little girls. _Sarada grew up beautifully. She looks more like her mother._ He then found his son blushing next to Kakura. They were eating side my side and were chatting away. _I guess I wouldn't be surprised if they end up getting married._ He turned to Ashley and Gaara. She was feeding her husband. Gaara didn't refuse and took a bite. _These two are the happiest couple I have ever encountered._ He let out a sigh. _I haven't been the best husband and father to my family._ His teen self was sitting next to Kakura. He didn't bother to talk to the people around him. He just ate his meal in peace. _I have pulled myself away from happiness far too long._

"Honey, are you okay?" Sakura asked. Sasuke turned to her and found her worried.

"I am fine Sakura." He replied. "Do you always host dinner parties?"

"I take turns hosting with Naruto. We do it every Saturday and holidays. This is actually the first dinner party we have with you and Gaara's family." Sakura said. Sasuke let out a frown. "Sasuke?"

"I missed a lot. Twice I didn't watch my children grow." Sasuke said. Sakura grabbed his hand. He turned to his wife and found her smiling.

"You didn't miss anything." Sakura said. "Sadara understood why you are gone and made it her job to be the best Uchiha and Satoru would always talk about you with so much excitement. You may be gone for a long time my love but you have forgotten that our hearts are connected. You would always return home with us smiling because we will always love you." Sasuke let out a grin and kissed her hand.

"Thank you Sakura, I love you too." He replied.

"WELL, LET'S CELBARATE FOR SASUKE'S RETURN!" Naruto screamed, giving the all the adults wine. "CHEERS!"

"Dobe, I don't deserve a toast." Sasuke said.

"Come on Papa, we are happy that you are home." Sarada said, smiling.

"And I am happy that I got to meet you. I thought you were going to hate me but I am happy I was wrong." Satoru said. Sasuke smiled once more and raised his glass.

"Then I am blessed to have wonderful children and an amazing wife." Sasuke said. Sakura blushed as he heard that.

"I will toast to that." Hinata said, smiling.

"Same here." Naruto said. They sipped on their wine but Ashley didn't bother to touch her glass. She just smiled at Sasuke.

 _I am proud of you Loser. You deserve love in your life._ Ashley thought.

"Don't tell me you like him too?" A voice said. She turned and noticed that Teen Sasuke was sitting beside her.

"No, he is not my type. I am just happy for him." Ashley said. She then smiled sweetly at him. "Well, happy for you." Teen Sasuke didn't reply to her, instead, he turned his gaze to his future self and let out a smirk.

"Do I really deserve love?" He asked. "Even with all the sins I have committed."

"Look around the table, everyone is cheering for your return." Ashley said. "You may think that your future self is weak but I believe he is one of the strongest men in the world."

"You have so much faith in him." He said.

"I do… I owe him a lot." Ashley said. "I owe you a lot."

"Ashley, what's wrong? You didn't bother to touch your glass." Naruto said.

"I am not in the mood for alcohol at the moment." Ashley said, turning to them. "But I am very pleased that Sasuke is back."

"But Blue, you have to drink." Naruto said, giving Ashley a glass of wine.

"Whiskers, I told you I can't." Ashley said, letting out a sigh. "I am not in the mood for drinking."

"Come on, you promised that we will drink someday and this is the perfect day to drink some bottles." Naruto complained.

"Honey, if she doesn't want to drink then don't force her." Hinata said.

"Naruto, do you have to be forceful?" Sakura scolded.

"I just want us all to have a good time." Naruto said. He then turned to her. "Sorry Ashley…"

"It is quite alright." Ashley said. "There is nothing to be sorry about."

"Is something wrong Ashley?" Gaara asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I am fine my love. It is just I will love to drink but I can't." Ashley said, turning to her stomach and rubbing it. "I don't think it is good for the baby." Gaara dropped his chopsticks and everyone eyes widened. Gaara grabbed her hands.

"You're pregnant?" Gaara said.

"Yes, I just found out yesterday during my mission. I was feeling sick and a kind doctor gave me a checkup. He told me the reason why I was sick because I was four weeks pregnant. I wanted to tell you but I didn't know when." Ashley said, smiling and blushing at the same time.

"Mommy, so that means I am going to be an older sister like Sara-chan?" Kakura asked.

"Yes and like Sarada, I want you to be the best big sister ever." Ashley said.

"I am so happy." Kakura said, turning to Satoru. "Sato-chan, I am going to be a big sister."

"That's so cool." Satoru said, smiling. _She is so pretty when she smiles. I can stare at her forever._ "I am happy for you."

"Oh Congrats dude." Naruto said.

"Oh Ashley, I am happy for you." Hinata said.

"We have another reason to celebrate." Sakura said.

"I am sorry. I didn't want to take the attention away from Sasuke. It is his special night." Ashley said, looking worried.

"It is a special night for everyone so don't worry about it Stupid Cat." Sasuke said. Ashley just smiled. Gaara kissed his wife on the forehead. _I never thought I would have this but somehow it feels good to have something like this._

After the dinner party, Naruto and Hinata with their children said their goodbyes and so did Gaara's family as well. Sakura was washing all the dishes while Sasuke put the kids to sleep. "Do you want some help?" A voice said. She turned and found Teen Sasuke.

"Oh darling, you don't have too." Sakura said, smiling sweetly at her. He started to blush. "I can do it. You must have a long day. You can rest while I finish up."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I am positive." Sakura said. Teen Sasuke walked up to his room but he heard voices. He followed it and found Satoru, Sarada, and his future self on the bed.

"Daddy, please read this book. Mom always reads it to me every night." Satoru said, giving him the book.

"Sure…" Sasuke said, grabbing the book. He then let out a smirk. "The Demon Prince and the Hero by… You got to be kidding me."

"Yup, Ashley wrote that for him on his first birthday and it is his favorite ever since." Sarada said, smiling.

"Please Daddy, can you read it?" Satoru said, hugging his teddy bear.

 _Even if he is a smart and strong child, he is still a four year old. I am happy that he didn't grow up yet._ Sasuke said, letting out a smile. "Of course son…" He said, opening the book. There was a drawing of a demon boy with a crown. He had raven black hair and red eyes. _Why this drawing looks like me?_ "Once upon a time, there was a Demon Prince who lived in his dark palace alone. He despises humans that he concealed himself in his castle, locking himself from the world."

"I feel sorry for him. He needs a friend." Satoru said.

"Why do you think that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, he is lonely and who would want to be alone forever?" Satoru said. Teen Sasuke heard his response and he gripped his chest. Sasuke patted his head and continued on reading. He turned the page and it was a drawing of a knight in silver armor.

"The people in the nearby village were scared of the demon even though he hasn't harmed them. So they hired a brave hero to burst through the doors of the castle and slay the Demon Prince." Sasuke read. "The Demon Prince was agitated that an intruder entered his home. So he fought him off. The Demon Prince was surprised that the knight was putting up a fight and he smiled that he found a worthy opponent." _Ashley, what were you thinking when you were writing this story?_ He turned to his son. He was cuddling beside him and his daughter was laying beside him, listening to him. "The Demon Prince swung his blade towards the Knight once more and the Knight's helmet flew in the air." He turned the page and it was a drawing of a woman with long pink hair and emerald eyes. "He froze and found a beautiful maiden with silky pink hair and shiny green eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and she did something that he thought he would never receive."

"What is it?" Satoru asked.

"She smiled. The most beautiful smile he has ever seen." Sasuke said. The maiden tossed her blade to him and surrendered. She asked if she can be free in return, she would visit him every day." He turned the page and it was a drawing of the Demon Prince and the maiden yet she was wearing a red dress. "The Demon Prince was surprise of her request and found her annoying yet he agreed with her terms. Every day she would visit and bring fresh apples from the village. At first the Demon Prince didn't like her presence but every time she left, he felt lost."

"He fell in love with her." Satoru said. "Just like you and mommy right?" Sasuke let out a blush and so did Teen Sasuke.

"Yes, your mother is the most annoying woman on the planet yet she is the most loving." Sasuke said. "I am blessed to have your mother."

"Same here." Satoru said. "She is the best."

"Anyway, it has been a month and the Demon King grew to enjoy Maiden's company. But then one day, she didn't come and he was worried. He then heard screaming outside his castle. He walked to the balcony and found the whole village, heading towards his castle with weapons in the hands." He turned the page and it was a drawing of the Demon Prince being chained. "The Demon Prince tried to fight them off but there was too many and he was chained. He was about to be executed until the beautiful maiden stood before him. She begged the people to let him go and that he was harmless. The people screamed at her and accused her for being under a magic spell but she replied that she loves him."

"The Maiden is so brave." Sarada said.

"Yeah, she is awesome." Satoru said. Sasuke turned the page and it was a kissing scene. Satoru covered his eyes and stick out his tongue. "Yuck…"

"Come on Satoru, couples do that all the time. You might do that with Kakura." Sarada teased.

"Sarada don't say that." Satoru said. Sarada let out a giggle and run her hand through his pink hair.

"You are so cute when you are mad." Sarada said.

"Daddy, Sarada is being annoying." Satoru said. "Make her stop…"

"I am going to stop reading if you two don't stop." Sasuke said.

"Please don't stop." Sarada said. "Please keep reading."

"Yeah Daddy, keep reading." Satoru said.

"Alright…" Sasuke said. "The Demon King was shocked of what the Maiden had told him and she even kissed him to prove her love to him. But then one of the villagers tried to attack and she didn't move from her pose. She was going to take the hit. The Demon King broke free from his chains and pushed her away, making the attacker stab him." He turned the page and found the maiden crying. "She cried when he found him bleeding. He cupped her face and smiled, it was something that he would only give to her. The villagers witness his humane deed that they felt guilty for their actions. He wasn't going to die yet he wasn't going to be alone anymore. His dark heart was filled with love and only the maiden was worthy to have it." He turned the page and found the Demon King with the Maiden in the village. "As the Demon King recovered, he moved away from loneliness and open up to people. Eventually, he learned to love the company of other people and the people love him as well but the only person that his heart will solely belong to was the maiden and that her love made his life far more better… The End…" He found his son yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"That was a great story." Satoru said. "I love the Demon King. Can you read it to me tomorrow?"

"Yes…." He replied, standing up from his seat and putting the book on the table near his bed. He then tucks him in while he let out another yawn. "But right now I need you to sleep."

"Daddy, I am glad you are home."Satoru said.

"Same here…" He said. He then did something he thought he would never do. He kissed his son on the forehead while he was drifting into slumber. Sarada walked up to his father and kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you daddy and good night…" Sarada said, walking out the door. Teen Sasuke made sure that he was out of sight. Sasuke turned to the wall of his son's room and found drawings of his family. In every drawing, he was there. He touched the drawing on the wall. _He never stops loving me. He is just like his mother in so many ways._ He then walked out the room and downstairs to the kitchen. Teen Sasuke followed after him. Sasuke found his wife washing the last dish. _I am blessed to have this annoying woman in my damn life._ He hugged her from behind.

"You do know how to scare a person." Sakura teased, letting out a giggle.

"Well, I like to surprise you." Sasuke said.

"So are the kids asleep?" Sakura asked.

"Yup, I read them the Demon King and the Hero. What an interesting book to read." Sasuke said.

"You should thank Ashley for that. She is such a great storyteller plus Gaara drew those pictures. She only made one copy of that book and it was only meant for Satoru." Sakura explained. "I keep telling her that she should be an author but she doesn't want to. She published two books and one of them is a bestseller." Sasuke then hugged her even tighter. "Sasuke, is there something wrong?"

"No, I am just happy. You raised our children well without me and I have decided to stay." Sasuke said. She turned the sink off and turned to him.

"Really? You are really going to stay?" Sakura said, leaking tears.

"You are a wonderful wife and mother Sakura and you deserve better than me." Sasuke said, cupping his face. "However, I am happy that you love me because it saved me from loneliness and despair. The home I once lost is back and it is all because of you." He wiped her tears away. "And I want to stay home."

"I am so happy. The kids will be thrilled." Sakura said, smiling.

"I have already tended to my children but I think it time for me to tend to my wife." Sasuke said, smiling mischievously. Sakura blushed as he lifted her onto the counter.

"You do know that we have a guest." Sakura said. "Sousuke might hear us."

"He is probably sleeping right now." Sasuke said. No he wasn't, Teen Sasuke was watching them.

 _He is mocking me right now._ Teen Sasuke thought, staring at them.

"Well, I guess if my husband is hungry I have no choice but to satisfy him." Sakura teased, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That is why I love you." Sasuke said, capturing her lips. He was between her legs and he got rid of everything that was blocking him from her smooth silky skin. She mourned as he licked her neck.

 _WHAT THE FUCK! THEY ARE GOING TO FUCK EACH OTHER IN THE KITCHEN!_ Teen Sasuke thought, blushing. He blushed even more when he saw Sakura with a desired look on her face. _She is so sexy… WAIT DID I JUST CALL SAKURA SEXY!_ Sakura took off his shirt and nibbled his ear. Sasuke growled and consumed her breast.

"Oh Sasuke…" She mourned.

 _OH DAMN…_ Teen Sasuke thought, blushing even more. He was horny as well and all because she called out his name so seductively and so desiring. Sasuke spread her legs even wider and kneeled. He kissed her thighs hungrily. Her scent was so overpowering that he wanted more of her. He then started to taste her and she let out a small cry of lust.

"Sasuke, not there… You are driving me insane…" She mourned. She started to bite on her finger so she won't mourn any louder. "Oh Sasuke…"

"Sakura, I want all of you." Sasuke replied, devouring her. He was hungry for her and only her. He trailed kisses upwards to her stomach and then her breasts. He then was inches away from her lips. "You have no idea how much I missed you." He kissed her while he dug his fingers within her. She let out a cry through the passionate kiss. Teen Sasuke couldn't handle the intense scene he was witnessing that his manhood shot up.

 _DAMN IT, WHY AM I SO HORNY? I DON'T LIKE SAKURA!_ Teen Sasuke thought, biting his finger as well. _I should leave now but why can't I move? Why do I want to see more?_

"I miss you too Sasuke." Sakura said, smiling. Sasuke returned the smile and captured her lips once more. He then entered her and let out a cry. He started going in and out of her, giving her the pleasure that she deserves. "Sasuke… I want more… please give me more…" He quickened his pace and thrust even deeper to her core. Her cry of desire and lust made it worse. The more he heard her, the more he wanted to answer her call."Sasuke…" He lifted her away from the counter and pinned her to the wall.

 _I am such a demon in bed. How did this happen?_ Teen Sasuke thought. _And Sakura is so damn beautiful. Damn it, I want a piece of her. I want to be the one to make love to her._

"If I can remember correctly, this is actually the same place we did it the first time." Sasuke teased.

"You always love this wall." Sakura said, giggling.

"I only love it because of you." He said, thrusting her once more. She was overwhelmed with all the pleasure that she was receiving. She wanted more of him. She loves how he growls in every stroke and how tightly he held her in his embrace. He loves how soft her body is and how every time he takes a taste of her, he can't get enough. He is addicted not only to her body but also to her love. "Sakura…"

"Sasuke, I am can't hold much longer." She mourned, hugging him tighter. "I am going…"

"Same here…" He said. As the reach their limit of their pleasure, Sakura mourned as he burst within her. She then fell in her husband embrace, panting. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. She then swift her weight towards him and they fell to the floor. She was on top and he pinned him down. "Sakura."

"Round two…" She said, smiling mischievously.

"Fuck yeah…" He said, pulling her to a kiss.

Teen Sasuke finally had the willpower to leave the kitchen and walk upstairs to his room. _Somehow, the future is not so bad after all._


	7. Chapter 7: Morning Bliss

**Chapter Seven: Morning Bliss**

It was around four in the morning and Sasuke woke up from his slumber. He let out a yawn while he stretched his body. _It has been awhile that I slept on a nice bed._ He turned and found his wife sleeping beside him. He let out a smile. _It has been awhile that I've seen her sleep so peacefully._ He bends down and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you…" He whispered. She let out a smile. He moved off the bed and into the bathroom to freshen up. After, he walked down to the kitchen with the vanilla folder that Gaara has given him. He scanned through the documents. _So Ashley was right, it takes like two days for the jutsu to lose affect._ He then let out a sigh. _I didn't even ask him why he wanted to go in the past._ Teen Sasuke was standing by the entrance of the kitchen. _Speak of the devil…_ "Good Morning, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah…" Teen Sasuke said. _Yeah right, you and Sakura kept me up all night. You guys were fucking each other until two in the morning. I am surprise that Sarada and Satoru couldn't hear all the mourning._

"There is something I wanted to ask you so sit." He replied. Teen Sasuke sat on the opposite end of the table and stared at him.

"What is it?"

"Why did you want to go to past?"Sasuke asked.

"To stop Itachi from killing everyone in our clan…" Teen Sasuke said, turning away. "I thought if I stop him, I might be able to save the home I lost but I ended up here."

"I see…You can't change the past."

"BUT IT WAS WORTH A TRY!" Teen Sasuke snapped.

"Do me this favor, I want you to forget about trying to change the past and focus on the future." Sasuke said.

"So you want me to forget my vengeance?" He snapped.

"No, I don't want you to change anything. When you return to your original time, follow your motives and instincts." Sasuke said. "You will create a lot of sins along the way but in the end, you will have the home we both once lost." He then let out a smile. "And maybe, you will be the one making love to Sakura."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Teen Sasuke said, blushing.

"Oh really, you weren't staring at me giving pleasure to my sexy Sakura." He teased.

"SHUT IT! HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" Teen Sasuke snapped. _He knew I was there. Fucking bastard knew I was watching…_

"I can read your thoughts." Sasuke said. "You're my past self so everything in that head of yours, it is in my head as well." Teen Sasuke crossed his arms and smirked. "If you really want to know how it feels, it feels incredible."

"STOP TALKING!" Teen Sasuke snapped. Sasuke started laughing at him. "You jerk…"

"Come on, I can't have a fun conversation with you." Sasuke teased.

"When did you even become fun?" Teen Sasuke asked.

"I really don't know. I spent half my life being all serious that I never got a chance to laugh." He replied, letting out a smile. "Kid, all I am going to tell you that we did a lot of bad things and some of the things we did we regret it. After everything we have done, I never thought I will have a home."

"So we did kill him…" Teen Sasuke said.

"We never found a home until Sakura. She never gave up on us and she showed me the true meaning of strength." Sasuke said. "So I am going to ask it again, do you know what the meaning of strength is?"

"Love…" Teen Sasuke said.

"Correct…" Sasuke said.

"But I want to take the journey that leads me to the answer." Teen Sasuke said. "So when I head back, I am going to finish that journey and hopefully, I will end up happy like you."

"I respect your decision." Sasuke said. Then Sarada walked in the kitchen in her nightgown. "Morning Sarada."

"Morning Papa…" Sarada said, letting out a yawn. She went to the fridge to pour some juice.

"What are you doing up early?" Sasuke asked. "It is just four almost to five."

"Oh, I have to get ready to help with the festival. Boruto and I are in charge of setting the stalls for the games. I want to get this done early so I can have enough time to prepare for the festival tonight." Sarada said, drinking the juice. Then Satoru entered the kitchen. "Satoru, I told you that you didn't need to see me off."

"No, I want to." Satoru said, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "I even made you bento."

"Really?" She said. Satoru went to the fridge and pulled out a square box. He opened it and it was filled with lemon popcorn chicken, green salad with tomatoes, rice balls, and sushi. "Wow Satoru, you made that for me."

"Yes, I had some help from Mom but I knew you were going to get ready without eating breakfast so I made you something to eat." Satoru said, smiling. She kneeled in front of him and smiled. "I know you are strong but you need to eat some more to keep up your strength. I don't like it when you skip meals." Then Sarada placed two fingers on his forehead.

"You are the best Satoru. Thank you so much." She said. "When you finally get into the Academy, I can make you bento."

"With dessert?" He asked.

"With dessert…" She said.

"I hope you don't be too busy today. I don't want you to miss the festival." Satoru said.

"Oh Satoru, when did I ever miss the festival? I am going to be around the village, preparing. Sarada said, smiling. "I promise to come back with a cool mask."

"Okay, you promised." Satoru said.

 _These two remind me of me and Itachi. We were always so close and I always love to hang out with him. Those days with him, when he was my brother not my target, was priceless._ Teen Sasuke thought. _I miss those days._ "Is the Valentine's Day Festival is really all that?"

"Of course, it is so much fun. There are a lot of games and delicious treats. Plus, each village will have a performance. I heard that Kakura is representing that Sand Village with her mother." Sarada explained.

"WHAT?! KAKURA IS GOING TO PERFORM!" Satoru screamed.

"Of course…" Sarada said, giggling. "Her family always avoids doing a performance but this year, they didn't come up with a good excuse so they have no choice."

"I can't wait to see it." Satoru said, blushing. _I wonder what Kakura is going to do. All I know she is going to be great on stage._ Then a dark blue cat jumped on the table. "Oh Blue, you are here." He walked up to the cat and smoothed its fur. "Are you hungry again?"

"Who is this?" Teen Sasuke asked.

"Oh it is a stray cat. He is an adventurous feline. He comes here as he pleases and we always give him milk but he doesn't like fish." Sarada poured some milk in a bowl and put it on the table. The cat meowed and started to drink.

"Well, I have to get ready." Sarada said. "Satoru, you should get ready too. You are going to have a whole day with Papa today."

"Okay…" Satoru said, walking out the kitchen with his sister. When they were again alone, Sasuke let out a sigh.

"Ashley when I asked you to check on my family I didn't mean like this." Sasuke said.

"Ashley?" Teen Sasuke said, looking dumbfounded. The cat walked up to Teen Sasuke and tilted his head on the side. "What do you want?"

"You are quite rude." The cat said. She then jumped onto Sasuke's lap and purred. Sasuke then let out another sigh and smoothed her ears. "Oh that feels good." She purred sweetly as his fingers smoothed her small ears.

"So they don't even know that you are the cat?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, in this form I can really see what is going on in the house." The cat said."It is better this way plus I get free milk."

'Well, status report."

"Sakura works long hours in the Children Hospital she developed with Ino. She usually takes Satoru with her to work or let him spend time with the Hokage. Sarada in the other hand goes on missions with her team and is in the top of her class. Sakura would always get gifts from other men that are in love with her. Even when she is married to a strong and deadly man, they had the balls to hit on her. She humbly accepts the gifts and refuses their offer of having a date with them. "

"I want a list of names…" Sasuke said, gritting his teeth. _Making a pass on my wife when I am not around, not acceptable… I am going to teach them a lesson._

"Yes sir…" The Cat said. "Throughout four years, she had 150 men asking her for coffee and giving her gifts. Also when you left, there were rumors spreading throughout the village that you were with another woman and you divorced Sakura."

"You know very well that Sakura is the only woman that I would ever love." Sasuke said, letting out a sigh. _People should learn to mind their own business._ "Is there anything else?"

"Well, there is one thing…" The Cat said, jumping back on the table and let out a meow. "She has a very dirty husband."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, Sakura usually use lemon scented pine sol to mop the floors. She never uses bleach and seamen." The Cat giggled. Both Sasuke blushed in front of the Cat.

"Stupid Cat…" Sasuke said, glaring at her. "Mind your own business… What I do with my wife doesn't concerns you." The Cat jumped on the empty chair and poof, Ashley was sitting on it in a jean shorts and a baby blue long sleeve top.

"Of course, I really do not want to know your business anyways." Ashley said, giggling. "But I am happy you had fun last night." She then turned to Teen Sasuke. "Well Good morning Sousuke, did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah…" He said, crossing his arms. _She is a weird one. But somehow, I am amazed I didn't kill her yet._

"There is something that concerns me." Sasuke said.

"What is it?" Ashley asked.

"The concept of him never returning to his original time, is it possible?" Sasuke asked.

"I am not certain. Only a few people were able to perfect the jutsu and you are one of them." Ashley explained. "However, there were some cases that the user comes back forgetting what they have done."

"So I might forget all of this when I return to my own time?" Teen Sasuke asked.

"Yes…" Ashley said. "But it is a 50-50 chance that will happen." She then transformed back into a cat and jumped on Teen's Sasuke laps and cuddled under his chin. "So in the meantime, enjoy it before you go back being all serious and deadly."

"Fine…" Teen Sasuke said, smoothing her fur. "Thanks…"

"You are welcome… Well I must be off. My husband must be wondering where am I." The Cat said.

"Ashley, the Demon Prince decided to stay with his fair maiden." Sasuke said. "So your services are no longer needed but he is very grateful for fulfilling his request."

"Oh I see, I am proud of him. I am happy that he is able to see what he has been missing." The Cat said. "Well goodbye…" She pounced out the kitchen window.

"You two are close. A lot of chemistry between you two…" Teen Sasuke teased. "Did you two ever have a thing?"

"Hell no, that woman is such a pain in my ass. She was just in the way of getting my revenge so I set her free. She ended up being under an evil scientist named Lord Volk and she was forced to kill the Kages but she couldn't. She didn't want to kill. Orochimaru made her strong but she wasn't supposed to be a weapon." He explained. "I thought she was a weapon to use against Naruto but I was wrong."

"Don't tell me that Orochimaru wanted a wife…" Teen Sasuke said. "He couldn't find one so her made one…typical…"

"Not really, you see Orochimaru had a secret. He was in love with an ill woman from the Mist Village. She couldn't be cured and he spent most of his time trying to find a cure but his efforts were futile. So when she died, Orochimaru thought of creating a daughter with her DNA."

"And that daughter was Ashley…" Teen Sasuke said. Sasuke nodded his head. "Wow… I never thought he will be a parent."

"He is surprisingly a good one. He sort things out with Gaara and he became a loving father and also loving grandfather."

"How did she end up being the Kazekage's wife?"

"That is a long ass story." Sasuke said.

"You make it seem like you are busy." Teen Sasuke said, glaring at him.

"I am…" Sasuke said. Then Sakura walked in the kitchen with only a T-shirt that only covered half her torso and panty. Both Sasuke blushed when they found her rubbing her eyes while making her way to the refrigerator. _I think she doesn't know that we are here._

"Thank God that I have a day-off, I can sleep in." She said, pouring her a cup of juice.

 _Damn, she is hot…_ Teen Sasuke thought.

 ** _I see you are still horny…_**

 _HEY, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

"I wonder if there is some strawberry shortcake left." Sakura said, bending down. "Oh yes, there is… I don't Satoru ate everything. I swear that boy has a huge appetite."

Teen Sasuke didn't know what to do. Should he speak up that he was present or should he be quiet and enjoy the view. _Fuck, when did Sakura get a body like that?_

 ** _So do you want to grab that ass or smack that ass?_**

 _I SAID STAY OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD!_ Teen Sasuke thought, glaring at his future self. Sasuke quietly stood up from his seat and took of his robe. He wrapped it around her and she jumped in shock.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said, turning to him. She blushed when she noticed that Teen Sasuke was sitting on the table. "Oh no, were you two in the kitchen the whole time?"

"Oh no, we just got in. I don't want our guest to have lustful urges though." Sasuke said, kissing her cheek. "But good morning…"

"Good morning…" She replied, blushing in front of him.

 _I fucking hate you…_ Teen Sasuke thought.

 ** _You know I can still hear your thoughts_**

 _How are you able to read my mind and I can't?"_

 ** _Maybe you suck at it… You still a lot to learn._**

 _Fuck you_

"So what are your plans today?" Sasuke asked, watching his wife taking a bite of a piece of strawberry shortcake.

"Well, I am going to start my day with this shortcake." Sakura said, letting out a giggle.

"It looks good, did you bake it?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course, you want some?" She asked, offering him a piece. He took a bite and smile.

"It is good." Sasuke said.

"I notice the children are awake. Did you tell them that you are staying?" Sakura asked.

"Not yet, I wanted to tell them when you wake up." Sasuke said. "I heard about the performance thing… Who is representing the Leaf Village?"

"Mom is…" A voice said. They turned and found Sarada and Satoru, dressed and ready. "Last year, the Uzumaki Clan represented the village and now it is our turn. Since I am busy, Mom decided to do this one herself."

"Really? So what are you planning to do Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"It is a secret." Sakura said, placing her finger on his lips. "Well, I am going to get dressed and then make breakfast."

"No, you get some sleep. I will cook breakfast." Sasuke said.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I am sure…"

"And I can help…" Satoru cheered. He raced towards his mother and hugged her. "Morning Mommy, Happy Valentine's Day."

"Oh thank you Saturo." She said, hugging him back. He pulled back and gave her a drawing. "What is this?"

"It is a drawing of our family." Satoru said. "It is your gift. I hope you love it."

"Oh Satoru, I love it." She said, kissing his forehead.

 _That looks familiar…_

 _"_ _Mama!" I screamed, racing to her. She was in the kitchen, washing dishes._

 _"_ _Oh Sasuke, is there something wrong?" She asked. I hugged her tightly and she let out a giggle. "Sasuke…"_

 _"_ _Happy Valentine's Day Mama…" I replied, giving her a rose. "I bought this for you."_

 _"_ _It's beautiful." She said, kneeling in front of me and patting my head. "Oh Sasuke, I love it." She kissed my forehead._

 _Sakura reminds me of my mother… Somehow, it feels comforting._

"Here Papa, I have something for you." Sarada said, pulling out a basket full of tomatoes. "When Mama and I went to the market, I bought this for you. Happy Valentine's Day…"

"Thank you Sarada." He said, smiling. "They look delicious. But I have something to tell you both."

"Oh no, are you leaving already?" Sarada asked. "You can't leave now. You promised to go to the festival with us."

"Daddy, please don't leave." Satoru said, hugging him. "I don't want you to go. I thought I am going to spend the whole day with you." Sarada hugged him as well. "You can't leave…" He started to cry."

"DON'T GO!" They both screamed. Sakura let out a heartwarming smile. She was happy that her children wanted him to stay. She was happy that they don't hate him for leaving them for so long.

"Sarada… Satoru… I am not going anywhere. I was just going to tell you two that I am staying for good." Sasuke said. "I am going to stay home with you two."

"Really? So that means, we get to see you every day." Sarada said, wiping her tears and smiling.

"I am so happy." Satoru cried, still hugging his father. He turned to his father and smiled at him. "I am so happy that you are going to stay."

"I know that I wasn't around when you two needed me but I am here now and I promise to always be here for you, for both of you." Sasuke said, wiping the tears of his son's face. "It is time that the Uchiha Clan to be complete don't you think?"

"Yup…" Satoru said. _Our family is finally together is going to stay like that forever._

It was five and the Nara Compound was silent. Everyone was still sleeping while a cat walked silently through room to room. She then made it to a room and hopped on the bed. "Meow…" She transformed into a human self and stretched her arms. _Doing favors for a friend is hard work…_ She then walked towards the door and closed it.

"So where did my wife go this time?" A voice said. She turned and found her husband, sitting on chair near the window shirtless. "And don't say you went for a stroll. You do this every time we come here."

"Well, I made a promise to Sasuke that I would check up on his family when he was away." Ashley said, walking towards him and sat on his lap. "Even when he is still here, I tend to do it. I think it is starting to be a habit."

"There is something that I have always wanted to ask you." Gaara said.

"What is it?"

"Do you ever think of Sasuke more than just a friend?" Gaara asked. "I mean… You two are pretty close and well… I am…" He then turned away from her. "You are always doing things for him and it makes me uneasy. I am saying that I feel that I am not meant to be with you. I feel that you should be with…" She stopped him by kissing him. She pulled back and let out a frown.

"Gaara, I am sorry I made you feel that way." Ashley said. "The reason why I do favors for that Loser is that, I owe him."

"That he freed you… I know…"

"That's not it." Ashley said, cupping his face. "I owe him because if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have met my soul-mate. I love you Gaara and my love for you will never disappear. I may owe Sasuke but I owe you so much as well." She shifted her body to the point that he was between her legs. "You gave me a name. You gave me a family. You gave me love. And I am forever indebted to you. I love you Gaara and nothing is going to change that." She then showed him her ring. "This ring will forever be on my finger just like my love will forever be yours."

"You love me that much." Gaara said, smiling.

"Yes, I do." She said. "You don't need to worry about my promise anymore. He told me that I can stop checking up on his family so I am all yours."

"Good, because it is my turn to get some loving." Gaara teased. He kissed her passionately while taking off her shirt and bra. He pulled back and stared at her for a brief moment. "Just to let you know, I am going to keep you up until the sun comes out." She let out a giggle and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That's sounds purr…fect…" She purred. Gaara captured her lips once more. His mind and body were monstrously famished with every touch of her smooth skin. She let out a soft mourn when he reached towards her cat ear and nibbled on it while his hands gentle caressed her breasts. He carried her to the bed and used his sand to chain her to the bed. "Naughty…"

"I thought you love bad boys." He whispered. She mourned as his devoured her neck hungrily and moved lower and lower. Her pants and panty were pulled away from her delicious body.

"Gaara…" She mourned, grasping for air. He was already between her legs, tasting her. "Gaa…ra… I… Oh Gaara…" Her hands were still chained so she bit her lips to contain her cry of pleasure. His hunger grew by the lustful cry of his name and the delicious scent of her flower. He was consumed into insanity, insanity of covetousness and passion towards his feline wife. There was no turning back. He became a mad man of love. She arched her back and gave in to his hunger. "I am… Oh my gosh, I am going to…" She let out a cry as she reached her limit. He pulled back and licked his lips while the sandy chains disappeared.

"So how does it feel?" He asked. She blushed and let out a giggle.

"Like I attain a little piece of heaven…" She replied.

"Then let me give you all of it." He said, smiling roguishly. He took off his pants and tossed it to the floor. "Let me give you endless pleasure." He then grabbed her leg and made her lie on her side. He entered her and moved in and out while hugging her leg. She gripped onto the sheets as he thrusts deeper into her core. Faster and harder he went and that is how she loves it. Pleasure, sensational pleasure rushed throughout her body and it made every nerve excited and spark with endless delight. He then made her lie on her stomach and continued on giving her bliss. He grabbed her lower torso and speed up his pace. She couldn't hold in her cry any longer, she mourned loudly while her tail wrapped around his waist, not breaking the connection. He then pulled her up and grabbed her breasts while he continued. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Gaara…" She mourned, staring at her."Gaara…" He stole a kiss from her and lifted her up and moving in her upright and she grew tighter and tighter. She broke from the kiss and gripped on to him tightly. "I am going… I can't hold it."

"Same here…" He growled, going faster within her. Then they burst together and fell on the bed. They were staring at each other and let out a smile. He smoothed her cheek and she let out a giggled. "I don't know why you are laughing, I am not done yet."

"Oh really…" She teased. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"I am going to love you until the sun comes up." He replied.

"Oh dear, at this rate I am going to have twins." She said.

"Then I better get busy…" Gaara said.

"Gaara, stop it… Shikamaru and Temari are probably up now."

"Come on my love, they are still sleeping."

"Oh baby, you are hard already."

"That's because you are just too beautiful."

"You horny bastard…"

"I know you love it."

"Oh Gaara… Gaara… GAARA!"

"Sir, why are we still spying on them?" One rogue said. "I mean, they are doing it again and you are going to stand here are watch."

"I was going to thank Ms. Ashley for setting us free but I want to kill the husband."

"You are just jealous that the Kazekage is fucking her and not you." The Rogue teased. "I mean you practically watching them fuck each other."

"FUCK YOU!" The Captain snapped. "IT IS NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!"

"SHUT IT, THEY WILL HEAR YOU!" He snapped. Then something grabbed them and gripped onto them tightly. "Sand?"

"He spotted us." The Captain said, turning to the window. He found Gaara, glaring at him. _This is the end… I am going to die._ Instead of crushing them, they were tossed away from the house, far away from the house. "I HATE THE KAZEKAGE!"

"Babe, is there something wrong?" Ashley said, staring at him. He was looking out the window.

"Oh nothing, I thought I heard something but it was just a stupid bird." He replied. He then turned to his wife. "You know what, I am craving for ice cream. You want to check if Temari has some ice cream left."

"Sure…" She said, putting her clothes on. Gaara then hugged her from behind.

"Happy Valentine's Day…" He whispered, revealing her two glass chopsticks with gems attached to it.

"Oh Gaara, it's beautiful." She said. "I can wear them tonight with my yukata."

"I bought it when I was supposed to drown myself in paperwork." He said.

"You little devil…" She said, giggling.

"Well, let's get some ice cream." Gaara said. Then Ashley pushed him back on the bed and chained him up with icy chains. "Ashley…"

"I think it is my turn to give you endless pleasure, my love." She said, licking her lips.

"Come on Ashley, the ice cream is waiting for us…"

"Oh Babe, I want something beyond food."

"You horny bastard."

"I know you love it…"

"Damn it… Ashley…"

 **Yup, I couldn't resist putting a spicy sex scene between Gaara and Ashley. Thanks for the support and reviews. I appreciate it and I am sorry for the late posting. I know there are some of you wondering why the name "Ashley". It doesn't fit. Well, my twin sister name was Ashley and she loves Gaara. It was her favorite character. But she had cancer and sadly she didn't make it. So all my stories are dedicated to her, she is my inspiration and I am happy that all of you love it.**

 **I don't own Naruto just love it…**

 **-Ashalita**


	8. Chapter 8: Busy Day

**Thanks for the support and reviews. It keeps me motivated to write this story. Animelover, you brought out good points and I assure you that I was planning to have more SasuSaku moments. I wanted to demonstrate the strong commitment in a marriage so Sasuke and Sakura plus Gaara and Ashley were the perfect subjects to display such a wonderful lesson of commitment and love.**

 **Elevatedjewel, thanks for your condolences. I know that my little twin sister will be pleased that there are many people enjoying my stories.**

 **And for the rest, thanks for everything but don't be scared to hit me with criticism. Plus tell me what you think and give me your suggestions and feedback.**

 **I don't own Naruto just love it…**

 **-Ashalita**

 **Chapter Eight: Busy Day**

Sakura was brushing her son's hair. _He is staying. I am so happy. Now we can be a family once again._ He was squirming and giggling while she was brushing. "Stop moving Satoru…" Sakura said, smiling.

"But Mom, it tickles." He said, chuckling.

"Are you excited of spending a day with Daddy?" Sakura asked.

"Yup, I can't wait. Daddy is so cool and strong." Satoru said. "I want to be like him."

"All done…" She announced. He turned to her and hugged her tightly.

"Mom, it feels like Christmas. I get to see Daddy and spend a whole day with him. He is also staying forever. This is the best day ever." He said.

"I am glad you are so happy that your father is home." Sakura said, cupping his face. "Remember Satoru, be patience with your father. He is not very open and he can be cold sometimes but keep in mind that he loves you dearly."

"I know Mom…"

"Also, I want you to have fun." She said. "Your father is excited just as you are."

"I just can't wait." He said. "We are going to have so much fun and I am going to ask him to spar with me. He might teach me a new jutsu."

"He has all the time in the world to be with you and Sarada." She said, kissing his forehead.

"Satoru, your breakfast is ready." Sasuke said, standing by the door. He was already dressed in a black pant and a blue long sleeve shirt. "You better hurry if you want to leave."

"OKAY!" He said, running out the door. Sakura giggled as she watched her son run out the door with excitement.

"He is in a hurry." Sasuke said.

"He is excited to spend a day with you." Sakura said. "This would give you a perfect opportunity to learn more about your son."

"I am excited as well but I don't know what to do with him." Sasuke said. "I mean, I don't where to go…" She stood up and walked up to him. "I mean, what happen if I screw things up and he ends up hating me?" She giggled and cupped his face. "Sakura, I don't know if I can be a good father."

"He will never hate his father and you would do fine." Sakura said. "You are a great father. You proved that yesterday."

"But I don't know the first thing of being with a kid." Sasuke said. "Or being a kid… I don't want to screw things up with him."

"Just stay calm and have fun." Sakura said. "He is a lot like you but with a sweet tooth." She then kissed him lightly on the lips. She pulled back and smiled to him once more. "Don't worry about a thing."

"I just want him to like me." Sasuke said, letting out a sigh.

"And again, you are going to do fine just believe in yourself and have fun. I am a phone call away if something bad happens. Plus, he loves you so much." Sakura said, giving him his cell phone. "Remember Sasuke, he is a very hyperactive and cheerful kid so you better be up to the challenge to keep up with him."

"Thanks for the advice…" He said. "I think I can manage." He then wrapped his arms around her waist. "I got used to your annoying demeanor."

"And I got use to your cold demeanor." She said, giggling.

"Maybe one day, I get to spend time with you alone." He teased, giving her a mischievous smile.

"Oh Sasuke, are you still hungry from last night?"

"Sakura, I can never get enough of you." He said, kissing her forehead.

"I can't believe I have to babysit you." Naruto said, walking beside Teen Sasuke.

"It wasn't my idea. My stupid future self didn't trust me to be alone." Sasuke said, crossing his arms. _He still thinks I am going to snoop around for answers. Jerk…_

"Well, I am to check inventory to all the decorations." Naruto said, letting out a sigh. "The Genin and Chunin are helping fix the stalls for the games. Chouji volunteer to be in charge of the food court with Karui."

"Who is Karui?" Teen Sasuke asked.

"You haven't met her yet but she is Chouji's wife." Naruto said.

"He got married as well." Teen Sasuke said. _Even the fat kid got a wife… Damn, the future is full of surprises._ "So do they have a kid?"

"A daughter and her name is Chouchou. She is actually best friends with your daughter." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I was looking for you everywhere." A beautiful woman said. She had long blonde hair in a long ponytail and sapphire eyes.

"What's up Ino?" He replied.

 _So this is future Ino…_ Teen Sasuke thought, staring at her for a brief moment. _Sakura is better…_ He nodded his head. _Yup, she is totally better…_

"I want to confirm your order. You have a lot of flowers for tonight's festival and you didn't pay yet." Ino replied, crossing her arms in front of her breasts. "I am not running a charity here."

"Calm down Ino, I was on my way to the shop." Naruto said. "Sorry for not coming to you sooner. I was quite busy."

"Well, at least you remembered." Ino said, letting out a sigh. She then turned to Teen Sasuke and let out a blush. _His cuteness reminds me of someone._ "Who is this?"

"Oh, this is Sousuke. He will be assisting me preparing for the festival. He is from the Sand Village and he is very good at planning." Naruto answered. "He is so good." Teen Sasuke glared at him. _Maybe I can play around with him… He is so out of his comfort zone already so might as well make it worse._ "He is so in touch with his feminine side."

"Oh I see, so he is gay." Ino said, smiling.

 _This asshole…_ Teen Sasuke thought. "I am not in touch with my feminine side."

"He is just shy. He is still in the closet." Naruto teased.

"Well my name is Ino." She said, smiling. "And there is nothing to be ashamed of."

"It is nice to meet you." Teen Sasuke said, letting out a sigh. "But really I am not gay."

"Well, I have a lot of things to check today so here." Naruto said. He then gave her a bag filled with money. "These will cover for the flowers. Can you tell Sai to make some banners?"

"He is watching the flower shop at the moment but when I get back, he will start on it. So there is nothing to worry about Hokage." Ino replied. "Well, I have to go. See you later." She walked away from them.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I AM NOT GAY!" Teen Sasuke snapped.

"Come on, you got to admit it was funny." Naruto teased, chuckling away. "I just can't believe she fell for it. Oh man, it has been a long time I pulled a stunt like that. Being the Hokage made me so serious like you."

"You know what, I don't care if you are the Hokage. I am going to kick your ass right here and now." Teen Sasuke said, pulling out his blade. He swung his blade towards him but Naruto caught it with two fingers. "What the…" _He caught it with ease. How strong is he?_

"I am the Hokage for a reason." Naruto said, smiling. "Come on party planner…. We have a lot of work to do." He walked away from him while Teen Sasuke was glaring at him.

"I hate you." Teen Sasuke said, following behind him. "So Sai married Ino?"

"I forgot you had a glimpse of him when we first met you after you disappeared for two years. Sai didn't fit well in our team at first. He didn't know how to sort his emotions and he didn't know how to share it with others. He drove me crazy and Sakura wanted to kill him. But in time, Sakura and I helped him out and eventually became a good friend." Naruto said.

"So he was my replacement…" Teen Sasuke said.

"No, he just became another friend. No one will ever replace you." Naruto said. "Sakura and I cherish you and will do anything to get you back. To be honest, it is because of you two that made me who I am."

"How so?" Teen Sasuke asked.

"You were my rival and I train every single day to be stronger than you. I envied you because you were so gifted and popular. You always get all the attention and I wish I was like you." Naruto said, smiling. "After you left and betray the Leaf Village, your love from the ladies disappeared and there was only one woman that cared for you even with all your sins. Even when I spend most of my time with her, I will never attain her love."

"Because when a girl falls in love with a boy… She will never stop loving him…" Teen Sasuke said. Naruto stared at him for a brief moment after he heard that.

"So Sakura gave you that advice as well. She helped me get Hinata and taught me that lesson. I don't know what I will do without her. She always supported me and was always there for me when I needed help. She is like a sister to me, like family…"

"I thought you two will end up together."

"Same here but then again, someone have to love you." Naruto teased.

"You are starting to get annoying." Teen Sasuke said. _Someone has to love me? But do I deserve to have that love?_

 _"_ _I hope you find your light someday…" Sakura said, smiling._

 _I wonder…_

Sasuke and Satoru were walking through the streets of Konoha. It was a silent walk. _Mom told me that dad can be very silent. Maybe I can ask him questions to make a conversation._ "Hey Dad…" Satoru asked.

"Yes son…" Sasuke replied.

"I heard that you used to be a bad guy. What was it like?" He asked. Sasuke stopped his pace and turned to the boy. "Ah, did I say something wrong?"

"No, I am just surprise you ask such a question." Sasuke replied. _I was hoping to talk about this when he was a little bit older but I didn't expect him to ask right now._ "Well, it felt good yet felt bad at the same time."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Well, it felt good because there was no limitation of what I can do. I can go anywhere as I please and do whatever I want but it was bad because the more I did what I wanted, the more I ended up drowning into darkness." Sasuke replied.

"I see…." Satoru said. "Too much of a good thing is bad for you."

"I guess you can put it that way." Sasuke said, smiling. They continue on walking. "Why did you ask?"

"The kids here will always tease me that I have a traitor as a father and they sometimes tell me that I will end up following the same bloody path as you." Satoru said.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Sasuke asked. _So he knows about my past actions._

"Nope, I want to be like you." Satoru said, smiling at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked, staring at him with shock. _He still wants to be like me even when he knows about my sins._ "Why?"

"Well even with all the bloodshed. You took responsibility for your actions and try your best to redeem yourself. Mom told me the reason why you were away is not only for the mission but also the path of redemption." Satoru said. "A man that takes responsibilities for his own actions and feels regret for his sins, that is a man I want to be when I grow up. I want to be like you."

"Satoru, you are cheesy just like your mother." Sasuke said, smiling. _This child, he is so pure and innocent. I am happy he is not tainted like me._ "So what do you want to do?"

"Well, I notice that you didn't have a gift for Mom." Satoru said. "Today is Valentine's Day so let's find a gift for Mom. I know she will be happy to get a gift from you."

"That sounds like a plan." Sasuke said.

 _Should I grab his hand?_ Satoru thought, staring at his hand. _Mom said he can be cold but he stills love me. I wonder._ He grabbed his father hand. Sasuke didn't toss his hand away. Instead, he squeezed it tightly. "So let's get some flowers for Mom." Sasuke nodded with agreement. Sataro smiled and walked happily with his father. When they entered the shop, Sai was there to greet them with Inoji. "Hiya Uncle Sai…"

 _Uncle Sai? When did that happen?_ Sasuke thought.

"Hello Satoru and I see you came with your father." Sai said, smiling at them. Inoji hid behind his father. "Hey Sasuke…" Sasuke just waved. _Still silent I see…_

"Dad, Satoru's dad is scary." Inoji said. Sai let out a chuckle.

"So where is Aunty Ino?" Satoru asked.

"She is on a wild goose chase looking for the Hokage." Sai replied. "So what can I do for you two?"

"We are here to buy flowers for my Mom." Satoru said.

"I see well feel free to look around. The common flower to give to the woman you love is usually red roses." Sai said. They looked around the flower shop. Sai was staring closely to Sasuke. It is not every day you see him in a flower shop. _I never thought that the cold Sasuke will be in a flower shop looking for flowers for his wife._

"These flowers are all too common." Sasuke said.

"I agree." Satoru said. "Mom should have the best but I think she gets a lot of these flowers from her fans."

"Fans?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, well Mom and I will always walk together to the hospital and men will always give her flowers." Satoru said. "There are usually red roses and red tulips. They will always ask Mom for her number and also ask her out for coffee. Mom calls them fans."

 _More like dead fuckers…_ Sasuke thought, gripping his fists. _How dare they do such an act in front of my son… They will pay…_

"Daddy, are you okay?" Satoru asked.

"Yeah…" He replied, turning away from him. _Calm down… You don't want to scare the boy._ He then noticed a brown pot with a stem that barely has leaves. "What is that?"

"Oh that is a cherry blossom tree." Ino said, walking in the room. "Hey Sasuke…"

"Ino…" Sasuke said.

"AUNTY INO!" Satoru cheered, racing towards her. She hugged him tightly and giggled away.

"Oh Satoru, you are just too adorable." Ino squealed.

"Satoru, what do you think about buying Mom a cherry blossom tree for Valentine's Day?" Sasuke asked.

"I think it is a great idea. It may look plain but with dedication, love, and effort it is going to be the most beautiful tree ever." Satoru said.

"I was thinking the same thing. I always love cherry blossom trees." Sasuke said, smiling.

"Then you two are lucky because I was about to toss it out. You two can have it for free." Ino said, smiling.

"Really? Thanks Aunty Ino. You are the best." Satoru said.

"Of course I am…" Ino said, smiling.

Teen Sasuke was racing through the streets. _I can't stand being with that loser. I need a break._ He then bumped into someone. They both hit the ground. "Hey watch it…" He snapped. He was about to blow a fuse but he paused when he found that the person he bumped into was Sakura. "Oh Sak… I mean Lady Sakura, I am so sorry." _It is so weird that I have to call her that._

"Oh it is fine Sousuke…" She said, rubbing her bottom. She was wearing a white dress that reached her upper knees. She was wearing matching strapped heals and was wearing a necklace with the Uchiha symbol as a pendent. He stood up in front of her and offered her his hand.

"I am so sorry." Teen Sasuke said, blushing. _She looks so beautiful… I have never seen Sakura dressed up before._ She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. They were inches from each other and he blushed even more when his body can feel her warmth. Thoughts about last night raced through his mind. _OH NO, NOT NOW!_ He tried to contain himself from being lustful. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine. I just hope my dress is not dirty." She said, checking her dress. "Well, amazingly I don't see stains."

"Where are you off to?" Teen Sasuke asked.

"Oh I am meeting with my boys." She said, smiling. "Do you care to join me?"

"Sure…" Teen Sasuke said. _Boys? Something is up… I need to check this out._ He then let out a sweat drop when he found her carrying a huge bag. _Damn she is super strong._ "So what is in the bag?"

"Oh gifts… My boys can be super hungry." Sakura said.

"They must be important to you." Sasuke said.

"Of course they are, they make my job easier for me and also make me feel good inside." Sakura replied.

 _Make me feel good inside? Don't tell me that Sakura is cheating on me._ Teen Sasuke thought, shaking. _She is probably having a twosome or threesome… or even more…_

 _"_ _Oh baby, it feels so good… Please give me more…" She mourning, bending down while she was getting penetrated by one man. Another man was below her, sucking her breasts. Then the third man was facing his cock in front of her so she can suck it hungrily. "OH YES, LET ME FEEL IT! OH MAKE ME FEEL GOOD!"_

"Sousuke, are you okay? You are all red." Sakura asked.

"Oh yes… I am…" Teen Sasuke asked. _Sakura can't be like that… I mean she is always loyal… But my future self was gone for a long time…. What if she…_

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces. I brought some toys for them to play." She said, giggling.

 _Toys?_ Teen Sasuke thought, blushing viciously to the point that his whole face was crimson red. _Don't tell me…_

 _"_ _Oh that vibrator feels so good in me." She mourned. "Please play with me some more."_

 _Sakura might be going all out with this…_

"We are here." Sakura said. Teen Sasuke snapped out from his dirty thoughts and found himself in front of the Children Hospital. "Come on…" They walked inside and Shizune was there to greet her.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? I thought today was your day off." Shizune said.

"I know but I made a promise and I came to fulfill it." She said.

"LADY SAKURA!" Voices screamed. They turned and found three little boys racing towards her. "YOU'RE HERE!"

"Oh Mako, Rei, Haru… I told you three that I was coming." She giggled as they hugged her. "So how are my three musketeers doing?"

"We are doing great." Haru said. He was the shortest of the bunch. He had wavy blue hair and green emerald eyes. "Thanks for asking."

"We were so excited to see you." Rei said. He had violet spiky hair with blue eyes. He was also wearing glasses.

"We are happy you are here." Mako said. He had brown short hair and orange eyes.

 _They are just kids…_ Teen Sasuke thought, letting out a sigh of relief. _I can't believe I thought that Sakura was a sex addict. It is that stupid future self fault._

"So my three musketeers, I have some treats for you in this bag. Can you all give me a hand by giving it out to the others?" Sakura asked.

"Of course Lady Sakura…" They said, blushing in front of her. Then they turned to Teen Sasuke. "Who are you?"

"Boys, be nice… This is Sousuke and he was my escort." Sakura explained. "So please be nice to him. He is such a kind young man."

"Yes Lady Sakura." They said. Then they turned to him once more and bowed in front of him. "Hello Sousuke, it is nice to meet you."

"Yeah…" Teen Sasuke said. _Who are these kids anyway?_

"They were just like you. They lost their parents during the war and have nowhere else to go. I made it my job to watch over them." Sakura said.

 _So they are orphans… Just like me…_ Teen Sasuke thought.

"LADY SAKURA IS HERE!" The other children screamed. He watched Sakura being greeted by other children with smiles. Teen Sasuke couldn't help but blush by the sight. She was giggling as the kids were thanking her for the toys and treats.

 _She looks even more beautiful when she smiles… Wait a smile and this warm feeling inside. Is this what she meant by a smile?_ He thought. Then a man walked in the room. He was wearing face paint and was carrying a large suitcase. _Why does this guy look familiar?_ He was walking with twin boys. Both of them have brown spiky hair and emerald eyes. They were both wearing black pants but one boy was wearing a green shirt while the other was wearing a blue shirt.

"Hey Sakura, I hope I am not late." The man said.

"Oh Kankurou, you are just in time." She said. "And I see you brought your boys."

 _Kankurou? He is one of the sand siblings… It seems that he and Sakura are pretty close._ Teen Sasuke thought, glaring at them. He found her smiling that sweet smile of her while Kankurou was scratching his head and smiling. _Too close…_

"Hello Mrs. Uchiha…" They twin boys said, bowing in front of her.

"Hello. Oh Kenchi… Kyohei… You two grow handsomer every day." Sakura said, smiling.

"Is Satoru here?" Kenchi asked. He is the boy with the green T-shirt.

"We really want to play with him." Kyohei asked. He is the boy with the blue T-shirt.

"I am so sorry but Satoru is with his father." Sakura said.

"Awww man…" They both said.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha…" A voice said. Teen Sasuke turned and found Kakura. She was wearing brown shorts with a red fitted T-shirt that has the Sand symbol on it.

"What are you doing here Kakura?" Teen Sasuke asked.

"I am helping Uncle Kankurou and my twin cousins Ken-chan and Kyo-chan with their puppet show. I am the narrator." She replied.

"So are they getting paid for this?" He asked.

"Nope, they do it for free." Kakura said. "Uncle Kankurou is the ambassador of the Sand Village ever since my Aunty Temari married my Uncle Shikamaru. So when he comes here, he does puppet shows for the kids."

"Do you usually come with him?" Teen Sasuke asked.

"Nope, this is my first time in Konoha." She said. "It is very beautiful. It is not sandy and hot like the Sand Village. But my cousins come here a lot. I was surprise to know that they play with Sato-chan when they come to visit. They are so lucky." She then pulled out a can of iced cappuccino. "Do you want one? My Uncle brought a lot."

"Sure…" Teen Sasuke said, grabbing the can. "It's not cold."

"Oh yeah, he bought it when he was in the Sand Village." She said, touching the can and in an instant it was cold. "Here you go."

"Thanks…" Teen Sasuke said, opening the can and drinking it. "You are alright kid." She stood by him and watched Sakura and Kankurou talk. "So does your Uncle have a thing for my wife?"

"Nope, he is already married to my Aunty Mamiko. Aunty Mamiko is a teacher in the Ninja Academy in the Sand Village. So you don't need to worry." Kakura said. "It is just Mrs. Uchiha and Uncle Kankurou has an agreement."

"An agreement?"

"Yes, Mrs. Uchiha will come and visit the Sand Village and check on our patients in the Sand Village Hospital after all she is the best medical ninja. In return, Uncle Kankurou performs puppet shows here with my cousins." Kakura said.

"That sounds reasonable." Teen Sasuke said. _Sakura became someone important. She is not that annoying crybaby anymore. She is so much more._ "Hey Kakura, why are you so nice to me?"

"Well, you saved me twice and I am thankful…" She said, smiling.

 _Twice… What does she mean by that?_ Teen Sasuke thought.

"Alright kids, it is time for the puppet show." Sakura said happily.

"MR. KANKUROU HERE!" The children cheered, racing towards him. "EVEN KENCHI AND KYOHEI!" Kankurou was tackled to the ground and let out a chuckle when they were on him. The twins joined in and they were wrestling with him.

"So what is the story going to be this time Mr. Kankurou?" A little girl asked.

"I hope it is not the three little pigs or Cinderella." A boy said.

"Come on, you guys have to admit I did a pretty good job with those two stories." He said.

"Don't worry, we picked the story this time." Kenshi said.

"You are all going to love it. It has action for the boys and romance for the girls." Kyohei pointed out.

"What's it called?" Rei asked.

"It is called the Demon Prince written by none other than our Aunty Ashley." They both said, smiling.

"That story…" Teen Sasuke said. _That story that cat wrote for Satoru…_

"She only made one copy but Mrs. Uchiha read it to us and we loved it." Kenchi said.

"We have to beg our Aunty to write a script for our show." Kyohei said.

"And she can't say no to us…" The twins said, smiling.

"So we promise you that this story is going to be the best and I brought my favorite niece to help me." Kankurou said. "This is her first time here in the Leaf Village."

"Uncle Kankurou, I am your only niece." Kakura said, walking towards him and the children. She bowed in front of them. " Hello everyone, I hope we can be friends."

"Wow, she is so pretty." Mako said, blushing.

"Yeah…" Rei and Haru added, blushing as well.

"Well, let's get this show on the road gang." Kankurou said, opening his huge suitcase. While he was setting the stage with the help of his sons, Sakura walked over to Sousuke.

"That is Kankurou, the Kazekage's older brother." Sakura said. "He lost his mother after she gave birth to Gaara and lost his father by Orochimaru. It was hard for him to deal with the lost of his parents so he can understand these children's pain. So he comes here to put on puppet shows for the kids, to give them something to smile about. He brings his twin sons to help him out. Kenchi and Kyohei fell in love with puppetry the minute they were introduced to it. They usually play with Satoru."

"I see…" Teen Sasuke said. "What is this place anyway?"

"It is a children hospital I developed with my best friend Ino." Sakura explained. "I made this place specifically for children who lost their parents during the war."

"Really? So this place is more like an orphanage."

"Yes. We take care of them and provide them with everything that they need. We also provide education. And when they are old enough and become genin. We set them out into a housing plan I developed with the 6th Hokage."

"That's Naruto right?" Teen Sasuke asked.

"Oh no, Naruto is the 7th Hokage. The 6th Hokage is actually my former sensei and trusted friend, Kakashi Hatake." Sakura said.

"WHAT KAKASHI WAS HOKAGE!" Teen Sasuke screamed. _Well it is not surprising that he is the Hokage but at the same time it is._

"So you heard of him?" She asked.

"Well, I was well… A big fan…" He lied. _Kakashi sensei…_

"Oh I see…" Sakura said, turning to the children. They were sitting on the floor while getting ready for the puppet show. "To be honest, I made this place because I didn't want children to suffer just like Naruto, Kakashi, and my husband." He turned to her and found a frown on her face. "They suffered through a lot when they were kids and you were right, I was living a lavish lifestyle. I will never understand their pain and even yours."

"About that, I am really…"

"No, you are right. I cannot understand your pain." She said. "But all I know that I should try to understand and also give love to those who needs it."

"That is how a smile works." Teen Sasuke said.

"Exactly…" She said, smiling. "To give someone a smile, it shows that person that he or she is not alone and there is someone that truly cares for you. That is why a smile is important."

"Thank you Lady Sakura…" He said, smiling back.

"Oh Sousuke, it was nothing. Just know there is someone out there waiting for you to love." She said, placing a kiss on his cheek. He blushed viciously as he felt her rosy smooth lips on his skin. She pulled back and giggled. "And I know that girl will be so damn lucky to have you."

"Yeah…" He said, blushing. _I am so damn lucky…_

"Hey Sarada, I notice that you are not going crazy since your dad is back." Chouchou said, fixing the last stand with her. "Did something happen between you two?"

"Oh no, it is just I had my Papa Moment four years ago and I think it is time for my little brother to have one as well." Sarada said, hammering the wood together. "Also he is staying home now so I have plenty of time to be with him."

"So he decided to stay home. That is good to hear." Chouchou said. "So how did Satoru take it I mean meeting him for the first time?"

"He was afraid at first but you know how optimistic he is. He immediately got over his fear and raced to him. I am happy that things went well with him. He always wants me to tell him about Papa and how I first met him."

"He wants to know that but didn't you just like almost got killed from your dad." Chouchou asked.

"Yeah but I don't blame him for wanting to know." Sarada said, smiling. _He was just like me… So curious but now I know that he is enjoying himself with father._

Satoru and Sasuke were at home, playing shogi. _I wonder where Sakura went. It is her day off after all. I thought she would be home and she is not answering my calls. I hope she is okay…_ He then let out a sigh and turned to his son. He was staring at the board and thinking of what he will do next. _So far… Everything went well. We went for ice cream, bought Sakura a present, and even did a little sparring. He was pretty good…_

 _"_ _Hey Daddy, I want to show you a new technique I learned for Mr. Hatake." Satoru said._

 _"_ _Kakashi?" I said._

 _"_ _Yup, he usually comes visit us and he spars with me sometimes. Mom and you were his students, right?" He asked._

 _"_ _Of course, he was a good teacher." I replied. "So show me what you have learned…" He charged his chakra to his palm and blue electricity flared up. My eyes widened when I witnessed what it was. "Chidori..." He raced towards me and jumped in the air._

 _"_ _CHIDORI!" He screamed. I dodged it in time and his fist went through the tree. "Oh no… I didn't it again." He collapsed to the ground and I raced up to him._

 _"_ _SATORU!" I screamed. I was worried. When I held him in my arms, he was still breathing. "I see that you have problems controlling your chakra just like me."His eyes flutter opened and let out a pale smile._

 _"_ _I think I still need to perfect that." He said._

 _"_ _This time, I will help you with your training." I said. "You need to learn how to control your chakra. Your mother was always so good with that."_

 _"_ _Great, we have something in common." He said. "I am so happy…"_

 _I am just happy nothing went wrong._

"So son, when did you start to play shogi?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, Shikadai comes to visit sometimes and he loves shogi. He plays with Sarada. Sarada only beat him once but she doesn't mind. She wants to improve her mind so Shikadai is the perfect person to help her out. But there was a time that Shikadai couldn't come over so Sarada taught me how to play. So far I have never won a single game against her."

"I see… your sister is working very hard." Sasuke said.

"Of course, she is training so she can be Hokage." Satoru said. "I believe in her and I know she can do it."

"I believe in her too." Sasuke said. "But I think I win."

"Oh man, Daddy I didn't know you are good at Shogi too." Satoru said, scratching his head. "I think I still need more practice."

"You were good son. In no time, you will beat me." He said. "So what is your dream? Sarada is aiming for Hokage so what is yours?"

"I don't know but I have an idea. I want to travel the world. I want to see the world with my own eyes." Sataru said, turning to the window. "And maybe, I will find my purpose, my goal."

 _Sakura was right… He is a lot like me…_ Sasuke thought, staring at him.

"But I want to be strong like you and protect the people I love." Satoru said, smiling. Then Sakura entered the room with Teen Sasuke. "MOM YOU'RE BACK!" He raced to her and hugged her tightly.

"Of course I am. I have to go give gifts to the children in the hospital. Sousuke was my escort." Sakura said.

"I am happy you are okay. We tried calling you." Sasuke said.

"Yeah Mom, what happen if you got kidnapped again or you are hurt? We can't have that." Satoru said.

"I was there to protect her." Teen Sasuke said.

"Well, thank you Sousuke…" Satoru said.

"Oh Satoru, the last time I got kidnapped I got myself out of it." Sakura said, smiling. "You know your Mom is strong."

"Of course she is, she is the strongest woman in the world." Satoru said, smiling. "But it doesn't mean I can't worry about you."

"You are just too adorable." Sakura said, hugging him back. "So Satoru, how was your day with your father?"

"It was awesome… We went out for ice cream but Daddy didn't want any. He doesn't like sweets. We then… oh wait…" Satoru said, racing towards Sasuke and grabbing his arm. "Come on Daddy, show her."

"Show me what?" Sakura asked. Sasuke stood up and got pulled by Satoru to the other room. They came back with the gift. Sasuke walked in front of her and let out a blush.

"Happy Valentine's Day…" He said, looking away and giving it to her. She grabbed a hold of the pot and stared at it for a brief moment.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It is a cherry blossom tree well not yet but it will grow to be one someday." Satoru said. Sakura blushed and smiled at both of them.

"Sakura… You bought a Sakura tree for me…" She said. Sasuke nodded his head. _He bought me a gift…_

"Daddy loves cherry blossoms even me." Satoru said. "Don't you Mom?" She was so happy that she was crying. She put the pot down. "Mom, is there something wrong? You don't like the gift."

"Oh you two, I love it so much." She cried, hugging them both. "This is the best gift ever. I am going to take very good care of it and who knows we might have a beautiful tree during the Spring Festival."

"I want to help…" Satoru said. "I am going to get the spade and shovel." He raced out the house.

"Thank you Sasuke…" She replied, smiling at him. "You didn't need to."

"You deserve it." Sasuke said, wiping her tears.

"Why?"

"Because you keep giving me a smile…" Sasuke said. "And for that I am thankful…"

 _A smile saves a life…_ Teen Sasuke thought, staring at the loving couple. _This future is full of surprises…_


	9. Chapter 9: Men of Sin

**I am so surprised that this story is getting a lot of favorites and followers. Thanks for all the support and also sorry about the late chapters. I am still brainstorming of what to write and what I should add in to capture my readers' interests. Please hit me with reviews and thanks again for everything everyone.**

 **-Ashalita**

 **Chapter Nine: Men of Sin**

It is already the afternoon and finally Ashley woke up from her slumber. _Man, he wasn't kidding of keeping me up. I still feel tired…_ She turned and found her husband still sleeping. "I guess I am not the only one." She said. She kissed his cheek. "I love you babe…" She moved out of bed and took a quick shower. She washed her body with liquid soap and was humming away. "I can't wait for the festival tonight… It is going to be so much fun." Then she stopped when she felt presence. _This chakra…_ She pulled away the curtains and looked around the bathroom. There was no one there yet she felt uneasy. She then sniffed the air. _Someone was here… I can smell it. The scent smells familiar though._ She turned off the water and walked out the bathroom in a towel. Nothing was out the ordinary. Her husband was sound asleep and breathing. She let out a sigh. "I guess it is just my imagination." She dried herself off and got dressed. She was wearing shorts with a red tank top. Her blue hair was neatly hung down her back. She walked out the room and found her sisters in the living room. _Now I am in trouble._

"Look who decided to wake up." Temari teased.

"I guess it is too late to say good morning." Ashley said, smiling. She then turned to a beautiful woman with short orange hair and chocolate brown colored eyes. "Mamiko, when did you get here?"

"Oh, in the morning... My boys are at the children hospital, putting on a puppet show." She replied, smiling. "Kakura tagged along as well."

"I see, thanks for taking care of her while we were asleep." Ashley said, scratching her head. Temari offered her a cup of tea. She took a sip and let out a sigh of awe. "Thanks Temari that really hit the spot."

"I am happy you like it." Temari said. Ashley sat on the chair on the opposite side of them. "So did my little kitty sister had fun last night?" Ashley blushed in front of them. "At the Uchiha Compound…"

"Oh of course…" She said, smiling. _I totally thought she was going to mention what I did with Gaara._ "I had loads of fun."

"I am glad." Mamiko said. "I heard that Sakura's husband is back. She must be so happy."

"Yeah, she is…" Ashley said, smiling.

"How long is he staying for this time?" Temari asked.

"Oh, he is staying here permanently." Ashley said.

"That is wonderful news. Sakura and his children must be so overwhelm with the news." Mamiko said.

"Speaking of news, I have some important news of my own that I would like to share with you two." Ashley said.

"What is it?" Mamiko asked.

"You look pretty serious." Temari said. Ashley took a deep breath and blushed in front of them once more. "So what is it?"

"Ladies, I am pregnant…" She said happily, fiddling with her fingers. They both squirted out their tea. Ashley shield herself with ice just in time before it went all over her. _I wasn't expecting this reaction._ "I was going to tell you all last night but we came late and you were all sleeping plus Mamiko and Kankurou didn't arrive yet." Their eyes widened with shock and she let out a giggle. "I am a few weeks pregnant. I found out two days ago or was it three. I can't remember but I already told Gaara and Kakura." They both stood up from their seats and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Ashley, congratulations…" Temari said, smiling. "Our family is growing. I am so happy."

"This is wonderful news." Mamiko said. "Gaara and Kakura must be super excited about their newest member."

"They are thrilled even me. Gaara and I were planning to have another child but we never came around to it because of our work and Kakura. This is very unexpected yet perfect." Ashley said, smoothing her stomach. "Kakura is so happy that she is going to have a sibling yet alone be an older sister."

"She is going to be a wonderful older sister." Temari said. "She is beautiful, smart, and kind."

"Thank you Temari… She is such a blessing." Ashley said. "And I am going to have another one soon."

"So I know it is too soon but have you come up with some names." Mamiko asked.

"Well if it is a boy, I am going to name him after the third kazekage." Ashley said. "Rasa the second… It was the name I wanted to name my first child but I got a girl instead of a boy."

"You are going to name your son after my dad?" Temari said.

"Of course, I named Kakura after your mother and she turned out great. My son will turn out great as well with your father's name." Ashley said. "I know that your father died because of my father. It is weird that we are even family but just like my father, I respect Rasa. I just wish things didn't turn out like it did." Temari hugged her tighter.

"It is alright Ashley. I learned to live with it and forgive. We all have our sins." Temari said. "I thought I will never forgive Orochimaru for what he done to my village and father but when I saw you two together, I felt happy and amazingly I forgave him. My father will be proud to have your baby named after him."

"I love the name and it is perfect for my son." Ashley said.

"So what happens if it is another girl?" Mamiko asked. "What are you going to call her?"

"Asuka…" A voice said. They turned and found Gaara. He was in a white tank top and was wearing black pants. "If we have another daughter, her name is going to be Asuka."

"That is a lovely name." Mamiko said.

"Well, hello Lord Kazekage." Temari teased.

"Hello to you too, Mrs. Nara…" Gaara said. _Damn, I never thought I will wake up this late. It is not like me at all._ He then found Ashley being hugged by his two sisters. "I figure you told them…"

"Yes and congratulations…" Mamiko said.

"I am happy for you little brother." Temari said, smiling.

"Thanks…" Gaara replied.

"Oh I almost forgot…" Ashley said, standing up from her seat and walking towards him. She pulled out a small box out of her short's pocket. "Happy Valentine's Day, honey…"

"For me? I told you that you didn't need to give me…" Gaara said, grabbing the box from his hand and opening it. He found a silver chain with a locket made out of ice. He opened it and powder of snow created miniature replica of his family having fun. "It looks like the charm I gave you on the night I confess." She helped him put the charm on.

"It is but instead of sand it is made out of ice." Ashley said. "Do you like it?" He smiled out her and cupped her face.

"Ashley, thank you so much. I will wear this always." Gaara said. "But then again, you didn't need to."

"You always give me gifts on this day but I never gave you anything. It is just, it is very hard to figure out what to give you also you keep saying that you don't need a gift. But I want to. So I decided to make a charm for you." Ashley said, blushing. He then pulled her into a hug. "Gaara?"

"The greatest gift ever is having you as my wife." He said. She started to cry and hugged him back. Temari and Mamiko smiled as they watched them.

"Oh I almost forgot, you have to be at the main gate soon." Temari said. "Naruto called in the morning about meeting him there."

"OH MY GOSH, I TOTALLY FORGOT!" Ashley screamed, racing back into the room. "I NEED TO FIND SOMETHING GOOD TO WEAR!" They are chuckle with her reaction.

"So why Asuka?" Mamiko asked.

"Oh, it is the name of Ashley's mother." Gaara said.

"I thought she was born in a lab?" Mamiko said.

"Ashley's mother was ill with an incurable illness. She had a bloodline trait and sparked Orochimaru's interest but his interest turned into something more." Gaara said. _And I got my wife out of it…_

Sarada walked in her house and found her mother and brother in the yard. They were planting a plant. _Well this is new…_ She found her father sitting outside, staring at them. _This is also new…_ She walked towards him and sat beside him. "Hey Papa…"

"Hello Sarada, you finished your errands." Sasuke replied.

"Yes Papa, it was a lot of work but it was fun." Sarada said.

"Sarada, I want to thank you for being strong for me when I was away." Sasuke said, turning to her. "I know that I haven't been there for you and our first meeting was not very pleasant but I am proud to have you as my daughter."

"Papa, I am happy to be your daughter. To be honest, I get jealous at Boruto and Himawari when they spend time with their dad and not me. I felt empty inside and Mama will always tell me that you would come home someday but I was tired of waiting." Sarada said. "I then had a dumb idea that she wasn't my real mom. I thought that maybe you left because of her."

"Sarada, your mother is one of kind." Sasuke said.

"Yes she is and I am happy that she didn't hate me back then." She replied.

"HEY SARADA, YOU'RE BACK!" Satoru screamed, waving at her. She smiled and waved back. "COME JOIN US!"

"Well, duty calls…" Sarada said, walking towards them. "So what do you have there?"

"A Sakura tree, it is going to be the most beautiful tree ever." Satoru said.

"I bet…" Sarada said, smiling. _Home is so much better now since everyone is here. We are finally complete._ Sasuke watched his family smiling and laughing and he let out a smile.

"So how was your day?" Sasuke said. Teen Sasuke was behind him the whole time. "I sense you had a lot on your mind. I sense a hint of jealous and lust."

"Can you at least leave my thoughts to myself?" He demanded.

"I am you…"

"You know what I mean." He snapped. "Anyway, I had a good time today well beside Naruto being a total idiot."

"That is good…" Sasuke said. They both were watching their family. "Look at our clan, is it such a wonderful sight."

"It sure is…" Teen Sasuke said, smiling. "I can't believe we have something like this"

"To have our clan start with purity and happiness, it bring me great joy." Sasuke said. "I don't want to repeat our past mistakes."

"Yeah…" Teen Sasuke said. "So there is something I want to ask you."

"I hope it is not about Itachi…" Sasuke said.

"No, it is about something else. I bumped into Kakura and she told me that we saved her twice. What did she mean by that?" He asked.

"Like me, Ashley still had some demons that she needed to get rid of. She was a runaway experiment and a man named Lord Volk was after her. However, she was well protected by her husband and everyone in the Sand Village. It was her haven. But when she was pregnant with Kakura, the baby was feeding off her monstrous chakra. Lord Volk changed his target to Kakura." Sasuke explained.

"You mentioned something that Ashley has the ninetails fox chakra." Teen Sasuke pointed out.

"Yes, during the Chunin Exams in the Forest of Death, Orochimaru placed a seal on Naruto but also took some of his chakra." Sasuke said. "He used that chakra to create Ashley but he wasn't finish enhancing her. He kept her hidden."

"Who is this Lord Volk?" Teen Sasuke asked.

"He used to be Orochimaru's apprentice but he left when Orochimaru was gone." Sasuke said. "He wanted Ashley and when he got her, he found out that she wasn't meant to be a weapon. So he did his own enhancements on her but she still didn't have the will to kill. But like I told you before, Gaara found her and took care of her."

"So did he get Kakura?" Teen Sasuke asked.

"Yes and we helped get her back." Sasuke said. "She was just two weeks old and she was taken away."

"So you end up being a hero."

"It is more like returning the favor. Sakura and I were traveling together and she got pregnant. When Sarada came to the world, we got attacked and she was in the hands of the enemy. Fortunately, Ashley was on a mission and she bumped into us. She saved Sarada. I almost had a heart attack after that and we were endlessly being targeted so Sakura and I both decided to head back to the Leaf Village."

"She keeps saying that she owes you but I think we owe her as well." Teen Sasuke said.

"But who is counting." Sasuke said. "Friends and Family keeps you alive. Keeping score doesn't matter."

"So this is home." Teen Sasuke said. "I guess I don't mind living like this."

At the main gate of the Konoha, many villagers froze of their visitor. Konoha guards surrounded Orochimaru, gripping on to their weapons tightly. He was carrying a bag and was wearing a black robe. "Oh my, it has seems that my reputation precedes me." He said, letting out a grin. "Is this any way to treat your guests?"

"Lower your weapons…" Naruto said, walking towards them. "He is not an enemy."

"But Lord Hokage, this is Orochimaru…" One guard said. "He is one of the Legendary Sanin."

"I am aware of that. I know him very well." Naruto said. "It has been awhile Orochimaru…"

"So it has…" Orochimaru said. "Lord Hokage…"

"Remember our agreement." Naruto said.

"Of course, I will make sure to keep my work at home. I will not harm anyone and do anything dreadful towards any of the Hidden Villages. I am a man of my word." Orochimaru said. "Also, I made the same promise to someone else, someone special to me."

"DADDY!" A voice screamed. They turned and found Ashley racing towards them. She was wearing a baby blue dress. "YOU REALLY CAME!" She jumped into Orochimaru's embrace and hugged him tightly. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I made a promise to you that I will come today." Orochimaru said, hugging back. "I never break my promises especially towards my Little Neko."

"You are the best Daddy." She said, smiling. Everyone was shocked that Ashley and Orochimaru are related. She doesn't look anything like him yet somehow, the smile on both of their faces seems to be alike.

"My Little Neko, you are my main priority and I will always be there for you." Orochimaru said, cupping her face. _You are the only good thing I have in this world my daughter and I will do anything to keep you alive and happy. Oh Asuka, if you can see our little girl now…_ "So where is my granddaughter?"

"I kind a rushed here to see you. She is with her father and coming here." Ashley said, smiling.

 _Gaara was right, he is different around Ashley._ Naruto thought, staring at them. _His smile is so loving and caring not cunning and evil. I guess people do change._

"Ashley, I told you to wait for us." Gaara said, walking towards them.

"I am sorry my love, I couldn't wait." Ashley said.

"PAPA!" Kakura cheered, racing towards Orochimaru. She jumped into his embrace. Orochimaru twirled her around and she giggled away. "Oh Papa, I am happy you are here."

"Papa made you a promise." Orochimaru said. He then turned to Gaara. "Oh son, it is good to see you."

"It is good to see you too Orochimaru." Gaara said, crossing his arms. "I hope you weren't waiting long."

"No but please don't be shy… You can call me Dad or Papa." Orochimaru teased. "We are family after all." Gaara just let out a sigh and turned to Naruto.

"Thank you for agreeing to this. This means the world to me." Gaara said.

"It is nothing. We have to keep the family together." Naruto said, smiling. He then leaned towards him. "Come on Gaara, call him Papa…" Gaara didn't faze from that, instead he let out another sigh. _He is always calm. I can't get him to feel embarrassed._

"Father, I hope you are hungry. Kakura and I made lunch for all of us." Gaara said.

"Thank you son, you always knows how to treat me." Orochimaru said.

"Papa, I helped dad make sweet and sour chicken… Your favorite…" Kakura said.

"I can hardly wait." Orochimaru said, holding Kakura's hand while Ashley was hugging her husband's arm. "Well lead the way." They walked away and walked deeper into the streets of the village.

"Lord Hokage, was it wise to let him in?" One guard asked.

"A man of sin can be a man of purity." Naruto said. "A second chance can save a life." _After all, we all have our sins. So it is up to us to erase them._

Ashley was walking with her family until she felt something unsettling. She looked around the streets but there nothing. _This feeling… It is the same feeling from before._

"Ashley, is there something wrong?" Gaara asked.

"Honey, why don't you take father to the house with Kakura. I will be there shortly. I need to check up on Sousuke."" Ashley said, giving him a fake smile. _I don't like this feeling._

"Alright but you better hurry. We need to get ready for the festival. We have to make an appearance." Gaara said, kissing her forehead. "Call me if you need me."

"Alright babe…" She said, watching her family walk away from her. When they were out of sight, she sniffed the air. _That scent… It is the same scent I smelled at the house._ She followed it and it gave her chills when she felt a strong yet dark chakra. She moved away from the streets and ended up in a forest. _I don't know if I should continue but I have to. I need to know._ She carefully walked deeper into the forest. She then stopped in the center of the forest. "I know you are there… Come out now…"

"I am surprise that someone can sense me…" A voice said.

"I am not here to hurt you. I just feel that you are looking for something." Ashley said, trying to find the person that owns the mysterious voice.

"You are half right… I am looking for someone not something." The voice said. Ashley caught a pair of red glowing eyes. "And I have a feeling you know where he is." He walked closer to her and her eyes widened. "I never thought you will survive. I only saw you once. Orochimaru had quite a breakthrough."

"Itachi…" Ashley said, shaking.


	10. Chapter 10: Chance

**I am sorry for the late chapters and leaving you all with a cliffhanger. Thanks for the suggestions and** **criticism** **. It helps with my work. I hope you all like this chapter.**

 **-Ashalita**

 **Chapter Ten: Chance**

Temari was in her room, looking through her closet. "Where is that kimono?" She said. "I know I put it in here." She searched through all her racks and finally she found what she was looking for. "I knew it was here." It was a mixture of different shades of green kimono. "Of all the kimono I have, this is my favorite."

"It's my favorite too." A voice said. She turned and found her husband, leaning on the door frame. "Especially when you take it off…"

"You can be such a pervert. It is my favorite because this is what I wore for the Spring Festival, our first date remember?" Temari said.

"Of course I remember that troublesome night…" Shikamaru said, letting out a smile.

"Everything is troublesome to you." She said, letting out a sigh. _It is still hard to believe that I fell in love with this lazy crybaby._ "Why are you here though? Are you supposed to be with Naruto? You are after all his right hand man."

"It is too troublesome and I wanted to come home to my very scary wife." He replied.

"You know you are going to get yourself killed with those words." Temari said, glaring at him.

"I know you love me." Shikamaru said, walking towards her and cupping her face. 'Even though I am a lazy ass, you still love me."

'"I know you love me too." Temari said, grabbing his hand. "Even though I am a scary and troublesome woman, you still love me."

"You are worth the trouble." He said, smiling. _She was worth it alright…_

 _I never thought that the scary girl from the Chunin Exams will be my wife. Don't get me wrong, she was scary but she was also very beautiful. After all the chaos from that day, I walked in my house tired and lazy. My mom was making dinner while my dad was sitting on the dining table. "Son, get over here…" He ordered_

 _"What a drag…" I said, letting out a sigh. I walked in the kitchen and found him with his arms crossed. "Is there something you want Dad?"_

 _"Son, I want to talk to you about the fight between you and that girl from the Sand Village." He replied._

 _"Ah Dad, if you are mad that I withdraw from the fight then I am sorry." I said, scratching my head. "It was too much work."_

 _"Son, you are not in trouble." My mom said, walking towards me and cupping my face. She let out a smile. "A matter of fact, we are so proud of you. You gave us quite a performance. You made our clan very proud."_

 _"Thanks Mom…" I said. I was shocked that my mom was even proud of me of giving up. She usually kicks my ass when I am lazy. What can I say, I am my father's child._

 _"Son, I met your mother during my Chunin Exam." My father said. "We were challengers for the semi-finals. She was pretty tough and probably the best opponent I have ever faced in my life."_

 _"Like you, he withdraw from the match even though he got me." My mother added. "He let me win and I don't understand why."_

 _"So why is this so important?" I asked._

 _"Because that beautiful girl you fought will be your wife someday…" She replied._

 _"How troublesome… Come on, she hates my guts plus she is a bad guy." I said. "She is the most troublesome and scariest girl in this planet. There is no way that woman is going to be my wife."_

 _"Son, we Nara men always go for the troublesome woman, it is one of the best type of women in the world. They push you to achieve new heights and love you to death." My father said. "We Nara men are lazy but smart because of these women. They are worth the trouble…"_

 _My old man was right, we Nara men always aim for troublesome women. Temari was worth it._ He then kissed her on the forehead. "You are totally worth it."

"Of course I am…" She said. "I am priceless."

"Again with the high and mighty act…" Shikamaru said, letting out a sigh. "It seems that my house is filled with monsters."

"Well, both of my brothers are here with their families and Ashley's father is here as well." Temari said. "I can never get over how surprisingly good of a father and grandfather Orochimaru is towards Ashley and Kakura."

"Whatever, if he doesn't do anything stupid then I am okay with it." Shikamaru said.

"He won't. I trust him." Temari said, letting out a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Shikamaru asked.

"Years ago, it was just only Kankurou, Gaara, and me. We were orphanages and we only had each other. Even with that, we were afraid of Gaara at the time we met. We never experience being a family until Naruto changed the way Gaara sees the world. I am grateful to our Hokage because if it wasn't for him, we will never have this family. This growing family…" Temari said. "Our Family is growing and I am so happy. Gaara found Ashley and she fit right in because she was also alone. They had Kakura and is going to have another child. Kankurou fell in love with Mamiko and had the twins. Then I saved your sorry ass from that bastard who I forgot his name and we ended up together. Also, we have a wonderful and smart son."

"You love bringing that up." Shikamaru said, letting out a sigh. "I am never going to live it down. You are always going to bring up the story that you saved my ass."

"Come on, I became your knight and shiny armor while you were the damsel in distress." Temari teased. She then kissed him on the cheek. "I will protect you always lazy crybaby."

"How troublesome, a man doesn't let his wife do all the protecting." Shikamaru said. "It is my job to protect you and Shikadai. I will protect you two with my life."

"Always with the tough guy act…" Temari said. She then kissed him passionately and Shikamaru grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. She then pulled back and smiled. "Well, I have to get ready." Then there was a knock on the door. They turned and found Gaara. "Brother, is there something wrong?"

"I tried to get a hold of Ashley but she is not picking up her cell. She has been gone for almost an hour." Gaara said. Shikamaru pulled out his cellphone and dialed her number but he got her voicemail.

"I got her voicemail as well." Shikamaru said. _It is not like Ashley to not answer her phone._

"Temari, can you watch over Kakura for me please? I am going to head to the Uchiha Compound to pick her up." Gaara said.

"Sure…" Temari said.

"Thanks…" Gaara said. He left them alone once more. _Oh Ashley, I hope you are okay._

"Should we be worried?" Temari asked.

"I will call Naruto to meet up with Gaara at Sasuke's place just in case, Ashley is probably having fun somewhere." Shikamaru said. _I hope…_

"DAMN IT!" Ashley screamed, racing through the forest. "WHY CAN'T I GET OUT OF THIS FOREST?!" Then Itachi appeared in front of her. _He is probably the reason why I can't leave._ She then noticed the dome around them.

"So you finally noticed the dome I put around this forest. This is my domain kitten and you are never going to leave." Itachi said. "And no one is going to find you."

"So this is the power of the Sharigan." Ashley said, gritting her teeth. _Damn, I need to warn the others that he is here but I can't get away from him._ "What do you want from me?"

"I need you take me to my brother." He replied.

"And if I refuse?" She asked.

"Then I will force you." Itachi said. He tossed a huge shuriken towards her and he used a jutsu to make clones of it. Ashley used her ice powers to block the attacks. She didn't notice that there were explosive tags on them and it exploded. When the smoke cleared, she was still standing. She shielded herself with ice just in time. "I underestimate you."

"I get that a lot." She said, covering her fists and arms with ice. She dashed towards him and started to fight him. He dodged her kicks and punches. _He is so fast. I can't hit him._ She swung her fist towards him but he caught it.

"You are truly something." Itachi said. "But you are not good enough to defeat me…" He grabbed a hold of her arm and tossed her towards a tree. She landed on her feet on the trunk of the tree and then dashed towards him once more.

"Why do you want him?" She asked, kicking him but he ducked to dodge it.

"It is none of your concern." Itachi said. _Even though she didn't land a hit on me, I am amazed how fast she is._

"You made it my concern when you entered this time period." She snapped. _He is probably here to kill off mini Sasuke. If that happens, the Sasuke from this time wouldn't exist._ Then images of Sakura, Sarada, and Satoru smiling and hugging Sasuke. She remembers how hard it was for Sakura to be apart from him and he finally decided to stay with his family.

 _"_ _Sakura…" I said, walking in her home. I found her sitting on the dining table, staring at a photo of Sasuke. She was crying and it saddens me to see her like this. "Sakura, are you okay?"_

 _"_ _Oh Ashley, I didn't hear you come in." Sakura said, wiping her tears. She then gave me a fake smile. "How are you?"_

 _"_ _I should ask you that question." I said, sitting on the opposite of her. "How are you?"_

 _"_ _I am fine…" She lied._

 _"_ _Sakura, we both know that you are a bad liar." I said._

 _"_ _I just miss him." Sakura said, smoothing the framed photo of Sasuke. "I knew what I was going to go through when I married him and I pushed myself everyday to be happy for my children but I just… I can't take it anymore Ashley. I want to see my husband. I want to cook for him. I want him to watch his children grow and teach them things that I can't. I want him to love them and spoiled them. There are a lot of rumors going around that he left me for another woman and he loves someone else. I don't believe them but it hurts hearing it. There are also rumors that you and Sasuke having a secret affair. I…" She was crying and I moved to the seat next to her and hugged her. She cried in my arms and hugged me tightly._

 _"_ _Sakura, there is nothing going on between me and Loser. He is a friend and nothing more." I said. "_

 _"_ _I know… I believe you and I believe him but… I don't know. It is just so hard." Sakura cried. "I know that he left to protect us but I miss him Ashley. I miss my husband."_

 _"_ _Sakura, you are the strongest woman I have ever met." I said._

 _"_ _Why do you say that? I am such a crybaby." She cried._

 _"_ _No, you are not. You have something special, something that no other woman has. You believed in something even when all hope is lost. You gave love to those who needs it and fight for what is right. You changed that man's heart. He was going to live a life of darkness and loneliness but you saved him. You gave him a life, a promising life."_

 _"_ _You really think I am amazing?" Sakura asked._

 _"_ _Of course, you are the best and Loser is so damn lucky to have you." I said, smiling. "He will come home someday and he will stay forever but for now, be the strong woman that you are and smile."_

 _"_ _Because a smile can save a life…" She said._

 _"_ _Yup, you told me that when I had problems with Gaara so let me return the favor…"_

 _They are finally a family now. I can't let him take that away._

Itachi finally attacked back. He punched and kicked her from every direction. She spitted out blood and let out a painful cry. _I guess this is all that she has to offer. What a pity. I was expecting more from her._ She then collapsed on her knees. _At least, she made my job easier._ Itachi stopped and stared at her for a brief moment. "It is a shame that this battle ended quickly. But I need you to take me to my little brother." He activated his sharigan and Ashley was pulled into a genjutsu. She was nailed to a cross. Itachi stabbed her and she shouted as the metal blade went through her body. "Tell me where he is."

"Never… He finally found the place he truly belongs. I am not letting you take that away from him." She said weakly, coughing out blood.

"Really…" He said. Clones of him appeared and stabbed her as well. She shouted when 10, 20, 30, and now 40 blades were stabbed into her body. "I am amazed you are still resisting me. Not a lot of ninja got to this point."

"I am flattered." She said.

"Tell me why you are protecting him. Is it because you have hidden feelings for him?" He asked.

"I swear, why does everyone conclude that? I am not in love with that gothic, annoying, silent Loser. That man hates my guts but he is my first friend before I met my husband." She said, smiling. _That Loser…_

 _I didn't know how to articulate with others. My knowledge was limited to my glass prison. My father sealed me here so I can be enhance and grow properly. I can remember how dark and damp the lab was. But it was not empty. Suigetsu and Karin were with him. This was the first time I meet other people beside my father._

 _"_ _So this is what Orochimaru was working on, she is hot." Suigetsu said. Karin hit him on the head._

 _"_ _YOU IDIOT, STOP BEING A PERVERT!" She screamed. I was naked in front of him and I was naïve that it was inappropriate. Sasuke walked towards the glass and stared at me._

 _"_ _So you are his powerful creation." Sasuke said. "What a loser…"_

 _"_ _Loser…" I repeated._

 _"_ _She spoke? I thought she wasn't capable of speaking." Karin said._

 _"_ _So what are you going to do with her?" Suigetsu asked. "She doesn't look much and it seems that she is not finished." Sasuke pulled out his blade from his sheath. "You can't be serious."_

 _"_ _Loser…" I said, staring at him. "Loser…" He swung his sword and the glass broke. I burst out of the cage and landed on the floor. He took of his robe and covered me. "Loser…"_

 _"_ _You are free but if we cross paths again, I will kill you." Sasuke said._

 _It wasn't a pleasant meeting but if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here._

"I protect him because we are friends." She said. "Friends protect each other. It is what we do so stab me all you want but I am not going to tell you."

"I see…" Itachi said, staring at her. _My foolish little brother has some good friends… I am happy for him._

Sasuke was sitting on the dining table, staring at the information that Gaara gave him. _This jutsu is very powerful yet dangerous. What was the first Kazekage thinking when he invented this jutsu?_ He went through the papers. _Ashley said that there is a 50-50 percent chance that the user might forget when he or she returns to his or her original time. But how are they able to record information if that is the case. Maybe there is someone the successfully came back with their knowledge of the future or past._ He scanned through the pages to look for the researcher. _SC, who is that? I hope he is still alive. This jutsu might come in handy._ Then there was a knock on the door. He walked to the door and found three men with flowers and gifts. _Who the fuck are these imbeciles?_

"Oh, is Sakura here?" One man asked.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"We wanted to ask her if she would like to come to the Valentine's Day Festival with us."Another man answered. "You must be her friend from the Sand Village she talks so much about. We work together at the Hospital and damn she is hot."

"She is very beautiful and well single." The third said. "I heard that her husband left her. We have been pursuing her for years now. She keeps refusing our invitations but I have a feeling she is going to accept this time."

"So please let her know that her future husband is here." The First man said.

"HEY, I AM GOING TO BE HER HUSBAND!" The Second man screamed.

"OH NO, I AM!" The Third man snapped. Sasuke gripped his fists as he heard them argue over his wife.

"I see…" Sasuke said, walking out the door and closing it from behind. Sasuke activated his sharigan and all three men were trapped in his genjutsu. They were tied up upside down with cold metal chains.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" The first man asked.

"LET US GO YOU BASTARD!" The second man screamed.

"I am scared guys." The third man said, shivering.

"You should be scared." A voice said. They turned and found Sasuke in a demonic form. "How dare you three come to my home and make a move on my wife? Unacceptable…"

"YOUR WIFE!" They screamed. "WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"I am not and I am so fucking pissed. Let this been known, Sakura Uchiha is never leaving me. She is mine so fuck off." He snapped. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I will kill anyone that flirts with my wife." He started torching them with blazing fire.

"PLEASE STOP! WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" They screamed. "WE WILL STAY AWAY FROM HER! JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"Oh no, you three are going to feel my wrath." Sasuke said, smiling evilly. "Your flesh is going to be cooked and I am going to feed your burning corpses to the dogs. No one will find you three…"

"Sasuke, let them go." Sakura said, letting out a sigh. She was standing beside her husband while the three men were on the ground, drooling. "They are drooling all over the place."

"Why? This is so much fun." He said.

"You can be such a jealous Uchiha." Sakura said, crossing her arms.

"Hey, these guys need to learn that messing with a married woman is a bad thing." Sasuke said.

"So scaring them to death and making them drool in front of my house are your ways of handling the situation?" Sakura said, letting out a sigh. "Don't you have faith in me?"

"Of course I do but I don't like men hovering over you. You are my wife, my woman and you only belong to me." Sasuke said.

"I do belong to you but there are other ways to chase away pests." Sakura said, smiling. She walked to the three men. "Release…" All three men snapped out of the genjutsu and found Sakura in front of them. "Boys, I told you countless times that I am married and I will never go on any dates. I am married to a fine man and I love him dearly so please…"

"Stay away from her…" Sasuke interrupted, glaring at them. "Or else…"

"AHHHH! HE IS GOING TO KILL US!" They screamed, racing away. Sakura let out a sigh and turned to her husband. She then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke said.

"You are so into me." She teased. "Sakura, you are my wife, my woman and you only belong to me." She imitated him as Sasuke blushed and turned away. "Sakura is mines not yours."

"You are so annoying…" Sasuke said. Sakura didn't stop laughing. He grabbed her by the shoulders and made her face him. "Satoru told me that you have fans."

"Well, I have become quite popular after the war and I always have a couple of people coming to me and requesting an audience with me." Sakura explained.

"Are most of these people men?" Sasuke asked.

"Now that I think of it, yes they are. I wasn't paying much attention. I was more focus on my breakthrough of healing C Virus." She said. "But that is all."

"You are be naïve when it comes to people liking you." Sakura said, letting out a sigh.

"You are the one to talk." Sakura said. "I have liked you for almost my whole life and you still didn't get it." Then Gaara and Naruto walked towards them. "Oh hi you two…"

"Sakura, is Ashley here?" Gaara asked.

"No, she hasn't visited me today." Sakura answered. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ashley has been missing for an hour now. No one has seen her and she is not answering her cell." Naruto said. "And to make matters worse, I can't find her with my sage mode."

"Then there is something wrong." Sasuke said. "I will help find her."

"Same here…" Sakura said. Then Sasuke grabbed her hand. "Sasuke?"

"Sakura, stay here and watch over the children. I will search for her with the others." Sasuke said. "Our children need you more and it is almost time for the festival. So please stay."

"Okay but please find her…" She said, looking worried.

"I will… I promise…" He said, kissing her on the forehead. He then turned to his friends. "Let's go…"

"I am coming with you." Teen Sasuke said.

"Fine…" Sasuke replied. _Where are you Stupid Cat?_

Over a hundred blades pierced through her body. Her blood gushed out of her skin and was dripping rapidly to the ground. "You keep surprising me." Itachi said. She was silent. "This would all be avoided if you tell me where my brother is." He walked up to her and cupped her face. Her face was pale and her restless eyes were drowning in pain. "I guess you finally gave in." She then let out a smile. Her bluish and purplish eyes started to swirled and created a sharigan just like him. _What is this? She has the sharigan too?_ Then the genjutsu was broke and she was still on her feet, panting. Her eyes went back to normal. _Those eyes… I remember… Orochimaru was developing some sort of bloodline trait. Is this it?_ "What was that? You were able to copy my sharigan?"

"It is called Tengoku or Tengogan." She said. "The first man made bloodline trait."

"I see… very interesting." Itachi said. She then dashed behind him. _She even copied my speed._ She touched his head. For a brief moment, no one made a move. She then moved back and let out a sigh.

"I will take you to him." Ashley said.

"What?" Itachi said.

"I bumped into a lot of interesting ninjas over the years and I copied every one of their jutsus. I just scanned your mind for a moment and the only reason why you are here is to see if your brother followed the right path." Ashley said. "If you just say that in the first place, I will take you to him."

"You would believe me?" Itachi asked.

"Of course Itchy…" She said.

The men already searched throughout the village but there was no sign of Ashley. They met up at the training field. "Did you find her?" Gaara asked.

"No, there is no sign of her anywhere." Sasuke replied.

"I still can't sense her." Naruto said.

"We have to keep looking." Gaara said, gripping his fists. _Damn it, why did I let her go? Why did I let her go on her own?_ He was worried to death. He was mad at himself for letting her go. He was sad that there was no good news of the search. He was frustrated because they still didn't find her. So many emotions stirred inside him that it was driving him mad. _I need to find her. I need to find her before something bad happens to her._

"She is probably dead. It makes sense since Naruto can't sense her." Teen Sasuke said. Gaara grabbed him by the collar and glared at him. Sand swirled around him viciously as if they were mad as well.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!" Gaara screamed. "MY WIFE IS NOT DEAD YOU HEAR ME!"

"Gaara, calm down… He didn't mean it." Naruto said, grabbing his shoulder. "If you hurt him, you will also hurt the other Sasuke. Just stay calm and let the kid go."

"Forgive my young self…" Sasuke said. "You know how he can be." Gaara let go of him and let out a sigh.

"Sorry…" Gaara said. "Just don't say that again…" Then Naruto turned to the forest. "What is it?"

"I know this is going to sound weird but her chakra just appear out of nowhere." Naruto said. "She is coming closer. She is in the forest but she is not alone." Everyone was prepared to face who is with Ashley but they put their guard down when they found her in a tore up dress and blood stains all over it. "BLUE!"

"ASHLEY!" Gaara screamed, racing towards her. He hugged her tightly. "Are you okay? Please tell me that you are okay." He pulled back and cupped her face. "Ashley, answer me."

"I am sorry Gaara. I didn't mean to make you worried." Ashley said. "My wounds are all healed."

"Even with your healing abilities, I don't like you getting hurt. You look pale and you are covered with blood. Who did this to you?" Gaara snapped.

"I was trying to help someone. Please help him… Please…." She said, fainting. She was about to hit the ground but Gaara caught her.

"ASHLEY!" Gaara screamed.

"Her chakra is low." Naruto said. "She must been fighting while we were looking for her." He stared at the forest. "I know you are there. Show yourself… My friend wants us to help you so please show yourself. We will not harm you."

"I will take your word for it, boy." Itachi said, walking out the forest. Everyone was shocked to see him.

"Itachi…" Sasuke said, staring at him with shock. _Why is he here? He is supposed to be dead._

"Itachi…" Teen Sasuke said, gritting his teeth. "Perfect, I can kill you here." He pulled out his sword. He dashed towards him and swung his blade. But his future self caught it. "WHAT THE HELL!? WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM?!"

"You two can fight as much as you want but not in this time period. You are going to change everything if you two fight to the death." Sasuke said, pushing the blade away.

"I DON'T CARE, AS LONG HE IS DEAD I WILL BE SATISY!" Teen Sasuke screamed. He was about to swing his sword once more until sand tightly wrapped around him. He turned to Gaara. "GAARA, LET GO OF ME!"

"Sasuke is right. You two should save it when you guys return to your original time. But for now, I want to know what this man wants." Gaara said, turning to Itachi. "Before my wife fainted, she told me to help you. So what do you want?"

"I wanted to see my little brother's future before I go. I came around the same time Teen Sasuke came so I would probably leave around the same time he leaves." Itachi said.

"I see, so were you the one that did this to her?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, we were battling and…" He was interrupted when Gaara punched him right on the face. Itachi spit out blood after that. "I guess I deserve that."

"Don't you dare touch my wife again…" Gaara said, carrying his wife bridal style.

"I am sorry…" Itachi said.

"Sasuke, I am going to take my wife home but fulfill his request." Gaara said. "This might be your only chance to see your brother so I suggest you don't waste it."

"Will do…" Sasuke said.

"Thanks for helping me find her." Gaara said.

"Don't mention it, she is our friend." Naruto said.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said.

"Well, I will leave you two with them." Gaara said.

"How about him, he is not going to let it slide?" Naruto asked, pointing at Teen Sasuke.

"I will keep an eye on him." Sasuke said. The sand dispersed from Teen Sasuke while Gaara dashed away with his wife.

"I don't understand, why are you protecting him?" Teen Sasuke snapped. Sasuke then turned to his older brother.

"Because he is my brother…" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke…" Itachi said. _He still considered me as his brother after all I put him through._

"WHY? HE KILLED EVERYONE THAT WE LOVE! MOM AND DAD! WHY DO YOU STILL CONSIDER HIM AS YOUR BROTHER?!" Teen Sasuke screamed.

"Kid, Itachi is not the enemy. He never was. Our clan was going to overthrow the council, Hokage and take over the Leaf Village for being falsely accused of the Ninetails attack. Our clan formed a coup d'état and father was the leader." Sasuke said. "Itachi and Shisui knew if the coup d'état succeeded, there will be another war plus our family will be in ruins. Shisui believed in peace so he gave Mangekyo Sharigan to Itachi before drowning himself in the Naka River. Itachi didn't kill his best friend but he lost him. Father and Mother knew he was going to betray them and kill them off but they were proud of him and asked to protect us. He became a bad guy because of this village."

"THEN WHY ARE WE STILL HERE?!" He snapped.

"Because our brother told us before that he doesn't want forgiveness but he loves us very much." Sasuke said. "So to put our bitter past aside, I forgave the village and brother so I can move on with my life."

 _So I told him the trust about what happened…_ Itachi thought, smiling.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Teen Sasuke asked. "I asked you so many times about Itachi and now you are telling me."

"Well, Ashley did say that there is a 50-50 percent chance that you might forget all this so I am taking that chance." Sasuke said, smiling. "So I am asking you, to put all the anger and frustration aside and have fun." Teen Sasuke was shaking and for the first time in years, tears leaked down his face.

"Why does this always happen to me? Why do I have to go through all this pain and suffering? Why can I have a normal life like everyone else?" He cried. "All my life I wanted to be strong to kill my brother but only to find out that he did all those things to protect me. I can't take this anymore." He was shaking. "Why me?"

 _He is finally letting it all out._ Naruto thought. _I can feel all his pain. Sasuke, you are not alone._ Sasuke walked over to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"We have that now." Sasuke said. "We have a normal life, no more pain and suffering." Then Itachi poked him on the forehead.

"Foolish little brother, I did all this for you to have a better future and I love you very much." Itachi said. "Back then I would always be busy but now, how about we have fun before we return to the chaos."

"Yeah…" Teen Sasuke said, wiping his tears.


	11. Chapter 11: Hello Uncle

**Thank you all for the reviews, it really helps with my writing and I am happy that a lot of my readers are enjoying my story. I know that some of you don't like the concept of my OC. If you have a problem with it, then don't read it. Just kidding, I respect everyone dislikes and likes. I thank those who read through it even though I added Ashley in the story. I don't know how long this story is going to be but if there is anything you want to add or hate about this story then let me know. I love to hear your opinion.**

 **-Ashalita**

 **Chapter Eleven: Hello Uncle**

In the Uchiha Compound, Sakura was helping her children get ready for the festival. "Sarada, does the yukata fit you well?" Sakura asked, helping her daughter put on her yukata.

"Oh Mama, you did a wonderful job. I never thought you can sew." Sarada said, looking in the mirror. She was wearing a baby blue yutaka decorated with pink sakura petals. Her hair was neatly hung down her back. "I love it."

"I am glad." Sakura said, smiling. "You look like a princess Sarada." Sarada blushed by the compliment.

"But she is missing something…" Satoru said, entering the room. He was wearing a blue robe. He raced towards his sister and placed a small box in front of her. "You are missing this Sarada. It is your Valentine's Day gift."

"Oh Satoru, you didn't need to." Sarada said.

"Come on, Valentine's Day is like a second birthday to us." Satoru said, smiling. "I want to get you a gift. So open it…" Sarada opened the small box and it was a beautiful hairclip with a pink jade cherry blossom.

"I can't believe it…" She said, staring at her gift with astonishment.

"I found you staring at it when we went food shopping so I saved up to buy it and also Daddy helped me out so it is a gift from both of us." Satoru said, smiling. "Happy Valentine's Day Sarada…"

"Oh Satoru, it is so beautiful." She said, putting it on her bangs. She stared at the mirror once more and blushed.

"It goes with your yukata." Sakura said, smiling.

"Now you look like a princess." Satoru said. Sarada hugged him tightly.

"Satoru, thank you… I will cherish this forever." She said. She then pulled back and pulled out a brown bag. "I also got you something too."

"Really?" Satoru said, grabbing the bag. He peeked inside and his jaw dropped. "THANKS BIG SISTER!" He pulled out an Anbu Mask. "I always wanted one."

"I know and I finally got one for you." She said, smiling. "Happy Valentine's Day Satoru…"

 _I love watching them like this, happy and loving. All the pain, suffering, and waiting… this moment… this family were worth it._ Sakura thought, smiling. "Well, I am going to get ready. Wait up for your father while I shower."

"Yes Mama…" They said.

Sakura walked to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She took off her clothes and when she was about to take off her wedding ring, she stared at it for a brief moment. _This was the first gift he has ever given me…_

 _Back then, we were traveling together and it was always silent. I don't mind, I was used to his silent demeanor. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and we never had a conversation, just small talk. At first it was killing me but then, I grew to love it because he was there and he didn't chase me away. He wanted me with him…_

 _We were camping in a forest and I volunteer to have first watch. He was sleeping near the campsite while I was a few feet away, scanning the area. After scanning, I walked back to the campsite and sat near the fire. My eyes were locked onto him sleeping. He seems so peaceful when he sleeps. He then started squirming,_

 _"_ _Sakura… don't go…" He mumbled in his sleep. At first I thought I was hearing things. But then… "Sakura… don't leave me…"I then walked to him and sat beside him. I run my fingers through his raven black hair. "Sakura…" He then gripped on the sheet tightly. "No, please don't leave… Not now… please…"_

 _"_ _Sasuke…" I said. He was having a nightmare and I was in it. I didn't know how to feel at this time. I was happy that he was dreaming of me yet I was worried that it was a nightmare. "Sasuke, wake up… You are having a nightmare…"He bolted up and was panting heavily. "Sasuke, are you okay?" He turned to me and was shaking. I cupped his face and smiled. "Sasuke, it is okay. It was only a nightmare. I am still here." I then did something I never thought I will do. I made him lay his head on my laps while I run my fingers through his hair. I thought he was going to push me away or tell me to leave but he just laid there, staring at me. I blushed that he was staring at me but I shook it off and took a deep breath and started to sing._

 ** _Love me Tender_**

 ** _Love me Sweet_**

 ** _Never let me go_**

 ** _You have made my life complete_**

 ** _And I love you so_**

 ** _Love me Tender_**

 ** _Love me True_**

 ** _All my dreams fulfilled_**

 ** _For my darling, I love you_**

 ** _And I always will_**

 _His eyes widened when he heard me sing. I am surprised that I am singing but I didn't stop. I wanted to confront him._

 ** _Love me Tender_**

 ** _Love me Long_**

 ** _Take me to your heart_**

 ** _For it is there that I belong_**

 ** _And we will never part_**

 ** _Love me Tender_**

 ** _Love me True_**

 ** _All my dreams fulfilled_**

 ** _For my darling, I love you_**

 ** _And I always will_**

 _I found him with a small grin. I smiled back at him. I was so pleased that I finally made him smile, that I finally made him happy. I then started to cry yet my smile was still on my face._

 ** _Love me Tender_**

 ** _Love me Dear_**

 ** _Tell me that you are mine_**

 ** _I will be yours through all the years_**

 ** _And til the end of time_**

 ** _Love me Tender_**

 ** _Love me True_**

 ** _All my dreams fulfilled_**

 ** _For my darling, I love you_**

 ** _And I always will_**

 _I stopped singing and found him sleeping peacefully once more. I bend down and kissed him on the forehead. A few hours later, I woke him up. "Sasuke, it is your turn to keep watch." I said. His eyes opened and he moved away from my laps. "Did you sleep well?" He nodded and I was happy. I was about to go to sleep until he pulled me into his embrace. I blushed when he run his fingers through my hair. "Sasuke?"_

 _"_ _You can sleep now…This will make it easier for me to watch over you." He replied. I didn't argue. I was too tried. I fell asleep in his arms. He may be silent to me back then but his actions speak louder than words._

She walked into the bathhouse and jumped into the warm water. She soaked her smooth body with soap and let out a smile. _I will always sing to him when he has a nightmare and in return, he will let me sleep in his warm embrace… We traveled everywhere and our bond grew stronger._

 _We were in a bar and we were waiting for our food. My hair grew longer and I have forgotten how it feels to have long hair. All the women in the bar were blushing and staring at Sasuke. It was infuriating but I don't have a right, we were just traveling as comrades. We were not lovers. My view changed when…_

 _"_ _Sakura, I am going to the rest room." Sasuke said._

 _"_ _Alright…" I said. He left me at the counter. I was sitting alone and I took off my cloak because it was too hot._

 _"_ _Young lady, do you want a drink while you are waiting for your food?" The bartender asked._

 _"_ _Just water…" I said, smiling. Then a gang of bandits entered the bar. Everyone turned silent as they walked in and to a table at the corner. They were loud and they bullied the other customers. I took a sip of my glass of water while I kept silent._

 _"_ _Whoa, what a babe…" The leader said. "Hey pink hair woman, how about you come over here? Let's have some fun." I didn't reply. I simply let out a sigh. The leader was irritated that I ignored him._

 _"_ _Ma'am, I think he is talking to you." The Bartender said. "He is Moro the Slayer, he is a rogue ninja from the Hidden Cloud Village."_

 _"_ _HEY BITCH, I TOLD YOU TO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE?!" He snapped. I turned to him and let out another sigh._

 _"_ _No, you are not my type. I am waiting for someone." I replied. Everyone in the room was shocked that I stood up for myself. The leader or should I say, Moro, jolted up from his seat and walked towards me. He put his arms around my shoulder and pointed a gun on me._

 _"_ _Look bitch, if I say come that means you come." He said. I drank my glass of water until there was nothing left and turned to him. "You are not so tough when you have a gun on your head." I flicked his forehead and he flew through the walls and out the bar. He collapsed to the ground, bleeding._

 _"_ _BOSS!" The others screamed. They pulled out their weapons and surround me. I stood up from my seat and was about to fight but Sasuke appeared in front of me._

 _"_ _Harm her and you are all going to hell… I will make of it." He said. I blushed when he said that. I am important to him? The bandits were scared and fled out the bar. Sasuke turned to me and cupped my face. I blushed when his fingers smoothed my skin and a concern look was on his face. "I am sorry…"_

 _"_ _For what?" I said. "I am not hurt."_

 _"_ _I know but…" He said, turning away and blushing. "It doesn't mean I can't worry about you. I know that you can protect yourself but I feel that I should protect you. I want to protect you." I smiled and grabbed his hand._

 _"_ _Then I protect you while you protect me." I said._

 _"_ _Sounds like a plan…" Sasuke said. On that very moment, I finally saw the love that Sasuke has for me._

Sakura walked out the bathhouse after a nice and relaxing bath and went back into her bedroom to search for her kimono. While looking through her closet, she found a pale pink kimono created with white flowers. _And I was determined to see more._

 _It was the Spring Festival and we were in a small village. Even though it was a small village, it was crowded with lively people. Decoration from every corner and people were having fun and happy. I wore this pale pink kimono. I was so excited to go but like always Sasuke doesn't want to be involved. I tried to convince him but he still wouldn't budge so I went alone. I didn't mind. I walked through the festive streets and played games and eat delicious dishes. It was so much fun and I was planning to do more until someone grabbed my hand. I turned and found Sasuke in a blue robe decorated with black feather designs. I blushed when he was the one that was holding my hand. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?"_

 _"_ _You want me to leave…"_

 _"_ _No, I didn't mean it like that. I was just wondering why you are here." I protested._

 _"_ _It was too quiet at the Inn so I…" He didn't finish his sentence. I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back. "It was weird without you. I got used to having you around and it doesn't feel right when you are gone."I then smiled._

 _"_ _So you miss me?" I teased._

 _"_ _Don't push it…"Sasuke said, letting out a sigh._

 _"_ _Let's find someplace to sit for the fireworks. It is almost starting so we better hurry." I said. I pulled him to an isolated spot in a beautiful meadow. I sat on the grass, waiting for the fireworks to start. He was sitting next to me silently. "It has been a long time I have seen fireworks. The last time I saw fireworks when I was a kid."I then turned to him. "I am happy to watch them with you Sasuke." He stared at me for a brief moment._

 _"_ _Sakura…."_

 _"_ _Yes Sasuke?" I said, staring at him. Then beautiful flashing lights filled the dark night sky. I immediately turned away from him to watch the dazzling display. "So beautiful…"He grabbed my hand but I felt something. I turned to my hand and found a small box. I opened it and found a beautiful silver band ring with an emerald in the centered. I blushed even more. "Sasuke, is this…." I turned to him and he moved to my ear._

 _"_ _Marry me…"I started to cry and nodded my head. I was lost for words as he put the ring on my finger. He then cupped my face and moved to my ear once more. "Thank you Sakura for loving me…" I couldn't stop crying. I was so happy and I couldn't believe he asked me to marry him. After all those years of pushing me away, he finally opens up to me."I love you Sakura…"_

 _That was the first time he ever said "I love you" to me…_

She put on the pale pink kimono on and checked the mirror. She then put on her ring and then her Uchiha necklace. _When a girl falls in love with a boy, she can never stop loving him…_

Gaara was almost to the Nara Compound. _I am happy that she is okay._ He stared at his wife for a brief moment as he walked through the village. _This woman is going to be the death of me. Always making me worry…_ Then he came across Kiba and Akamaru.

"Oh you found her, thank God." Kiba said, staring at her. _Why does she look like she came out from a war?_ "What happen to her? Her dress is all torn up and bloody."

"She is fine. Don't worry about it." Gaara said. "Thank you for helping me find her."

"It was nothing." Kiba said, smiling.

"I appreciate your efforts though." Gaara said. Ashley's nose started to twitch and her eyes fluttered open. "You are finally awake."

"Sorry for making you worried." She said.

"I am just happy that you are safe." Gaara said.

"I love you…" She said, smiling. She then turned to Kiba and Akamaru. "GAARA, IT IS DOGMAN AND HIS SCARY DOG! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!" She hopped out of his embraced and hid behind her husband.

"Ashley, I told you a thousand times we are not going to hurt you or eat you." Kiba said, scratching his head. _I swear… I know she is half cat and all but really. There are cats that are okay with dogs._ Akamaru moved closer to her. He was about to lick her until she viciously hissed him and clawed him. Akamaru dodged it just in time. "ASHLEY, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE ABOUT TO SCRATCH AKAMARU!"

"Stay away from me or I will kill you." She said, glaring at them. "I am going to cut you to pieces so stay away from me." Akamaru always wanted to be close to Ashley but Ashley still couldn't get over him being a dog.

"Lord Kazekage, please help me here." Kiba said, letting out a sigh.

"My wife is part cat and it is natural for cats to hate dogs." Gaara said. "I can't stop her for disliking something."

"You are no help at all." Kiba said, crossing his arms.

"Ashley, he is not going to hurt you. If he does, I will crush his body to the point that all of his blood will gush beautifully like a rain shower." Gaara said, smiling. "The dog is going to be dinner if he hurts you as well so please don't be scared."

 _Sadist… How can he say should horrid things so happily?_ Kiba thought, shaking. Akamaru was shivering with fear as well. _I am having a weird chill…_

"I am not scared. I just don't like dogs." Ashley pouted.

"Then stop hiding behind me and thank the person that helped find you." Gaara said. Ashley walked in front of them and bowed in front of them.

"Thank you Dog man and big dog." She said. Akamaru was about to do another attempt to lick her cheek but she fall back and hissed once more. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Gaara grabbed her hand and made her touch Akamaru head.

"See… He is not going to hurt you." Gaara said. Akamaru licked her hand and instead of screaming, she sighed with awe. She started hugging the dog and giggling.

"How did you do that? You know how long I tried to make her touch him." Kiba said.

"She only listens to me." Gaara said.

"I see…" Kiba said. _I am getting a very unpleasant vibe from him._

"Well thank you again Kiba for helping us with the search." Gaara said. "We have to get going so farewell." Gaara and Ashley walked passed him hand in hand.

"Well, that was a weird moment. At least she is not afraid of you anymore." Kiba said, scratching his head. _He was a heartless killer when we were kids. Look at him now, he has a wife and kid and is the leader of his village. Who would have thought that will happen?_

Sasuke walked into his house, letting out a sigh. _So how am I going to explain this to Sakura? If I am going to let Itachi see my family, I have to reveal that Sousuke is actually me from the past. Damn, I hate time travel._ Itachi and Teen Sasuke followed in after. _I hope she doesn't freak out._

"This place looks like our home." Itachi said. _This place just brings so many wonderful memories with my family._ He then let out a frown. _Also sad ones…_

"Yeah..." Teen Sasuke said. _I always see Father and Mother every time I come into this house. I remember I used to hate this place but now, that sensation and happiness is back. And for the first time in a long time, I love to come home._

"Follow me…" Sasuke said. They walked upstairs to his bedroom. They heard humming coming from the closet. "Sakura, are you in here?"

"Yes, I am just getting ready for the festival." Sakura said.

"There is something I need to talk to you. It is very important." Sasuke said. "Can you please come out of there?"

"I am coming…" Sakura said, walking out the closet and towards them. Itachi, Teen Sasuke, and Sasuke blushed at the vivid sight. She was wearing the pale pink kimono with a red sash wrapped around her waist. Her pink hair was pinned into a short bun and was decorated with jewels. She was wearing no makeup. She didn't need to. She was already beautiful. "Oh, I see you brought company."

 _She is beautiful as ever…_ Sasuke thought.

 _Damn, I can't believe I married her… She is so…wow…_ Teen Sasuke thought, blushing even more.

 ** _No dirty thoughts…_**

 _GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

 _This is his wife… She is far more beautiful than I imagine. Why does she look familiar though?_ Itachi thought.

"Sakura, there is something I need to tell you and I want you to stay perfectly calm." Sasuke said.

"Okay…" She said, tilting her head on the side. "What is it? It must be serious since you brought two men in our bedroom."

"It is very serious." Sasuke said. _Please don't freak out…_ "Sousuke is really me from the past and Itachi my dead older brother is the man next to him. They used this time traveling jutsu created by the First Kazekage and they might leave this time period tonight. I know it is a lot to take in and I know it is hard to believe but I am…" She placed her finger on his lips.

"I believe you." Sakura said.

"How can you believe me so easily?" Sasuke asked, staring at her with shock.

"Well, you left your paperwork all over the place and when I was cleaning it up and read through it. I then called Naruto and I forced it out of him." Sakura said, smiling. "So I know everything." She then turned to Sousuke. "Especially your past self… Every time I was around him, I felt that I was around you. Then after reading the files, I finally realize that it was you all along."

"So you are not freaks out about this?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh no, I believe every word. There was a time that Naruto and I was sucked into a different dimension and Sasuke was a playboy. Everything was wacko in that dimension." Sakura said, crossing her arms. "Ashley has been researching on time and dimension for quite some time and she shares her information with me. So I am aware of this. After my experiences, I think I can take this in calmly." She then walked to Itachi. She bowed in front of him. "I believe we weren't properly introduced, my name is Sakura."

"Sakura? Wait, I know you. You were that little girl that gave me cookies…" Itachi said. "My little friend..."

"That's right. I can't believe you remember." Sakura said. "I am sorry that you had to eat those cookies. I was still learning how to bake."

"No, it was actually pretty good." Itachi said, offering his hand. She grabbed it and shook it firmly.

"Cookies?" Both Sasukes said, staring at them baffling of what they are talking about.

"Well, I met your brother when I was little." Sakura said.

"She was around five or six but we know each other." Itachi said. _Fate has a way of surprising you._

 _I was on my way home and I was drinking a can of soda. Then out of the blue a little girl bumped into me and my soda spilled all over my shirt. "Great…"_

 _"_ _I am so sorry." She said. I got a good look at her and I hate to admit that she was adorable. Her pink hair and emerald eyes, it is hard to get mad at her. I let out a sigh and smiled._

 _"_ _It's okay little girl." I said, patting her head. "No harm done…What's your name?"_

 _"_ _Sakura…" She said, pulling out a small bag from her backpack. "Here…"_

 _"_ _What's this?" I said,_

 _"_ _I baked cookies." She said, smiling. "I hope you like them. It is oatmeal and raisins."_

 _"_ _Are you sure I can have them?"_

 _"_ _Yes, it is the least I can do." She said. I took a bite on one and she had a worried look on her face. I knew that she was worried that her cookies might be bad but actually it was pretty good._

 _"_ _It is delicious, thank you Sakura." I said. "My name is Itachi by the way."_

 _"_ _Itachi…" She said, giggling._

 _"_ _What's so funny?"_

 _"_ _I made those cookies so I can take it to school and meet new friends. Everyone in school teases me because of my big forehead. I am a weirdo in school but I think I made a new friend." She said, smiling._

 _"_ _You look cute to me. There is nothing wrong with your forehead." Itachi said. "And I think I made a new friend too."_

"Wait, you two was friends?" Both Sasukes asked.

"We are still friends." Sakura said.

"She was a kind and talented little girl but I didn't expect her to be your wife." Itachi said. _I guess she kept her promise after all._

 _After killing my clan, I cried. My life with my family will never be the same anymore. I murdered my own parents, who on earth does that? I love them dearly and to be the one to kill them breaks my heart. And to make matters worse, my little brother hates me. He is everything to me and I lost him. I don't want this life. Why do I have to live a life of pain, suffering, sadness, and loneliness? I lost my clan, family, and best friend. What more should I sacrifice? Before leaving the village, I stopped at one place. I stopped by the bedroom window of my little friend. Her eyes opened and found me at the window._

 _"_ _Itachi, what are you doing here?" She asked, rubbing her eyes and walking to the window. "It is late."_

 _"_ _Sakura, I am leaving. I won't live here anymore." I said._

 _"_ _But you are my only friend, you can't just leave." She said._

 _"_ _I am sorry but I have to." I said. "Sakura, you are going to hear a lot of bad things about me and most of them are true."_

 _"_ _I don't care. We are friends." Sakura said. "Are we?"_

 _"_ _Of course we are." I said. "But I am going to leave and I am never coming back. So I came here to say goodbye." She then grabbed a small box on her table and walked to me. "What is this?"_

 _"_ _I made you cookies. I was going to wake up early in the morning to give it to. I heard you are going on a mission." She said._

 _"_ _Yes and it is going to take a long time for me to fulfill it." I said. "Thank you Sakura for being my friend." I then patted her head for the last time. "Sakura, can you do me a favor?"_

 _"_ _What is it?"_

 _"_ _Please watch over my little brother for me, Sasuke. He is going to be filled with rage and hatred but I still want him to have a heart." I said. "Please protect him for me. Please be the light to his darkness"_

 _"_ _I will… I promise…"_

 _She didn't break her promise… I am happy that she became his light._

"Sakura, why didn't you tell me that you knew my brother?" Sasuke asked.

"Back then, your brother was a touchy subject and I didn't want to upset you." She said. "But when you got over the vengeance, I wanted to tell you but things got in the way and I forgot." Itachi grabbed her hand and she blushed when he kissed it lightly.

"You grew up to be a beautiful woman Sakura. My foolish little brother is a lucky man." Itachi said. "If I were alive, I would probably have you for my wife and spoil you rotten."

"Oh Itachi, I never knew you were a charmer." Sakura said, giggling.

"Oi, stay away from my wife." Both Sasukes said.

"What's the matter? You don't want to share." Itachi teased. Both Sasukes pulled Sakura away from him and into their embraces.

"Off limits…" They said.

"You can't take a joke…" Itachi said. Sakura just giggled that her husband, well husbands were jealous. _This life… I am happy he attained this life._

 _"_ _You believe me…"_

 _"_ _Of course of I do, I just went through your mind and also I took quite a beating. Man you are tough. You are Sasuke's older brother alright." Ashley said, stretching her body. "Even with my healing abilities, I feel like shit."_

 _"_ _Sorry…" I said. "I just wanted to see my brother."_

 _"_ _It is understandable. It was my fault for concluding that you wanted to kill him." Ashley said. "These wounds are my doing not yours but it has been a long time I fought someone stronger than me." She then turned to me and let out a smile. "Itchy, I have heard a lot about you even read about you. I know that most of the horrid things you did, you did it to protect Sasuke's future. Other people might not see it but I do. I believe you deserve to have a few hours of happiness before you return to your time."_

 _"_ _Thank you for helping me."_

 _"_ _Don't mention it." She said, smiling._

 _I wanted him to have a better future. I am happy he did._

"DADDY IS HOME!" Satoru cheered, racing in the room and leaping into his father's embrace. He was wearing his mask and Sasuke lifted it up to see his face. "Did I scare you Daddy?"

"I am shivering with fear." He said sarcastically.

 _So this is his son, he looks just like him._ Itachi thought, staring at them.

"Sorry Mama, we didn't hear Papa come in." Sarada said, walking in.

"Sarada, you look beautiful." Sasuke said. "You look more like a lady. You are growing up so fast." Sarada blushed when she heard that.

"Thank you Papa." She said. _I can't believe he complimented me. I am so happy._ She then turned to Itachi. _Why this guy looks familiar?_ "Who is this?"

"Oh well…" Sasuke said. _I wonder if they will freak out… They haven't met Itachi and I hardly mention him to them. Would they be shock or would they not believe me? This is going to be difficult._ Satoru moved away from his father and walked in front of Itachi.

"Hello sir, my name is Satoru Itachi Uchiha." Satoru said, smiling. Itachi stared at the child silently.

 _He is named after me. After all the chaos, he named his son after me._ Itachi thought, letting out a smile. Itachi then poked his forehead with two fingers. "Hello Satoru, my name is Itachi."

"Really? You have the same name as my Uncle. He is not here but I heard a lot of stories about him from Mom." Satoru said. "He was the strongest Uchiha. I am named after him and I am going to honor his name by being the best too."

"I see…" Itachi said. _So they know about me… This child is so kind and happy just like Sakura._

"But you have to beat me if you want to be the best Uchiha." Sarada said.

"You are on Sarada…" Satoru said. Then Sarada turned to Itachi and smiled.

"My name is Sarada." She said.

"It is nice to meet you Sarada." Itachi said. _He also has a daughter. She is beautiful and her eyes, I can see the determination and willpower just like her father._ She then stared at him for a brief moment.

"But somehow, he looks like Uncle Itachi." Sarada said, staring at him. _The hair and those eyes… It looks just like him… I wonder._

"Yeah, we have a photo of him on the wall and he looks just like him." Satoru said.

"Because he is…" Sasuke said. "He used a time traveling jutsu to get here."

"I am actually your father from the past." Teen Sasuke said. There was a brief silence. The kids didn't say a word but stare at Teen Sasuke and Itachi. _They froze in shock… I was afraid of this._

 _They are not saying anything._ Sasuke thought, staring at them with a worried look. _This is bad._ "I know it is hard to believe but…"

"THAT'S SO COOL!" The children screamed. Both Sasukes were shocked with their reactions while Sakura was giggling.

"So you are really Uncle Itachi?" Sarada said.

"Yes I am…" He said.

"I can't believe it, you are really here." Sarada said, containing her happiness. She then turned to Teen Sasuke. "So you are the same age as me?"

"Pretty much…" Teen Sasuke said.

"You look quite handsome Papa. No wonder why Aunty Ino and Mama like you." Sarada said. But then she let out a smiled. "But of course, Mama is better."

"Yeah…" Teen Sasuke said. _She is better than any woman in the world…_

 ** _Of course she is…_**

 _AGAIN, STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!_ Teen Sasuke thought, glaring at his future self. Sasuke just smiled mischievously and it irritated him more.

"This is the best day ever." Satoru said. "Not only Daddy is staying home forever, we get to meet our Uncle plus see how Daddy looks like as a teenager. Can this day get any better?"

"I know right… We have more people to go with to the festival." Sarada said. "But first things first…"

"Yup…" Satoru said. Both kids grabbed Itachi's hands and smiled.

"Hello Uncle Itachi, welcome home." They said. For the first time in years, Itachi started to cry. He then pulled them into his embrace.

"It is good to be home." Itachi said. "You two are the starting point of the new Uchiha Clan, make us proud."

"You can count on us." They said, hugging back.

"He is such a good Uncle." Sakura said, smiling as she watched them.

"I am surprised that they are taking this well." Sasuke said. "I thought they were going to freak out or something."

"Darling, have you forgotten who we are?" Sakura asked. "We are ninjas and of course we are going to see a lot of weird things. It comes with the job."

"I guess you are right." Sasuke said.

"So I take it you found Ashley." Sakura said.

"Yes, she is fine so don't worry about it." Sasuke said. "That Stupid Cat is alive and well."

"I am glad to hear it." Sakura said, staring at her family once more. Satoru was talking to Teen Sasuke while Itachi was talking to Sarada. They were smiling and laughing. _Home sweet home…_


	12. Chapter 12: What Matters the most

**I know I have been apologizing for the late posting but I hope you like this new chapter. I also want to point out that after this fanfiction, I am going to be writing a new one called, "The Legend of Team Seven". It will still have all of our favorite characters and pairings but with a twist. At the end of this story, I will reveal a summary about it. Please hit me up with reviews and structural criticism. Your voice makes a difference.**

 **-Ashalita**

 **Chapter Twelve: What Matters the most**

Finally, the night consumed the day and the village's streets were filled with happy people, music, lights, excitement, and of course love. Standing on the balcony of the tallest building in the village, the Hokage smiled happily with the wondrous sight. _I was one the troublemaker that nobody wanted and now. Look at me and look at what I did. To see happiness and peace in all the great nations, it is a dream come true._ He was wearing an orange robe.

"Darling, shouldn't you be down there?" Hinata said, walking towards her husband. She was wearing a pale violet kimono with black flower designs. "Everyone is waiting."

"You look beautiful Hinata." Naruto said, smiling. Hinata blushed shyly in front of her husband. "I was on my way down. I am sorry for keeping you waiting." He smoothed her cheek. _Ashley may owe Sasuke but I owe Sakura. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have this beautiful woman as my wife. I guess I am in debt to the Uchiha Clan…_

"The Valentine's Day Festival is my favorite celebration. It is so lively and full of passion." Hinata said. "Also, I get to spend it with you and the children." Naruto kissed her forehead.

"It is my favorite as well." Naruto said.

"Daddy, do I look pretty too?" Himawari said, twirling around her kimono. She was wearing a violet kimono.

"Honey, you look as beautiful as your mother." Naruto said. "I am a lucky man to have to beautiful women in my life." He then noticed that his son wasn't with them. "Himawari, where is your brother?"

"He said he has to do something first." Himawari said. "He said it was important."

"I swear that boy can't stay in one place. I have to chain him to a chair to keep him still." Naruto said, scratching his head. Hinata let out a giggle.

"Oh Naruto, you were a troublemaker too you know when you was his age." Hinata said. "You always get into trouble during your academy years. Boruto is just like you in many ways."

"If he is more like me than I guess I know where he is going." Naruto said, letting out a sigh. "He is walking to a death trap."

"Death trap?" Hinata and Himawari said, giving him a baffled look.

"I am going to go look for him. I promise to be back." Naruto said, stealing a kiss from Hinata. "Bye Honey…" He pulled back and jumped off the balcony.

"Mama, you are right. Papa and Big brother are so alike." Himawari said. Hinata let out a giggle.

In the Uchiha Compound, Sarada was walking through the yard. "Satoru, we are about to go. Where are you?" Sarada said. _He ran off after meeting Uncle Itachi. Where could he be?_ Then she heard voices. She followed it and found Satoru sitting alone. He was hugging his legs while covering his face with his mask. "Satoru, there you are. I was looking for you everywhere. We were all about to leave." She kneeled in front of him. "Satoru, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to go." Satoru replied.

"What? Satoru, you love going to the Valentine's Day Festival. You were so excited about it earlier." Sarada said. "Are you sick? Do you want me to get mom for you?"

"It's nothing. I just need to be alone." Satoru said. "So you guys can go without me."

"Satoru, I know something is bothering you. What is it?" Sarada said, lifting the mask up. She found her little brother crying. "You can tell me."

"Well, I noticed that Uncle Itachi, Daddy and other Daddy plus you have black eyes. It means you can have the Sharigan." He said, letting out a frown. "I don't have black colored eyes like you. My eyes are green like Mom and I don't think I will get the sharigan with it."

"Oh Satoru, it doesn't matter if you can't get the sharigan." Sarada said.

"IT DOES!" Satoru snapped. "I AM AN UCHIHA AND I AM GOING TO BE THE FIRST UCHIHA WITHOUT THE SHARIGAN!" He then started to cry. "If Daddy finds out, I don't think he will love me anymore." Sarada wiped his tears away and let out a smile.

"Satoru, I know how you feel. When I found out that I needed to wear glasses, it hurt me. I was going to be the first Uchiha that has to wear glasses and I thought I made our clan weak by it and also brought shame to Papa." Sarada said, sitting beside him.

"But you are the strongest person ever." Satoru said. "No one can beat you." Sarada let out a giggle.

"It is because I want to prove something to the world. I wanted to prove that my bad vision is not in the way of being an Uchiha." She said, poking her little brother's forehead with two fingers. "You have something to prove as well. You did say you want to be the strongest Uchiha. I believe you can do it with or without the sharigan. The true meaning of strength is not the jutsus and power but it is the willpower and heart that thrives you to achieve your dreams. And Satoru, you have a lot of heart."

"But even with that, I don't think I will succeed. Papa is not going to like me anymore. He is going to think I am weak." Satoru said. "I don't want him to hate me. I love him so much and I don't want to disappoint him."

"You are wrong. Mama, Papa, and I will never stop loving you no matter what." Sarada said. "Our hearts are connected by our love for one another and our love for you will never disappear."

"Really?" Satoru said.

"Yeah..." Sarada said. "We Uchihas have to stick together."

"There you two are." Sasuke said, standing in front of them. He stared at his son for a brief moment. _He looks like he has been crying a lot. I wonder…_ "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, we were just talking right Satoru?" Sarada said, giving him a wink.

"Yup, we were just talking." He said, smiling.

"Well, we are about to leave so let's get going." Sasuke said.

"Daddy, I finally found my goal." Satoru said, standing up and facing his father.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I am going to be the strongest Uchiha without the power of the sharigan. I am going to prove to the world that the Uchiha Clan is powerful even without the sharigan and that our clan is the strongest clan in the Hidden Leaf Village." Satoru said, smiling. Sarada was also smiling as well. Sasuke patted his head.

"I believe you can do it." Sasuke said. "I know you will achieve your goal." _An Uchiha without the sharigan… What an interesting notion._ He then let out a grin as he stared at his son. "And if you need help, I am here for you."

"Thanks Daddy." He said. _I am going to work hard for you, Daddy._

 _Okay, I am going to ask her… I am going to not chicken out and ask her on a date._ Boruto thought, walking to the Uchiha Compound. He was wearing an orange robe with black flame designs. _Damn it Boruto, you knew her since we were kids. Our damn dads were teammates and best friends. By now, you should not be nervous in front of her._ Then Boruto started to blush. _I can't wait to see her though._

 _I knew her ever since I could remember. We played with each other when we were toddlers. Her father was always away so Mrs. Uchiha will always bring her over to play with me. I can remember when I first realize that she was special to me. We were in the academy and she was sitting on her seat, silently reading a book. Yup, she was a bookworm, a silent one. Even with her being a nerd, she was stunning. I would sit next to her just to stare at her and ask her to help me with my school work. She will always lecture me to do it myself but she ends up helping me anyways._

 _"_ _Boruto, can I ask you something?" She said, turning to me._

 _"_ _Sure Sarada…" I said._

 _"_ _Since your father is the Hokage, do you want to be the Hokage?" She asked._

 _"_ _Nah, I don't want to be Hokage. I think they are stupid." I said._

 _"_ _Oh I see, I wanted to be Hokage…" She said, letting out a frown. I started shaking. She wanted to be Hokage and I made her sad. I wanted to slap myself for making her frown._

 _"_ _Sarada, you will make a great Hokage." I said, smiling. "I believe you can do it."_

 _"_ _Really, thank you Boruto." She said, smiling. "I will work hard to be Hokage for everyone especially for you." I blushed when I heard that. She can be a silent bookworm and she can also be a monstrous hot head. But every time I am with her, I feel that I can do anything._

 _We were practicing throwing shurikens and like always Sarada was the best. All the guys in our class will sigh with awe as they marvel at her skills. Of what my mother told me, she is gifted like her father. Her father was the best and was the most popular boy in school. I however, I kept on missing and I got frustrated how hard it was. The reason why I hate Hokages is that, my father is one and I am under his shadow. Everyone believes I am supposed to be strong like him but I am not, not right now. I am still learning. After class, I raced to the forest to practice but I still couldn't get my target. "WHY IS IT SO HARD?!" I screamed. "I KEEP MISSING THE DAMN THING!"_

 _"_ _Boruto…" A voice said. I turned and found Sarada._

 _"_ _What do you want? Are you here to rub it in my face?" I snapped. "Just leave me alone Sarada…" She walked towards me and grabbed my hand._

 _"_ _You have to be calm and take your time." She said, standing behind me and I blushed when I felt her warmth. "You need to carefully aim at your target. If you rush, you will miss." She then made my swing and let go of the shuriken. I hit my target and I was shocked. "If you stay calm, you will get your target."_

 _"_ _Why are you helping me?" I asked._

 _"_ _We are friends Boruto." She said, smiling. "I believe you are going to be a strong shinobi and even if you don't want to be Hokage, I know you are going to be someone that will change the world."_

 _She believed in me and on that day, I didn't want to disappoint her. I trained myself every single day and she sometimes spar with me and help me study._

 _She is someone I want to love and protect._ He made it to his destination but he found the Uchiha Clan departing to the festival. _Damn, I was hoping I will get her when she is alone._

"Boruto, you look handsome tonight." Sakura said.

"Thanks Mrs. Sakura." Boruto said, smiling. He then turned to her husband. He was chatting with two other men. _I know Sousuke but who is the other guy?_

"Oh hey Boruto, why are you here?" Sarada asked, staring at him.

"Hi Sarada…" Boruto said. He then blushed when he found her in a yukata. _Is that really Sarada? She is so beautiful. She is like a princess._

"Boruto, why are you staring at me like that?" Sarada said, blushing as well.

"It is kind a weird to see you all dressed up that's all." Boruto said.

"So are you saying that I look weird?" Sarada said, gripping her fist and glaring at him.

"Sarada, I didn't mean it like that. I mean it is new to see you like this. You don't usually dress up so ladylike." Boruto quickly explained. But even with that, he couldn't avoid her wrath. She punched him hard on the head. "OUCH SARADA, THAT HURTS!"

"That is what you get if you can't give a compliment." Sarada said, crossing her arms. "But why are you here?

"Well, I was wondering if you can be my… I want you to be…" Boruto mumbled, shaking and blushing at the same time.

"Come on Boruto, I don't have all night." Sarada said. _Why is he so nervous? He was never like this before. What is going on with him?_

"Can you be my Valentine?" He said lowly, fiddling with his fingers.

"What?" Sarada said. "I can't hear you."

"CAN YOU BE MY VALENTINE?!" He screamed. Sarada froze in shock and blushed viciously in front of him. _Boruto, why did you have to scream it out like that? Damn this is so not cool._ Sakura let out a giggle.

 _Awww… So cute… I always thought that Naruto's kid will like my kid. They are so adorable._ Sakura thought, staring at the sight.

"Boruto?" Sarada said. _He asked me to be his Valentine… I can't believe it._

"I know that I am way out of your ledge. You are the smartest and strongest girl I have ever met but you are also a good friend to me. You push me to be better and give me advice when I am lost. I love your smile because it always brightens my day and love how you never belittle me after all I am not the top student in the academy. You see me as an equal. You never see me as the Hokage's son, you see me as Boruto and I fell in love with you because of it. " Boruto said, blushing. "If you don't feel the same way then I understand and I will still be friends…" She placed a finger on his lips.

"I will love to be your Valentine. I thought you will never ask." She said, smiling.

"Really?" Boruto said, grabbing her hand.

"Really…" She said, giggling.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Sasuke said, pulling Sarada away from him. "YOU HAVE TO GET MY APPROVAL FIRST!"

 _Oh shit…_ Boruto thought, shivering with fear. _I totally forgot about him…_ "Oh hi Mr. Uchiha…"

 _Mama did warn me that Papa is very protective..._ Sarada thought, letting out a sigh. _I didn't know it was this bad._

"Oh don't hi me…" Sasuke snapped.

"Hey Emo, stop scaring my son…" Naruto snapped. He appeared in front of him. _I got here just in time. My son is still breathing…_

"Loser, this is between me and your son." Sasuke said.

"Jerk, you have to get through me before you get a hold of my son." Naruto said. They exchanged intensive glares. In a split second, they were wrestling on the ground and screaming. "MY SON IS WORTHY TO BE WITH YOUR DAUGHER!"

"YOU DON'T DECIDE THAT, I DO YOU DOPE!" Sasuke snapped.

"Hey Uncle Itachi… Other Daddy… Do you want some popcorn?" Satoru said, holding a bag of fluffy and buttery popcorn.

"Sure Satoru..." Itachi said, grabbing some popcorn from the bag. "The battle of the fathers, it is such an interesting show. I think I am starting to like this show."

"Same here..." Teen Sasuke said, also eating popcorn.

"I can watch them all night." Satoru said. "GO DADDY! YOU CAN DO IT!"

 _Boys will be boys…_ Sakura thought, walking towards Boruto and Sarada. _I guess I have no choice but to intervene._ She then whispered, "Go while they are distracted. I will cover for you two so you better hurry."

"Thanks Mama…" Sarada said.

"You are the best Mrs. Sakura." Boruto said, smiling.

"I know…" She said, kissing them on the forehead. "Be safe and have fun…"

"We will…" They said. They dashed away while their fathers were distracted. As they were running, Sarada paused on the rooftop.

"Sarada, is there something wrong?" Boruto asked.

"Boruto, did you mean all the stuff you said back there?" Sarada asked.

"Oh well… Yeah Sarada…I love you…" He said, scratching his head and blushing. Sarada smiled and walked up to him. She then kissed him on the cheek. He blushed ever more when he felt her lips on his skin. _SHE KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK! I MUST BE DREAMING!_

"I love you too Boruto." She said. Boruto was in shock that he fainted. He was falling off the roof. "BORUTO! YOU ARE GOING TO FALL!"

 _Best night ever…_ He thought unconsciously.

Sakura let out a sigh once more and walked to her two former teammates. They were still wrestling on the ground. _Seeing them like this makes me remember the old times when we were in Team 7._ "Boys, I think we have enough action for tonight. We have a festival to go to." _I am glad that we are all still good friends._ She grabbed them both by the collar.

"Wow, Sakura is very strong." Itachi said, still eating popcorn.

"Of course she is Uncle Itachi, she is an Uchiha." Satoru said.

"I scored big points." Teen Sasuke said.

"Yeah you did." Itachi said. They did a high five while Satoru was laughing.

"Fine, we will stop." Sasuke said. "Just let me go… I told you not to carry me like this."

"Well, this would all be avoided if you two stay calm." Sakura said.

"Don't hurt me. The last time you punched me, I ended up in the Sand Village." Naruto said. Sakura let them go. They dusted themselves off and let out a sigh.

"My daughter is gone…" Sasuke said. _She is probably with Dobe's son…_

"So is my son…" Naruto said. _He is probably with Jerk's daughter…_

"Let's not worry about that." Sakura said. "We all raised wonderful children so have a little faith. Also, we have a festival to go to."

"Yeah Daddy, you promised me that we are going to play all the games tonight." Satoru said, grabbing his hand.

"Of course Daddy is going to be with you because I have to prepare for my performance." Sakura said, letting out a sigh. "Naruto pushed me to do it and I didn't sign up for it."

"Hey, my family did it last time." Naruto said.

"Still, you know I am a busy woman and you have to add more stuff to my plate." She said.

"Mom, you are going to do great." Satoru said, smiling. "Your performance is going to be better than the Hokage's performance."

"What is that supposed to me?" Naruto snapped.

"I am just saying. My mom is the best and she is going to knock your socks off tonight." Satoru said. She hugged him tightly.

"Oh Satoru, you always know what to say. You make me so happy." She said. "I hope you never grow up."

"Oh Mom, I have to in order to achieve my dreams and be stronger. So if you are in danger, I will be able to protect you." Satoru said.

"YOU ARE JUST TOO ADORABLE!" She squealed.

"You should learn from him." Naruto teased.

"Shut it…" Sasuke replied.

"Alright Satoru, I want you to have fun with Daddy, Teen Daddy, and Uncle Itachi okay." Sakura said.

"Okay Mom…" He said. "We men are going to have a blast."

"You are not going to join us?" Sasuke asked.

"I will after my performance. It is almost time so I have to be at the stage now." Sakura said. She then kissed both Sasukes on the lip. They blushed viciously and Sakura couldn't help but giggle. "Please be there…"

"We will…" They said, blushing and holding their nosebleed.

"Have fun tonight Itachi…" Sakura said, kissing him on the cheek.

"I tend to…" Itachi said, smiling.

"DON'T KISS HIM!" Both Sasuke screamed. Itachi let out a chuckle and grabbed her waist. "DON'T HOLD HER LIKE THAT!"

"It is just a simple kiss on the cheek. There is nothing to be jealous about." Naruto said. _I thought I was worse but this guy... He takes the trophy for the most overprotective and jealous husband._

"Sakura, you shouldn't tease them." Itachi said.

"It is not every day I see my husband jealous." She whispered, hugging him. "Thank you…"

"For what?" He asked.

"For leaving me with my future…" She said. "Thank you for giving me someone to love."

"And thank you for being his light." He said. He pulled back and poked her on the forehead. "You are worthy of being an Uchiha."

"Thank you…" She said. _I promise I won't let you down Itachi._ She then turned back to her son. "Satoru, I will see you soon. I love you baby." She kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you to Mama…" He replied.

"Naruto, let's go. Your family is probably waiting for you." Sakura said.

"Yeah…" Naruto said, walking beside her.

"So let's have fun everyone." Satoru said.

"Sure…" They all said, following the little boy in the festive streets.

Orochimaru was sitting next to Tsunade, sipping on sake. However, there was a third cup beside them. "Who would have thought we will be here?" Tsunade said. "Drinking together instead of killing each other..."

"Well, I did save you during the war. If it wasn't for me, you would be dead as well." Orochimaru said.

"I did say thank you. What more you want from me?" Tsunade said. She then poured sake into the third cup. "But I wish we could save him."

"Yeah…" Orochimaru said, raising his cup. "Jiraiya deserves to be here as well. If I can trade places with him, I will do it."

"But if you were gone and he was here, he would probably say the same thing." Tsunade said. "Also, you have a family. A daughter and granddaughter, I never thought you would have one of those."

"Life is a mysterious Tsunade, you don't know what is going to happen next." Orochimaru said. _I have so many sins in the past and for once in my life I somehow want to be a good guy. This is so unlike me._ "You know you can have it too."

"I am too old to get married and have kids." Tsunade said."And besides, the man that I wanted to marry died a long time ago. So I am going to stay single until I move to the next life and maybe I will see him again." She then placed around empty cup on the table and pour sake in it.

"Who is that cup for?" Orochimaru asked.

"For Asuka… She was one of the reasons why you left the village and went crazy. You wanted to bring her back." Tsunade said.

"Yes she was…" He said. _Asuka…_

 _I heard about an ice style bloodline trait and I wanted that all to myself. But the last remaining member of the Hisatake Clan was ill and was bedridden. She had long ocean blue hair and violet eyes. She was from the Hidden Village in the Mist and no one cared for her. She was all alone and instead of killing her off, they left her ill in her cabin alone. I found her cabin and I wanted her for my experiment but things didn't go according to plan._

 _"_ _I know why you always come here." She said._

 _"_ _Oh really now…"_

 _"_ _Yes, you are not here to cure me. You want the power I have." She said._

 _"_ _You are correct." I replied._

 _"_ _You can have it. I have no use to it since I am about to die." She said. "But in return, can you stay with me." I then turned to her and found her smiling. "I don't want to be alone."_

 _"_ _I guess that is a fair trade but don't expect me to be good company." I said._

 _"_ _I don't mind. As long you are here, I am fine." She said._

 _We talked for hours and her view of the world fascinated me. She knew what her village was doing to her, letting her die without aid but it didn't corrupt the purity in her heart. She was kind and gentle and always gave me a smile. For once, I felt happy. I left to the Leaf Village to report my mission. I was secretly stealing forbidden jutus and experimenting on people but I will always come to her. I opened the door and found her smiling. "Hello Orochimaru, how was your day?"_

 _"_ _It was busy." I said, walking to her. I sat on the chair beside her bed._

 _"_ _If it was busy, you shouldn't come and see me. You need your rest." She said, giving me a worried look._

 _"_ _Hey, I made a deal with you so I have to be here." I said._

 _"_ _I don't want it anymore. You can have my powers. You don't need to do anything for me anymore." She said. "I am just a burden to you."I moved to her bed and grabbed her hand. She was holding back tears._

 _"_ _Asuka, you were never a burden." I said. "You are better than that." She then started shaking. "Asuka, is there something wrong?"_

 _"_ _I am scared Orochimaru…" She cried. "I always thought I was ready to die but… I am so scared."_

 _"_ _I know… I am going to try to save you and if you let me, I want to love you." I said, hugging her. "I want to be the one to take care of you so you don't ever feel scared anymore." She hugged me back._

 _"_ _Thank you Otochimaru…" She said._

 _But that promise was never kept… I failed…_

 _"_ _ASUKA, PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME!" I cried, shaking. She coughed out a lot of blood and her heartbeat was slowly fading away. "ASUKA, PLEASE BE STRONG! JUST GIVE ME A DAY AND YOU WOULD BE CURED!"_

 _"_ _Orochimaru, please don't cry… Please smile…" She said, smiling at me._

 _"_ _HOW CAN I? YOU ARE… YOU CAN'T…" I snapped. She was still smiling at me yet tears were racing down her face._

 _"_ _Thank you Orochimaru for being here with me. You made my last few weeks the best weeks of my life. Even though it was for the wrong reasons why you came to me, I knew deep down that you were a good person."With all her strength, she cupped my face. "I can't fight this. I am going to die Orochimaru and I wish I had a chance to love you."_

 _"_ _Asuka…" I said, grabbing her hand and kissing it. "I love you too."_

 _"_ _Then I am glad because I will die knowing that someone loves me." She said. "Finally, I am not alone." Her eyes slowly closed and her left my face._

 _"_ _ASUKA!" I screamed, hugging her tightly. "ASUKA, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO?! ASUKA!"_

 _The only woman that matter died… I couldn't do anything._

"Orochimaru, is everything alright?" Tsunade asked, staring at him. He came back to reality and turned to his old friend.

"Oh it's fine. I am just reminiscing old memories." He replied, sipping his sake. _Your love will always be with me Asuka and it is burning brightly in our daughter…_

"I am sorry for mentioning her." Tsunade said.

"No, it is fine. She deserves a full cup." Orochimaru said, smiling.


	13. Chapter 13: Heaven

**I finally watched Boruto the Movie and to find out that Mitsuki is Orochimaru's son which was obvious will bring some complications to this story. I added both Sarada and Boruto in and it wouldn't be right to omit Mitsuki since he is their teammate so I added him. It was hard to fit him since my OC is Orochimaru's child but it is okay. I hope you all love it.**

 **-Ashalita**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Heaven**

Satoru was holding both of his fathers' hand while Itachi walked beside them. _I wish Sarada and Mom was here. I know Mom has to get ready for the show but why Sarada had to leave. We always go together to these things. Boruto has to take Sarada on a date. He didn't ask for my approval. I am the brother and I have to give him my approval if he wants to take my sister on a date._ He then let out a sigh. _However, Boruto is not a bad guy. He is very kind to me and he even helped me out with the bullies._

 _I will sometimes swing by myself on the swing near the academy. It is my favorite place. I don't have a lot of friends. I mean, Kenchi and Kyohei are my friends but I only hang out with them once a week. The kids in the hospital are nice but they are way older than me. I don't have a lot of friends so I was always alone. I always imagine myself being a student in the academy and finally becoming a full fledged ninja. I know it is going to happen but I can't wait. But my favorite spot has a downfall._

 _A pebble hit my head. "Ouch…" I said, rubbing my head. I turned around and found a group of boys laughing._

 _"_ _Hey Pinky, where is your dress?" One kid teased._

 _"_ _Are you supposed to play tea party with your sister or something?" Another kid teased._

 _"_ _Hey, it is not nice to throw rocks at someone." I snapped. "Someone can get hurt."_

 _"_ _What are you going to do about it?" Another kid said. "You don't have the sharigan and you are weak. I am training in the academy and I know a lot of jutsu. I can beat you in an instant."_

 _"_ _Yeah right, my sister is stronger than all of you." I snapped._

 _"_ _But your sister is not here." They said, smiling. "GET HIM!"I didn't know what to do. Instead of fighting, I ended up running. "CHICKEN! THE UCHIHA IS RUNNING AWAY LIKE A WEAKLING!" I was holding back tears. I promised Sarada that I will never used my super strength towards another ninja of the Leaf Village so I kept on running. I didn't want to break that promise but it hurts to hear their harsh words. "YOUR FATHER RAN AWAY BECAUSE HE WAS A WEAKLING AND YOU ARE GOING TO BE LIKE HIM!" I then turned to them and gave them an intense glare._

 _"_ _Don't you dare say anything about my Daddy. My Daddy is not a weakling. He fought against Kaguya with my mom and the Hokage during the war. He didn't run away." I then gripped my fists tightly and was crying. "THE ONLY WEAKLINGS I SEE ARE YOU GUYS!"_

 _"_ _YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT!" They were about to attack me until one guy flew through the fence. I turned and found Boruto._

 _"_ _How dare you make my friend cry, you are going to pay." He said, glaring at them seriously. The boys were scared._

 _"_ _It's Boruto…" They said, shaking._

 _"_ _If you guys pick on Satoru again, you will feel my wrath." He said. "But you are damn lucky to have me, if you got his older sister… You would all be dead."Then Sarada was running towards us. "I spoke too soon."_

 _"_ _SATORU! THERE YOU ARE?! I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!" She screamed._

 _"_ _AHHH! SARADA IS HERE?!" They screamed. She walked in front of me and found me with tears._

 _"_ _Satoru, were you crying?" She asked, kneeling in front of me and wiping my tears. "Did something happen?"_

 _"_ _Well…" I said. The boys were about to leave until Boruto blocked their path. I let out a sigh and hugged her. "I thought you forgot about me."_

 _"_ _Oh Satoru, I am sorry for being late. I was doing some errands while Boruto reported to his father. I hope you forgive me." I know what she would do to those boys if she found out the truth. Boruto smiled at me and let them go. The boys fled while she poked my forehead. "How about we get some ice cream, my treat?"_

 _"_ _I will like that." I said. When we were about to leave, I turned to Boruto. "Thank you Boruto…"_

 _"_ _Don't mention it…" He said, smiling._

 _Boruto may be a knucklehead but he has a good heart so I guess trusting him with Sarada's heart is not a bad thing._

"Satoru, are you okay?" Sasuke said. "You are awfully quiet."

"Oh it is nothing Daddy. I was just thinking that's all." Satoru said. "Hey Daddy, do you like festivals?"

"No, I don't…" Sasuke replied.

"I usually stay home." Teen Sasuke added.

"That's not true. You always go to the Spring Festival when you were just Satoru age. I always take you remember?" Itachi said.

"Really Uncle Itachi, so you take my Daddy to the festival." Satoru said.

"Of course, he would always beg me to take him." Itachi said.

"Stop lying to my child." Both Sasukes said.

"Don't be embarrassed. There is nothing to be ashamed of. It is common for little kids to love festivals." Itachi teased. He then turned to his nephew. "Back then, your father loves to play darts. We always compete in that game. However, he always loses."

"THAT IS NOT TRUE, I BEAT YOU LAST TIME!" Both Sasuke snapped.

"Stop lying to my nephew." Itachi said. They were glaring at each other while Satoru was smiling.

"YOU KNOW WHAT ITACHI, YOU ARE ON!" Teen Sasuke snapped.

"AND YOU ARE GOING TO LOSE!" Sasuke snapped.

"Two against one, not a fair match but whatever…. You two are no match for me." Itachi said. Both Sasukes were irritated and was growling towards him. "Down boy…"

"DO WE LOOK LIKE DOGS TO YOU!?" They both screamed.

 _Mommy, you are right. Daddy is funny when he shows his emotions. I am happy he can be loose instead of being a strict silent man._ Satoru thought, laughing away. _Uncle Itachi is funny too. With all of them together, it is hard not to laugh._ When Satoru finally calm himself down from his laughter, he took a deep breath and turned to his Uncle. "Hey Uncle Itachi, can we team up since Daddy and Other Daddy is teaming up against you?"

"Sure Satoru, I would love that." Itachi said, smiling. "You are named after me so I know your skills are so much better than your father."

"YOU ARE SO FULL OF YOURSELF!" Both Sasuke snapped.

"Daddy, I hope you are okay with me playing against you." Satoru said.

"Don't worry son. I am fine with it." Sasuke said. _But Itachi is going down._ They found the dart stand and paid to play. Each of them had a dart and the only way to win is to pop a lot of balloons with just one dart.

"Alright Satoru, since we are doing it by teams. The amount of balloon we pop will be added and that will be our score." Itachi explained.

"I am worried that I will make you lose Uncle Itachi." Satoru said, frowning.

"Oh Satoru, you are going to do fine. We are going to beat them." He said, smiling.

"Don't be cocky…" Sasuke said. "And Satoru, you are going to do fine."

"Itachi, you should watch what you say because you might eat your words." Teen Sasuke said.

"Then by all means, go first…" Itachi said.

"Fine…" Teen Sasuke said, staring at the balloons. _What is the best angle to pop a lot of balloons? I got it…_ He tossed his dart and it bounced throughout the stand and the dart 4 balloon after reaching its end.

"Then it is my turn." Sasuke said. He tossed his and he got 6 balloons. "All together, we got 10… Beat that Itachi…"

"Satoru, I will go first. I know you will do well." Itachi said. He tossed his dart without looking and he popped 8. Itachi smiled and turned to his little brother. "I am still the best."

"Jerk…" They both said.

"It's my turn." Satoru said. _I only need to pop two balloons so we can be tie with Daddy but I am worried that I might not be able to pop a single balloon._ He took a deep breath. _Calm down Satoru, you can do this._ He tossed his and the dart went all over the place. "Oh no…" Even the person who owns the stand had to duck for cover. All the balloons in the stand popped. "Ahh…I did it?"

"HE POPPED 30 BALLOONS!" Both Sasuke screamed. _I got beaten by my own son…_ Itachi just chuckled.

"It has seems that there is a new champion." Itachi said.

"UNCLE ITACHI, I DID IT! I REALLY DID IT!" Satoru cheered, racing towards him and jumping into his embrace. Itachi hugged him tightly.

"You did. You even beat me. You are amazing Satoru." Itachi said.

"Damn, I lost to my own son." Sasuke said, smiling. "I am proud of you Satoru."

"We are both are." Teen Sasuke said, smiling.

"Thanks Daddy…" He said, smiling. Then a cotton candy stand caught his eye. "Oh my gosh, let's get some candy." He grabbed Teen Sasuke and pulled him away. "Hurry up Other Daddy…"

"SATORU! I AM GOING TO FALL IF YOU KEEP PULLING ME LIKE THIS!" Teen Sasuke screamed. Sasuke and Itachi were left alone yet were amused by his reaction.

"You had something to do with that…" Sasuke said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Itachi said, smiling. Sasuke let out a smile as well. "Sasuke, you did well. I am proud of the man that you have become."

"I am happy also. Every time I see my children, I will always be amazed of how pure of heart they both are." Sasuke said, gripping on to his chest. "Even when they are tainted by me, I am happy that they didn't go through the harsh trials I went through."

"Meeting your family made me feel that we finally got back our clan." Itachi said.

"You can thank Sakura for that." He said.

"It takes a strong woman to fix up a broken down man." Itachi teased.

"You are the one to talk…" Sasuke said.

"Oh really, well maybe I can change my fate and steal Sakura from you." He replied. "I will love to have her as my wife."

"You are never taking my woman away from me." Sasuke said, glaring at him.

"Then you better take care of her. That woman is a good mother and wife to you and your children so don't let her go." Itachi said.

"I don't plan to."

Orochimaru was still drinking away with Tsunade. "Orochimaru, how about your son, how is he doing?" Tsunade asked. "He is 16 right now."

"Yes and he is doing fine. Mitsuki is a wonderful boy and I am very proud of him. He was shock to find out that he had an older sister living in the Sand Village. He was created just like Ashley but he looks more like me than Asuka. But as I was raising him, I want him to meet his sister but Ashley would always be busy and I would also. And when we finally planned a day, I was worried that they wouldn't get along." _I remember when I first introduce him to her… He was twelve and he moved to the Leaf Village. He comes to sees me once a week and tells me stories about his days in the academy and his new friends. I was happy that he is a living a good life instead of living a life that my sins corrupted._

 _"_ _Father, why do we have to meet here?" He said. "You can come to the Leaf Village and I can show you to my friends." We were in one of my hidden labs. It was a few miles away from the Leaf Village. I moved there to be close to my son._

 _"_ _I am sorry son but I am still not worthy to go there. I have told you before that I am a man of sin and my crimes against that place can never be forgotten." I said, cupping his face. "You however are meant for greatest and I don't want my sins to block your path."_

 _"_ _Father, you are awesome." He said, smiling._

 _"_ _Of course I am… Your father is the best." I said proudly. "But there is someone I want you to meet." Then there was a knock on the door. "Yes…"_

 _"_ _Lord Orochimaru, she is here…"_

 _"_ _Good… Bring her in…" I said. The door opened and Ashley walked in the room, holding baby Kakura's hand. Kakura was one at the time. She was wearing a pink cat hooded jacket and a skirt while her mother was wearing long black tights and a baby blue long sleeve shirt. "My Little Neko, you finally made it." I walked to her and kissed her forehead. "And you brought Kakura. She is gorgeous." I grabbed my baby granddaughter and lifted her up in the air. "Papa is happy to see you Kakura."_

 _"_ _Papa…" She cheered, giggling as she was being lifted high into the air. I brought her back down and hugged her tightly. She was so adorable._

 _"_ _Well, are you going to introduce me?" Ashley asked. I turned to my son and he was beyond confused._

 _"_ _Oh yes, Mitsuki, please come here." I said. He walked towards us with a nervous look on his face. "Mitsuki, I want you to meet your older sister Ashley."_

 _"_ _I have an older sister?" He said, staring at us with shock._

 _"_ _Yes, I am sorry that we didn't meet sooner. I live in the Sand Village and I am the Kazekage's wife so my plate tends to be full." She said. "Also, your niece is quite a handful."_

 _"_ _I have a niece?" He said. I put Kakura down and she was staring at him for a brief moment. "Hello…" She smiled and walked to him. And when she finally made it, she giggled when she was trying to reach for his hair._

 _"_ _I think she likes you." She said. Kakura was trying to reach for him while he stared at her. "Her name is Kakura. Kakura, this is Uncle Mitsuki…" My son snapped out of being shocked and lifted the child up._

 _"_ _Kakura, it is nice to meet you." He said, smiling. Kakura just giggled and touched his face._

 _"_ _I know this is a lot to take in and I don't expect you to accept me but I want you to know that I love to have a chance to be your older sister." Ashley said. Mitsuki put Kakura down and turned to her._

 _"_ _I want to try this…" He said. "I want to try having a sister… My friends at the Leaf Village have a sibling and I always envy them. So can I try being your little brother?" Ashley smiled and kneeled in front of him. She then hugged him tightly._

 _"_ _Mitsuki, I would love to have you as my younger brother." She said._

 _Just seeing that moment… It made me happy that I could create something peaceful and beautiful._

"I am happy those two get along. I was getting worried that Mitsuki would hate her or Ashley would hate him. After all, they were created and enhanced differently." Tsunade said. Then she caught Kakura with Mitsuki. _I guess it doesn't matter… As long there is love…_

"Uncle Mitsuki, can we get some cotton candy before we head back to the show?" Kakura asked. She was wearing a pink kimono with white snowflake designs on it. Her red hair was pinned up into a long ponytail and was decorated with crystals.

"I told you Kakura to not call me Uncle. It makes me feel old." Mitsuki said, scratching his head. He was wearing a gray robe with a purple rope wrapped around his waist. "Just Mitsuki and yes, let's get some cotton candy." He then found his father drinking with Tsunade. _I wonder what he is up to._ "Hey Kakura, grandpa is over there."

"PAPA!" Kakura screamed, racing towards them. She jumped into his embrace and cuddled him.

"Kakura, you look beautiful." Orochimaru said, kissing her forehead. He then turned to his son. "Mitsuki, what time did you return from your mission?"

"A few hours ago, Ashley informed me that you were here already." Mitsuki said. _I can't believe he is really here…When I got back to my apartment yesterday, I was tired and beat. I had to go on another solo mission tomorrow and I was happy. I love to take missions with Sarada and Boruto but I wanted some alone time. I guess I was sad because everyone has their loved ones here and I don't. Sarada has her parents and little brother and Boruto has his parents and little sister. My father can't be here and my older sister is too busy at the Sand Village with her family. I don't want any reminders._

 _But I sense something off in my home. I looked around my apartment carefully and there was no sign of anyone. Then suddenly, someone pounced on me and I landed on the floor. I found Ashley with a smile on her face. "Sister, what are you doing here?"_

 _"_ _Tomorrow is the Valentine's Day Festival and my whole family is coming here. I had to go to a meeting but I was dying to see you Mitsuki. Also Daddy is coming tomorrow, we both wanted to spend this holiday with you since you are all alone here. It must be hard for you and I am sorry for not always being around for you little brother." Ashley said, smiling. "However, you grew so much. You are getting too adorable." She starts to pinch my cheeks. I then started to cry. "Mitsuki, are you okay?"_

 _"_ _You guys came here for me…" I said._

 _"_ _Of course, we may be apart but Daddy and I love you dearly." Ashley said, cupping my face and wiping my tears away. "We didn't forget about you."_

 _"_ _Thank you Ashley…" I said, hugging her. "I can finally brag to my friends that I have a cool sister and father." She let out a giggle._

 _"_ _I already have a cool and strong brother." She said. "And I wouldn't trade him for the world." There are some spoiled kids I came across in life that hated their parents and family for being unfair and all. I want to beat those kids up because they don't know how lucky they are. Bitches need to know how to be grateful instead of complaining. There are some kids out there that don't have families or live away from them. I want to be with my family… My Father… My big sister… My brother in law and niece… I want to be with them more than anything and I am happy that I got my wish._

"I am glad you are here Father." Mitsuki said, smiling. Orochimaru smiled back at him. _Family is something I pray for… Seeing my father gives me strength and I am grateful that he cares for me deeply._

"Are you going to watch the Valentine's Festival Show?" Kakura asked.

"Of course we are, you are in it right?" Tsunade said, smiling.

"Yes, we had no choice. My Mommy and Daddy got forced into it." She said, giggling. _It was too funny._

 _I was in my dad's office, drawing on the floor while he was doing his work. Then suddenly, the council walked in. "Kazekage, we have important matters to speak with you."_

 _"_ _I am already looking through the contract you sent me." My Daddy said._

 _"_ _Not that, I have heard you have been avoiding to participate in the Valentine's Festival Show."_

 _"_ _Ahh… I am quite busy…" He said._

 _"_ _But you are our leader so you have to…" Then my mother entered the room._

 _"_ _Honey, I came to…" She said. She noticed the council and she slowly moved back. "I can see that you are busy…"_

 _"_ _STOP RIGHT THERE LADY ASHLEY, YOU CAN'T RUNAWAY FROM YOUR DUTIES AS THE WIFE OF THE KAZEKAGE!"_

 _"_ _Oh, I forgot I have work to do." Mommy said, scratching her head. She dashed away._

 _"_ _LADY ASHLEY!" The council screamed. When they turned back to the desk, my father disappeared along with me. "LORD GAARA!"_

 _"_ _Every year this happens…" Daddy said, walking beside me._

 _"_ _Why do you and Mommy runaway?" I asked. "I thought you two love Valentine's Day."_

 _"_ _Let's just say we don't like performing in front of people." He replied. "Also, we love to spend this day with you."_

 _"_ _We just don't see the reason to perform in front of thousands of people." My Mommy said, smiling. "It is just not our thing."_

 _"_ _Oh I see, but it sounds like fun." I said. They both stared at me for a brief moment and let out a smile._

 _"_ _I guess it does." They said._

 _"_ _LORD KAZEKAGE! LADY ASHLEY! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"_

 _"_ _They don't give up…" My parents said, letting out a sigh._

 _With hours of being chased around the village and screaming, my parents gave in…_

"Well, I can't wait…" Orochimaru said.

"Kakura, we have to hurry if you want some cotton candy." Mitsuki said.

"Oh right, see you there Lady Tsunade… Papa…" Kakura said, kissing her grandfather on the cheek. She moved from his embrace ad grabbed Mitsuki's hand. "Goodbye you two…" They waved goodbye and Tsunade let out a chuckle. '

"Oh Orochimaru, it is hard to believe that you are good with children but I have seen it all." Tsunade teased.

"I guess I am getting soft for my old age." Orochimaru said.

As the made it to the food court, Kakura heard someone calling her name. She turned around and found Satoru with his family. "Oh hello Sato-chan…" She said. "I see that you are having fun."

"Oh yeah, I am with my Dads and Uncle." He said, scratching his head. He then noticed that Kakura was holding Mitsuki's hand. _Why is she with Mitsuki? Don't tell me that they are on a… date…_

 _"_ _Kakura, I like you." I said._

 _"_ _I am sorry Sato-chan. I am into older boys. Mitsuki is the one for me." Kakura said, hugging Mitsuki's arm. "Oh I love you Mitsuki…"_

 _"_ _Oh my sweet Kakura, I love you more." He said._

Satoru started shaking. _She can't be with someone else… She can't…_

"Sato-chan, are you okay?" She asked. He then started to run away. "SATO-CHAN!"

"SATORU!" Sasuke screamed. He kept on running. _What is wrong with that boy?_

"Oh no, did I do something wrong?" Kakura asked.

"Well my little one, it seems to me that my nephew has feelings for you." Itachi said. "He probably thinks you are with him." Then Mitsuki burst out laughing.

"What is so damn funny kid?" Teen Sasuke snapped. Mitsuki couldn't contain his laughter.

"I can't believe it…" Mitsuki laughed. "This is too much for me to handle. I can't stop laughing."

"I am going to kill you." Teen Sasuke snapped. Then Kakura grabbed his hand. "Let go of me Kakura."

"Mr. Uchiha, Mitsuki is my Uncle…" Kakura said. "He is not my boyfriend. It is all a big misunderstanding."

"Uncle?" They all said.

"Yes, I am the recent creation of Orochimaru." Mitsuki said. "Ashley and I consider ourselves siblings."

"Then we have to find Satoru." Sasuke said.

"Uncle…." Kakura said, staring at Mitsuki with a serious look.

"I know… Go find him… I will stall some time for you." Mitsuki said, smiling. Kakura hugged him and dashed away. "Ahhh… young love…"

"Let's help her find him." Teen Sasuke said.

"If Sakura finds out that we lost him, it would be the death of me." Sasuke said, letting out a sigh.

"Then let's go." Itachi said. Mitsuki smiled when they left.

"I guess I have to make sure Kakura is not late for the show." Mitsuki said, walking the opposite direction.

Gaara let out sigh as he was getting ready for the festival. _Why do I have to do this?_ He then turned to his wife. She was wearing a white yukata with pink snowflake designs on it. Her blue hair was pinned up into a bun by her gift that he gave her. However, his wife was napping on their bed. _She used a lot of chakra today… I don't know if she can do the show._ He sat beside her and smoothed her head. _Somehow I just want to lock her up in this room and love her more…_

"Gaara…"

"Yes…"

"I am sorry… I promised that I will stay away from Sasuke's business but I didn't." Ashley said. "I made you worried sick and searched for me everywhere. I am very sorry."

"It is fine. Sasuke is a friend and when a friend is in need, you have to help them. We didn't expect to have some visitors from the past." Gaara said. "I didn't know that anyone can pull that off."

"But you made a big deal out of it." Ashley said.

"Yeah, it is because this trip was to get away from work and have some quality time with each other." Gaara said. "We are constantly busy. I am the Kazekage while you are the Head of the Intelligent Agency. We both try our best to be there for Kakura and when we finally get time for ourselves, we are too tired." She moved into his embrace and hugged him tightly. "And we have another kid on the way."

"Do you hate it?" She said. Gaara made her face him.

"No, I love my life. I love to wake up in the morning and the first thing I see is your face. I love it when I don't need an alarm clock because our daughter does that for me. She would always race in our room and jumped on me every morning. I love it when we eat breakfast together and when Kakura will tell me stories." He said, smiling. "I love it that you will always bring me lunch and Kakura spends the day with me. She makes my job alive and fun. I love it at the end of the day, I get to hold you. I get to hold the woman that I love."

"Are you sure that is all we do in the night?" She teased.

"Well, I will love to give you a demonstration but we have a show to do." Gaara said.

"Then next time…" She said.

"I am looking forward to it." Gaara said.

"SATO-CHAN, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Kakura screamed, searching everywhere for him. She ended up looking for him in the woods. "SATO-CHAN, PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN!" She then started to cry. "Where are you?" She then looked up to the sky. "Sato-chan, Mitsuki is my Uncle and my Mama's little brother. My parents were busy getting ready so he volunteered to look after me." Then Satoru appeared in front of her. "Sato-chan…"

"I am sorry I made you cry." He said, wiping her tears. "I guess I am a coward."

"Oh Satoru, you are not a coward. You are a brave and kind boy." Kakura said. "It is just a huge misunderstanding. But why did you runaway?"

"Ahh… No reason…" Satoru said, looking away from her and blushing.

"Oh, I see but I just want you to know that you are the sweetest boy I have ever met and well… I like you…" She said, blushing.

"Thanks Kakura…" He said. He then pulled out a rectangular box with a red bow. "I got you something."

"Really?" Kakura said. She opened the box and it was a necklace with an Uchiha symbol on it. "It is beautiful Sato-chan. Is this your clan's crest?"

"Yes, I want you to wear it." He said, smiling.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because one day Kakura, you are going to be my wife and I am going to love you forever." He said. Kakura blushed in front of him.

"You want to be with me forever?" She asked.

"My mommy always says that when a girl falls in love with a boy, she will never stop loving him. I think it works the other way around." Satoru said. "I like you Kakura."

"Then I will accept this gift." She said, smiling. She put it on the neck and smoothed the pendent. "It is a shame though, if I have known you were going to give me a gift I would have bought you one as well."

"It is okay Kakura, I am just happy that you accept it." Satoru said.

"Wait, I do have a gift for you." She said.

"Really? But you don't have to…." He was interrupted when soft lips touched his. He blushed when he realized that she was kissing him. She pulled back and let out a smile when he was lost for words. _Did she just kiss me?_

"You can have my first kiss…" She said. Satoru blushed viciously in front of her. Then fireworks burst beautifully in the night sky. "Oh no, the show is about to start." She then grabbed his hand. "Come on Sato-chan, let's go…" They raced away but they didn't notice that they were being watched.

"Damn, your son is a charmer." Itachi teased. "He already decided his bride in such a young age."

"It is just a phase. He will get over it." Teen Sasuke said.

"No, he is Sakura's son. He is not going to give up on that girl." Sasuke said. "Well, we better get over to the show." They walked to the show and he found his son with Kakura. She was heading backstage. They say their goodbyes and she left for the show. "Satoru…"

"Oh hi Daddy, sorry for running away like that…" He said.

"As long you are safe, I am fine with it." Sasuke said. _I wonder what Sakura is going to do for the show._

 _"_ _So Sakura, what are you really doing for the show?" I asked._

 _"_ _Like I said before, it is a secret." She said, giggling._

 _I wonder…_

"Ladies and Gentlemen… Welcome to the Valentine's Festival. I hope you are all having a good time." Naruto said. Everyone was cheering and roaring with exciting. "Well, it is time for our talent show and like always every Hidden Village is bringing their best to entertain us. The icebreaker for tonight is the Hidden Village in the Cloud." Killerbee stormed in and started rapping away. The crowd was moving to the beat and cheering for him. Hidden Village in the Rocks did an acrobatic routine and all the kids marveled of how flexible they were and how some of them were able to fly. The Hidden Village in the Mist did a magic show and there tricks made the audience astonished. "Alright everyone, you all know that this family has been dodging this event but now they are finally making an appearance tonight. I give you, the Hidden Village in the Sand." Darkness filled the stage and Gaara was sitting on the chair as a single spotlight shone on him. He was wearing red long sleeve shirt with a black vest, slack and fedora. Music started playing and he took a deep breath.

 **Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free**

Everyone was shocked that the silent Kazekage was singing. His voice was calming and beautiful. Who would have thought he has such a beautiful voice?

"IS THAT GAARA!?" Naruto screamed.

"I can't believe that he is finally revealing his secret talent." Temari said, smiling.

"It took him long enough." Kankurou said.

"Wait, so he can sing like that the whole time even when he was a bloodthirsty monster?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, when he was a kid he used to sing when he was sad and alone. He had such a wonderful voice." Temari explained.

"He started singing again when he found a new purpose." Kankurou added.

"His voice is so beautiful." Hinata said.

 **Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more**

He stood up from his seat and the lights came back on. Kakura and Ashley were dancing behind him as he sung. They were dancing while controlling ice around them. They were like ice ballerinas, dancing gracefully on stage.

"GO KAKURA!" Satoru cheered. Then Sarada grabbed his hand. "SARADA, YOU'RE HERE!"

"Of course I am, I am not going to miss this." She said, smiling. "Also, Kakura is awesome up there."

"She sure is…" He said, smiling.

 **And baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven**

 **And love is all that I need**  
 **And I found it there in your heart**  
 **It isn't too hard to see**  
 **We're in heaven**

Ashley and Kakura started to twirl around and the ice spiral around them and ascended higher in the air. Then a dome covered them and the light shot towards the ice dome and created a colorful and vivid reflections. You can still see their silhouette, dancing.

"I never thought Gaara was so talented." Tsunade said.

"They are truly something." Orochimaru said.

"Cool, my respect for Gaara has grown." Mitsuki added.

"OH GAARA, WE LOVE YOU!" All the girls screamed.

"It is weird to see a bunch of girls flaunt over him." Kiba said, crossing his arms.

"You are just jealous." Shino said.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS! I CAN SING!" Kiba snapped. "RIGHT AKAMARU!" Akamaru barked with agreement.

"Kiba, I heard you sing before and frankly I don't want to hear it again." Shino said. "My bugs were dying because of you."

"Jerk…" He said.

 **Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down**

 **Yeah - nothin' could change what you mean to me**  
 **Oh there's lots that I could say**  
 **But just hold me now**  
 **Cause our love will light the way**

Suddenly, the dome disperses into a beautiful desert flower and they were now using sand for their dance. They were dancing on air with sand.

 **And baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven**

 **And love is all that I need**  
 **And I found it there in your heart**  
 **It isn't too hard to see**  
 **We're in heaven**

 **I've been waitin' for so long**  
 **For somethin' to arrive**  
 **For love to come along**

 **Now our dreams are comin' true**  
 **Through the good times and the bad**  
 **Yeah - I'll be standin' there by you**

Ashley and Kakura levitated to the ground. Kakura grabbed her parents' hands and put them together. Ashley and Gaara were ballroom dancing around the stage while ice and sand swirled beautifully around them. Then Kakura took the microphone and started singing.

 **And baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven**

 **And love is all that I need**  
 **And I found it there in your heart**  
 **It isn't too hard to see**  
 **We're in heaven, heaven, oooh**

 **You're all that I want**  
 **You're all that I need**

 **We're in heaven**  
 **We're in heaven**  
 **We're in heaven**

The music stopped and everyone applauded and cheered by their breathtaking performance. Ashley, Kakura, and Gaara took a bow. "Mommy… Daddy… This was fun." Kakura said, smiling.

"Yeah it was…" They both said, giving their daughter a fake smile. _We are not doing this again…_

 **Next is Sakura's mysterious performance. What is she going to do? I am sorry for the late posting but I am happy that there are a lot of you that are still following this story. Thanks for your support.**

 **-Ashalita**


	14. Chapter 14: A Gift for Sasuke

**I think this is the shortest chapter I have ever written for this story. Again I am sorry for the late publishing. My internet got cut off and I needed to pay my bill. Do you just hate it when that happens? Well, I hope you love this chapter. It was pretty hard because I wanted Sakura to be amazing and I think I didn't a pretty fair job of making her badass in this story which she deserves. Anyway, I hope you love this chapter and tell me what you think please. Also, I will love to give out a shout out to all** **my followers** **. You guys made it possible for me to write this story and also it is on chapter 14 which I am still amazed. Well enough about me... Let's get on with the bloody story. lol**

 **-Ashalita**

 **Chapter Fourteen: A Gift for Sasuke**

Everyone was still cheering for the Kazekage and his family. As they walked backstage, Ashley let out a sigh. "I am never doing that again." Ashley said, stretching her body. "I don't know what is worse, sparring or dancing."

"But Mommy, we were amazing. We got the whole crowd cheering." Kakura said.

"KAKURA!" They cheered. "KAKURA!"

"See they love it…" She said.

"They only love you." Ashley said, giggling. She then hugged her daughter. "You were amazing out there."

"Thanks Mommy…" She said, blushing.

"WE LOVE YOU GAARA!" The girls screamed. "YOU'RE SO HOT! OH GAARA, WE LOVE YOU!"Ashley's tail flared up and she hissed towards the screaming girls.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Kakura said, staring at her mother with concern.

"Don't tell me that my kitty is jealous." Gaara teased. Ashley gave him an intense glare. "Jealousy is a cute trait for you Ashley."

"Meow…" She said sarcastically. He then kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, I love you more." Gaara said. Then there was a crowd of men, roaring with excitement. "What the hell is that?"

"WE LOVE YOU ASHLEY!" They screamed. "YOU'RE SO SEXY! PLEASE BE MY VALENTINE TONIGHT?!" Gaara glared at them and growled. Ashley let out a giggle.

"I am not the only person with a cute trait." She said. Gaara grabbed her hand and also his daughter's hand.

"We already gave them a show so let's have some fun tonight before we go back to our busy life in the Sand Village." Gaara said, smiling.

"Yeah, I want another cotton candy and I want to play some games." Kakura said.

"I want to see Sakura's performance first." Ashley said. "After all, best friends support each other." Gaara nodded his head and walked out with his family.

* * *

"Like always we save the best for last and representing the Leaf Village is none other than our medical genius and my close friend Sakura Uchiha… Give her a round of applause." Naruto said. Everyone roared with excitement. _I hope she can top Gaara's family. I never thought they had it in them. I wonder what Sakura is doing anyway._

"Finally, I get to see what Sakura is doing." Sasuke said. "So Satoru… Sarada… Do you…" He turned to them but they were nowhere to be found. _Where are they?_

"I wonder where they are. They are going to miss out on Sakura's performance." Teen Sasuke said.

"I guess they went to get some refreshments." Itachi said.

"I guess you are right." Sasuke said. Then fireworks appeared on stage and Sakura appeared her kimono. She was holding a guitar and started playing. "Sakura?"

"IS THAT SAKURA?!" Teen Sasuke screamed. Itachi was amused by their astonishment. They also spotted the children on stage. Satoru was playing the base guitar while Sarada was on drums.

"How are you all doing tonight?" Sakura said. Everyone screamed with excitement. "Well, before I begin, I will like to dedicate this performance to my husband."

"My job was to keep you busy while Mommy practiced." Satoru said. "Sarada was busy with the preparations for our performance."

"We wanted to surprise you. You should know better that an Uchiha shouldn't be alone." Sarada said. "We stick together."

"We never thought we will perform this in front of him tonight and I am happy he is here to see us." Sakura said. She found her husband in the crowd and gave him a wink. "This is my gift to you Sasuke." Everyone turned to Sasuke and be hid his blush. Sarada twirled the drumsticks with her fingers and tapped it together three times. They started playing and Sakura walked in front of the microphone. _Don't be nervous Sakura… You can do this…_

 **Oh no, did I get too close?  
Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?  
All your insecurities  
All the dirty laundry  
Never made me blink one time**

She started to glow and she swirled around and her kimono transformed into a beautiful pale pink dress and reached to her upper knees. Satoru and Sarada started to glow as well. Sarada was in short jeans and a red shirt that has the Uchiha crest on it while Satoru was wearing a sleeveless hoodie and jeans. He was also wearing a cap that has the Uchiha crest as well.

 **Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally**

Sasuke stared at her and was marveled by her voice. _Sakura…_ He thought, holding back tears yet a smile appeared on his face. Teen Sasuke and Itachi were smiling as well.

"She is sure is amazing." Teen Sasuke said.

"You two are lucky…" Itachi said.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said.

 **Come just as you are to me  
Don't need apologies  
Know that you are worthy  
I'll take your bad days with your good  
Walk through the storm I would  
I do it all because I love you, I love you**

 **Unconditional, unconditionally**  
 **I will love you unconditionally**  
 **There is no fear now**  
 **Let go and just be free**  
 **I will love you unconditionally**

"I can't believe that billboard brow had a voice like that the whole time." Ino said, crossing her arms.

"I was her teammate for some time and I didn't know about her voice as well." Sai said.

"Aunty Sakura has a beautiful voice Mommy." Inojin said.

"Yes she does." Ino said, smiling. _I hate to admit billboard brown, I lost to you big time._ She then turned to Sasuke. He was smiling and watching his family perform. _I didn't have a chance. I can never make him smile like that… Only you can do that…_

 **So open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart**

Then out the blue, Kid Sakura, 14 year old Sakura, 16 year old Sakura appeared in front of Sasuke. "Sakura?" He said with shock. _This must be a genjutsu. She was originally a genjutsu type._ They all grabbed his arm and smiled.

"Oh Sasuke…" Kid Sakura said.

"Come join us…" 14 year old Sakura said.

"You know, there was something I always wanted to do." 16 year old Sakura said, moving to Teen Sasuke. She kissed him on the lips and Teen Sasuke blushed viciously to the point that he was about to faint. She pulled back and smiled and walked to the others.

"Come on Sasuke…" They all said. They pulled him on stage and when he was right next to his wife.

 **Acceptance is the key to be  
To be truly free  
Will you do the same for me?**

All the Sakuras kissed him on the cheek, for every kiss them disappeared and transformed into fireworks.

"Sakura is on fire tonight." Ashley said, smiling.

"Mommy, Mrs. Uchiha is awesome." Kakura said. "I think she beat us."

"But Kakura, it is not a competition." Gaara said. _It will be a pain in the ass if it was. The Council will give us more pressure. It was bad enough that I had to agree to sing for everyone._

"Kakura, we did well." Ashley said, patting her daughter on the head. "We gave it our best and that it is more than enough. Now it is Sakura's family turn and they are doing a very good job."

"It is not all about winning or losing, it is about the heart you put in the performance." Gaara said.

"I see…" Kakura said.

 **Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
And there is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)  
I will love you (unconditionally)  
I will love you  
I will love you unconditionally**

Everyone cheered when she was done. _I can't believe I did it…_ She thought. "Happy Valentine's Day Sasuke… I hope you like your gift." Sasuke then pulled her into his embrace. "Sasuke?""

"The song suits us don't you think." Sasuke said. She then let out a giggle.

"Yes it does…" Sakura said.

"SAKURA! WE LOVE YOU!" All the men screamed. "PLEASE MARRY ME!" Sasuke was burning in rage.

"GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" Sasuke screamed back.

"I see that someone is jealous." Naruto teased, letting out a chuckle.

"It is about time that he open up to his wife." A voice said. He turned and found Kakashi. "I was starting to think Sakura is in a doom marriage."

"Kakashi, I thought you don't like festivals." Naruto said.

"I don't but this is the first festival that all of my students are here." Kakashi said. "It is good to see all of my students here tonight."

"SAKURA! SAKURA!" They cheered. Sasuke was still angry that the men were still in love with his wife.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Sakura asked. He was giving the men intense glares and all she can do is giggle. _Ever since he came back, he opened up more to me. He even shows that he really loves me. Sasuke, thank you for giving me your heart… I promise to take care of it._ She then took a deep breath and kissed him in front of everyone. Sasuke was shocked at first but he kissed her back. Everyone cheered for them.

"Way a go Mama…" Sarada said.

"I guess that is one way to keep the fans away." Satoru said, scratching his head.

* * *

"That is a bold move…" Hinata said, giggling.

"It is good to see them in a loving state." Naruto said. _Sasuke is never so open to Sakura but I am happy that he can just be loose around her now. She deserves to be loved. She has been waiting too long for him._

"Mama, why don't you kiss Papa like that in front of everyone?" Himawari said. Both Naruto and Hinata turned red.

"The last time I kissed your father in public was at our wedding. " Hinata said. Then Naruto gave his wife a mischievous look. "Oh no you don't… It doesn't mean Sasuke gets a kiss doesn't mean I am going to kiss you in public as well."

"Come on Hinata, I can't kiss my wife." Naruto pouted.

"Naruto… I mean Hokage… There is something I need to discuss with you." Kakashi said. "It is very important."

"Sure…" Naruto said. _What a party killer…_ He stole a kiss from Hinata and she blushed viciously in front of him. He pulled back and smiled. "Got you…" He then disappeared with Kakashi and Hinata was sluggishly swaying around.

"Mama, are you okay?" Himawari asked. Then Hinata fainted. "MAMA!"Kakashi and Naruto were standing up top of the Hokage's office, staring at the celebration below.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Naruto asked.

"It is about that time traveling jutsu… The Kazekage already filled me in with the details." Kakashi said. "So Teen Sasuke and Itachi are here in the village?"

"Yes, it is crazy but they are here." Naruto said. "They were staying in the Uchiha Compound but what I gathered from Sasuke, they should be returning to their original time period tonight."

"Then this is bad." Kakashi said.

"What is bad?" Naruto asked.

"When someone uses that jutsu, a wormhole is created to another realm. The last time someone used that jutsu, a huge beast attacked Sand Village." Kakashi explained. "The First Kazekage was able to seal this wormhole when he uses this jutsu but the researcher who was studying it didn't have the power to wield it."

"So there is a wormhole open out there and a huge beast might attack us." Naruto said. "Damn, I knew this time traveling thingy was too good to be true."

"I have already sent some Anbu to locate the wormhole." Kakashi said. "We have to evacuate the village while we still have a chance."

"That won't be necessary. I will go and handle this." Naruto said.

"But…" Kakashi mumbled.

"Don't worry about it sensei…" Naruto said, smiling. "Everything is going to be fine."

"You are not going alone." Sasuke said, appearing in front of them.

"You don't want me to take the spotlight." Naruto teased.

"I don't need a spotlight. I make my own." Sasuke said.

"We are also coming after all it was our fault that these wormholes are open." Teen Sasuke said.

"So we have to help you guys out." Itachi said.

"You are not forgetting me." Sakura said. "I deserve to be here as well."

"But Sakura…" Naruto and Sasuke said.

"Don't Sakura me… I am a part of this team so I have every right to be here." Sakura scolded. "Also, this is my home as well so I am willing to fight for it."

"She is right…" Kakashi said. "She is one of us and we stay together no matter what." Naruto and Sasuke turned to each other and let out a smile.

"Alright, Team 7 is back in business." Naruto said, cracking his knuckles. "It has been a long time."

"It has…" Sasuke said.

"Let's go all out." Sakura said, gripping her fists tightly. _Let's protect our home…_

"I also asked help from the researcher of the Taimu Toraberu." Kakashi said.

"Really? I thought that guy is dead." Naruto said.

"SC is still alive and well." Kakashi said.

"So who is this researcher?" Sasuke asked. "SC…"

"That will be me…" Ashley said, walking towards them with her husband.

"ASHLEY! YOU ARE THE RESEARCHER!" They all screamed. "YOU'RE SC!"

"Of course…" Ashley said, sticking out her tongue.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT THE WORMHOLE?!" Both Sasukes screamed.

"It goes to show that you didn't read the whole file." Ashley said.

"So what is SC stands for?" Sasuke said. _She was the researcher the whole time and she didn't bother to tell me._

"SC stands for Stupid Cat… I didn't want to use my real name." She replied.

"You couldn't come up with a better name." They all said. Ashley let out a giggle.

"It explains why you know so much about the jutsu." Itachi said.

"So why did you use it?" Teen Sasuke asked. She didn't say a word. "Come on… Don't tell me that you use it as a test. There got to be a reason why you used it."

"She used to save her mother in the past." Gaara answered. "However, things didn't go according to plan." Teen Sasuke turned away from her.

"I didn't…" Teen Sasuke said.

"It is okay…" Ashley interrupted. "I also wanted to attain what I lost."

"So what is the plan?" Naruto asked.

"I will stay with Ashley to keep the peace and create a distraction while the rest of you close that wormhole." Gaara said.

"How the hell we are supposed to do that?" Teen Sasuke asked.

"You have to destroy the beast that came out of it." Ashley said. "If you don't close the wormhole, it will spread throughout the land and destroy this time period. So you guys stop it while it is still small." Then an Anbu Ops appeared beside Naruto and Kakashi.

"Sixth… Seventh… We located the wormholes… There is one in the forest of death while the other one is a few miles away from the Sand Village." He said. "At the Forest of Death, a huge beast with horns is sucking the life out of the forest. All the trees are dying even the vicious creatures that lures in that forest are dead."

"How about the one near the Sand Village?" Kakashi asked.

"I am not quite sure but it has been swarming in the sand."

"Sakura… Sasuke… Naruto… I want you three to take the one near the Sand Village while Itachi, Teen Sasuke, and I will take the one near the Forest of Death." Kakashi said.

"Sounds like a plan…" Naruto said. He then turned to Ashley and Gaara. "I am counting on you two to keep the party going while we are gone."

"Of course Whiskers…" Ashley said, giving him a wink.

"Just make sure my village is in one piece…" Gaara said. Naruto nodded and he dashed away along with his teammates.

"Ashley, is there anything else we should know about the wormholes?" Itachi asked.

"I told you all I know but be careful you two." Ashley said. "If any of you two die here, it will change everything so stay alive."

"I am not planning on dying Stupid Cat…" Teen Sasuke said, smiling.

"Then get your ass moving Loser…" Ashley said. Itachi, Sasuke, and Kakashi dashed away and she let out a sigh. _Good luck…_

"What's wrong?" Gaara said.

"Because of my selfishness, I almost put our village in danger. I didn't know about the wormhole. I thought I had control over the jutsu but…" Ashley was shaking. "That beast that attacked Sand Village was so powerful that it took most of my chakra to kill it. And if you weren't there to save me that time, I will have…"

"You didn't know." Gaara said. "It was a mistake."

"It was a mistake that almost cost me my world…." Ashley said. "A stupid mistake… I was so obsessed of stopping my mother from dying. Even when I got to the right time period, I couldn't even save her. I couldn't even cure her…"

"My love, I believe it wasn't a waste." Gaara said. "You got to see your mother." She then turned to him. "So I believe that was worth the trip."

"Gaara…" Ashley said.

"We have people to distract so do you have any idea how we can do that?" Gaara asked.

"I maybe have an idea." She said, smiling. "I think we have to do another breathtaking performance."

"Not again…" Gaara said.

"Oh my love, you have a beautiful voice. Embrace it…" She said.

"If I sing, you sing…" He protested.

"I don't sing." Ashley said.

"Well, deal with it." He said.

"Damn it…" Ashley said.


	15. Chapter 15: I Live in You

**Dear Readers,**

 **I am so sorry for the late chapter. I am trying to put this story to a closing and I am very happy for the many people that loves it. Please hit me up with reviews.**

 **-Ashalita**

 **Chapter Fifteen: I Live in You**

"So an encore?" Hinata said.

"Yeah…" Ashley and Gaara said, letting out a sigh. _I rather kill a monster._

"I am so glad. You two are finally coming out." Hinata said, smiling at them. _I can't believe these two are going to sing again. I am so happy. I guess this experience was good for them._ "Since my husband is not here, I will let the village know about your performance."

"You do that." Ashley said, scratching her head. When Hinata left to tell the public, she let out another sigh. "This sucks…"

"Well, it is the only way to keep the villagers distracted." Gaara said.

"But I can't sing. I have a terrible voice." Ashley complained. "You should do this on your own. You are the one with the beautiful voice."

"You are such a liar." Gaara said, letting out a sigh. "You are not bailing out on this one Ashley."

"So what are we singing?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know but we have to come up with something." Gaara said. Hinata walked back and let out a smile. _Damn, she already announce to the people already. I can't come up with anything. Oh why me?_

"You two are up." Hinata said.

"Thanks…" They both said. _Pray that we do well…_ Then Ashley snapped her fingers.

"Hey, I think I know what we should sing." Ashley said. She then whispered something to Gaara.

"Really?" Gaara asked. "Isn't that a bit too much?"

"Maybe..." She said. "So what do you think?"

"I don't want to do this anymore." He said. "Next time, we are the ones killing the monsters." She then let out a giggle. _At least I am not doing this alone._ "Let's get this over with Ashley."

"Yup…" She said, kiss him on the cheek. As she walked by herself in the middle of the stage, the crowd roared with excitement. _Why me?_ She took the microphone and placed it on the stand. The stage was pitch black but only one spotlight was shone onto her. Then slow music filled the atmosphere.

 **Falling for ya, falling for ya**

 **Can't hold on any longer**

 **And now I'm falling for ya**

 **5, 6, 7, 8!**

The slow music turned to a fast beat. The lights were back on and Sarada, Himawari and Kakura were her backup singers. Gaara appeared beside her and she smiled as she gripped onto the microphone tightly.

 **The day started ordinary; boys walking by (walking by)**

 **It was the same old story; too fresh or too shy (or too shy)**

 **I'm not the kind to fall for a guy who flashes a smile (it goes on for miles)**

 **Don't usually swoon, but I'm over the moon**

 **(Cause he was just too cool for school)**

She swayed her body as she sung and her backup singers followed her.

"It is like they rehearsed this." Kiba said.

"These are people who didn't want to get involve with this sort of thing." Shino said.

"It is hard to see Gaara like this." Rock Lee said. "He was never this youthful."

"You and your power of youth, give it a break…" Tenten said, letting out a sigh.

 **And now I'm f-f-falling (for ya)**

 **F-f-falling (for ya)**

 **I know I shouldn't, but I**

 **I just can't stop myself from**

 **F-f-falling (for ya)**

 **F-f-falling (for ya)**

 **Can't hold on any longer**

 **And now I'm falling for you**

Then Gaara took her microphone and she let out a giggle.

"These guys look like they are having fun." Chouji said, smiling.

"They are having a lot of fun." Karui said, giggling.

"They are pretty good Mama…" Chouchou said.

 **Now we're going steady; she's the cat's meow (meow, meow, meow-meow-meow)**

 **She says "ready, baby?" and we paint the town (paint the town)**

She took the microphone back and it also made him laugh. For a couple that doesn't want to perform, they were fighting over the microphone.

 **I'm not the kind to fall for a guy just cause he's up high (when he's cruising by)**

 **He's ready to race and I'm catching his gaze**

 **We'll go on like this for days**

 **Now I'm f-f-falling (for ya)**

 **F-f-falling (for ya)**

 **I know I shouldn't, but I**

Gaara took the microphone back.

 **I just can't stop myself from**

 **F-f-falling (for ya)**

Ashley then turned to a cat and jumped into his embrace and sang through the microphone.

 **F-f-falling (for ya)**

 **Can't hold on any longer**

 **And now I'm falling for ya**

"What the hell are they doing?" Kankurou asked.

"Beats me…" This twins said.

"They are such a good team." Mamiko said.

"It looks like Uncle Gaara and Aunty Ashley are having a showdown." Shikadai said. "What a drag…"

"I am amazed they are performing again." Temari said.

"I guess they had no choice." Shikamaru said. _Something is up… Those two wouldn't magically volunteer for this. It took the Council three years to get them to perform. Why the sudden change?_ Then Gaara tossed the cat in the air and Ashley transformed back into her original form. Gaara caught her and created a chair made out of sand. She placed her down and took the microphone. Sand and ice sprinkled around the audience and everyone cheered for their performance.

 **It feels like I tumbled from another world**

 **Into your arms and it's so secure**

 **Maybe I'll stumble, but I know I can**

 **Head over heels, I'm gonna be your man**

 **Yeah**

He offered his hand to her and she grabbed and took the microphone while he held her.

 **F-f-falling**

 **F-f-falling**

They both sang while everyone was yawning and were rubbing their eyes. Some of them, fell to the ground sleeping.

"What is going on here?" Temari said. "I am so tired."

"Same here…" Shikamaru said. He then turned to the sand and ice. _So this was their plan but why?_ Everyone of their friends drift into slumber even their backup singers were dead asleep.

 **I know I shouldn't, but I**

 **I just can't stop myself from**

 **F-f-falling (for ya)**

 **F-f-falling (for ya)**

 **Can't hold on any longer**

 **And now I'm falling for you**

They finished but they found their audience dreaming and sleeping away. "Putting them to sleep will make it easier to protect them." Ashley said.

"Especially with the beast I sense coming…" Gaara added. "I am going on ahead. I need you to put a barrier on the whole village."

"That was the whole plan. I will join you shortly." She said. He dashed away while she started to the villagers. "I promise I will protect you all." She then created an ice dome around the village.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto dashed swiftly through the forest and made their way to the sandy cold desert. _This is what I call a festival. So much action in one night…_ Naruto thought. He then turned to Sakura. _For once, now I know what you meant back then…_

 _I can remember that I tried to ask her out on a date when we were teenagers. Sakura and I grew closer and yeah she does hit me and scolds me but it felt good. I knew she cares for me. She will scold me when I push myself in my training. She will heal me and force me to eat her soldier pills…_

 _Sakura, I am sorry…" I said._

 _"_ _For what?"_

 _"_ _That I can't replace him… That I can't be him for you…" I said. She then let out a sigh._

 _"_ _Naruto, I never thought of you as his replacement. You are Naruto Uzumaki and I like you better that way." Sakura said, smiling. "Sasuke is important to me but you are also important to me as well Naruto."She then lightly hit me on the head. "So stop being someone you are not and be yourself. You can't truly be Hokage if you are being someone else."_

 _Things didn't go according to plan but I am happy that my strong bond with her is still alive._

"Sakura, here…" Naruto said, tossing her a pair of gloves.

"Thanks Naruto…" She said, smiling.

"Stay close to me Sakura… It is too dark and you can easily slip." Sasuke said. She nodded and followed behind him. Then sand burst in front of them and a huge mole creature with razor sharp claws and teeth came out under the sand. Its black fur was filled with poison spikes and it roared viciously at them. "I think I can handle this on my own."

"HEY, YOU ARE NOT FIGHTING THIS THING BY YOURSELF!" Naruto screamed.

"WATCH ME BITCH!" Sasuke snapped, pulling out a sword and racing towards the beast.

"YOU'RE THE BITCH!" Naruto snapped, racing beside him in his sage mode.

"Why me?" Sakura said, letting out a sigh. _This will give me a chance to analyze the creature._ She watched her best friend and husband attacking the beast and also insulting each other. The beast growled and attacked back by firing poison needles from its body. In a few seconds, the needles were replaced with new ones. _The back it's the creature's weak point. That is why the needles are always getting replaced. It takes five seconds for it to replace the needles after attacking._ "That is all I need." _I am tired of Naruto and Sasuke always get to be the badass._ She then gripped her fists. _It is my turn…_ She waited for the beast to attack.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN GET NEAR HIM!" Naruto snapped.

"LOOK WHO IS TALKING DOPE!" Sasuke snapped back. When the beast attacked again with his spikes, Sakura appeared in midair above the creature. "What the…"

"SHANARO!" She screamed, punching the creature's back with all of her strength. In the end, the creature was dead and incinerated into dusk. The wormhole disappeared and Sakura just smiled while she dusted off herself. "That wasn't hard at all." She turned and found both Naruto and Sasuke in shock. "What?"

"Emo, I am afraid of your wife now." Naruto whispered. "Her punches are stronger than ever. She can kill me." Then Sasuke walked towards her. When he finally got in front of her, he covered his mouth and blushed.

"Sakura, don't do that again." Sasuke said.

"Oh why not? You and Naruto always kill the opponent. Why don't I get to kill the bad guy for once?" Sakura complained.

"Because you turn me on…" He whispered. "I want you now." Sakura blushed as well. "After this, I am going to have a lot of fun with you tonight." He then moved to her ear. "I am going to give you the pleasure that you deserve." Her body turned red by his lustful words. "Who knows? We might have another Uchiha…"

 _Note to self… Being a hero gives you a horny Sasuke…_ Sakura thought, staring at him. He cupped her face and smoothed her cheeks.

"Ehh… What are you guys whispering about?" Naruto said. _And yet again, I am left out._

Kakashi, Itachi, and Teen Sasuke made it to their destination. They found a deer like creature with huge horns, sucking the life out of the forest. "Kakashi sensei… brother… Let me handle this." Teen Sasuke said.

"Don't be insane. We have to fight…" Kakashi was interrupted by Itachi. His placed his hand in front of him to silence him.

"Go right ahead…" Itachi said. Teen Sasuke assailed the creature with a fire jutsu while the others watched. _He is indeed strong but he has a lot to learn before he can kill me._

"Are you sure he can handle that beast alone?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course, he is an Uchiha." Itachi said. "He will do just fine and if he fails, I will kill it myself."

"I see…" Kakasi said. "I am amazed that you two are not killing each other."

"We made an agreement with the Sasuke in this time period and also the cat." Itachi said. "I will not lay a hand on him until we return to our original time."

"Do you guys have to?" Kakashi asked. "I mean, you two seem to be peaceful and close why go back being brothers that kill each other?"

"It is just the way it should be." Itachi said. "I will not change a thing. If Sasuke ends up happy with a loving family then I will not change a thing." They watched Teen Sasuke fighting the beast but he was having some trouble with it. _Sakura…_

 _"_ _I see so my method of making Sasuke the hero was wrong." I said, sitting beside Sakura. We were sitting under the tree in the yard. Everyone was getting ready so I thought to have a little chat with my cute sister in law._

 _"_ _Yes, Naruto ended up being the hero but he was there as well, fighting alongside him." Sakura said. "You gave him a very tough path to walk Itachi."_

 _"_ _I guess I should have told him what was going on during that night however, he wouldn't believe me." I said. "He will still see me as a monster."_

 _"_ _Either way, I believe he will still take the same path." Sakura said. "It may be a dark path but he got stronger and learned more about his mistakes. When he finally realizes that he was wrong, he needed someone to be his light."_

 _"_ _I believe I chose the right person to be his light." I said, smiling._

 _"_ _Oh Itachi, I have always love him and I am happy that he accepts my love and even returns it." She said. "So I promise to always be his light for you."_

 _"_ _Thank you Sakura…_

 _Even when I won't live to see his future, at least I got a piece of it._

Itachi let out a sigh and perform handsigns. The monster stopped attacking Teen Sasuke and ended up into pieces, burning in black flames. _To see the man that you have become, my death was worth it._ The wormhole disappeared and the forest slowly flourished vividly once more.

"ITACHI, I TOLD YOU THAT I GOT IT!" Teen Sasuke snapped.

"You were too slow." Itachi teased.

"I HAD THAT MONSTER!" He snapped.

"And you did but I was bored." Itachi replied. Kakashi watched them argue and he didn't know how to feel while seeing this.

 _So should I stop them or let them be?_ Kakashi thought, staring at them. He then let out a smile. _Well, it is not every day they are like this. I guess I can let them continue._ Then suddenly Itachi started coughing harshly.

"Big brother, are you okay?" Teen Sasuke asked, patting his back.

"I am fine…" Itachi said, giving him a fake smile. Teen Sasuke found blood on his lips.

"YOU ARE LYING TO ME! WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU?! ARE YOU SICK OR SOMETHING?!" Teen Sasuke snapped, grabbing his hand. "We are going to take you to Sakura. She is the best medical ninja in the whole world. She can heal you." Itachi then tossed his hand away. "ITACHI, YOU NEED HELP?!"

"No, leave it be. I am fine." Itachi said.

"You are not fine. You are sick and you need medical attention and fast." Teen Sasuke said.

"I don't need to see a doctor. I am fine." Itachi said.

"YOU IDIOT, YOU HAVE TO SEE A DOCTOR!" Teen Sasuke screamed, holding back tears. "We can change our fate now. We can both enjoy this future together. You don't need to die."

"No, I am not going to change anything. Your future is what I have always wanted for you to have so my death is worth it." Itachi said.

"BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" He cried. "I know that I am supposed to kill you but with the time that we spent together here, I don't want to go back to that dreaded place. I don't want to believe that my life's purpose is to kill you." He then started shaking. "Please…"

"Sasuke…" Kakashi said, staring at him with shock. _I have never seen Sasuke this open with anyone before._ Itachi then poked his forehead with to fingers.

"Don't worry about me. I am just happy that you get to have a wonderful future. You have a beautiful and loving wife and amazing children. You have something to look forward to." He then let out a small smile. "I am still with you. I live in you and where ever you go, I will always be there for you." Then he started glowling.

"Itachi, why are you glowling?" Teen Sasuke asked.

"I believe it is my time to return." Itachi said. He was slowly disappearing.

"But you can't leave. You have to say goodbye to Sarada and Satoru. You have to say goodbye to my future self and Sakura. You can't just leave." Teen Sasuke said. Then Itachi pulled him into his embrace. "Itachi…"

"Foolish little brother, I have no power over this." He said. "But I just want you to know that I truly care for you and I am sorry that I have given you a hard path to walk. Please find your light and smile for real." Itachi disappeared and Teen Sasuke collapsed on his knees in tears yet a smile was still on his face.

"Foolish older brother, I already found my light."

"I just got a call from Gaara. He and Ashley are battling a beast near the village." Naruto said.

"We should hurry to them and give them a hand right Sasuke?" Sakura said, turning to her husband. He was facing his back to them. "Sasuke?" He didn't reply. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand. He was lost in thought and he looked as if he was holding back tears. "Sasuke, are you okay?" He finally turned to her. She wiped his tears away and cupped his face.

"It's nothing, I just don't like goodbyes." He replied. _Rest in Peace Itachi…I know you are with me…_


	16. Chapter 16: Goodbyes and Hellos

**Chapter Sixteen: Goodbyes and Hellos**

Gaara was fighting on his own while Ashley focused on shielding the village. The Beast was a dragon-like creature that breaths flaming blue flames and blazing lightning. _It keeps flying all over the place. I need to ground it somehow before it heads to the village._

 _"_ _I am counting on you two to keep the party going while we are gone." Naruto said._

 _I can't let him down…_

Gaara created a platform with his sand and flew speedily towards the beast. The Beast launched a powerful flaming attack towards him. _I can't protect myself in time…_ Ashley used her ice to shield him.

"GET HIM BABE!" Ashley screamed. The Dragon turned to her and zapped her with lightning but just in time, she shielded herself with ice. While the beast was distracted, Gaara made it above it and grabbed its wings with his sand.

"How dare you attack my wife…" Gaara said. He tore off the wings and blood gushed everywhere as if it was raining blood. The Beast fell rapidly to the ground but Ashley used her ice to create a field of throns while Gaara used his sand to trap it so it won't escape. In the end, the two manage to kill the beast and protect the village.

"And here I thought we needed help." Ashley said, placing her hand on her hips. He didn't reply to her. He stood silently as he watched the last wormhole disappeared. "Gaara, is there something wrong?"

"It doesn't make any sense. Only two people used the jutsu but there are three wormholes." Gaara said.

"Look at the bright side, we destroyed it." Ashley said. "So there is nothing to worry about."

"But that's not the problem. The problem is who the third person is." Gaara pointed out. "Who knows, it might be our enemies. It would be too dangerous if one of our enemies came here, our future will disappear." Ashley then hugged him. "Ashley, this is a serious matter."

"I know it is a serious matter but like I said before, there is nothing to worry about. We did a lot of work as it is anyway." Ashley said, cuddling him. "It is too troublesome to find that third person." Gaara let out a sigh.

"Somehow I wonder if you picked up Shikamaru's habits." Gaara said.

"I think it is a wonderful habit. You should try it sometimes." Ashley said.

"I see you guys handle things well." Naruto said, smiling. He was walking towards them with Sakura and Sasuke. "So I guess it is over."

"Yes, my sleeping jutsu is going to wear out soon." Ashley said. "Everyone is going to wake up not knowing what happened." Then Sakura walked up to her and check her pulse. "Sakura I am really fine."

"Ashley, I know you can handle yourself but you are pregnant. I don't want you to strain yourself" Sakura scolded. "I don't want anything to happen to your baby."

"Yes Doctor Uchiha, I will take is easy." She said, giggling. "This kitten is not going anywhere."

"So that's it." Kakashi said, walking towards them with Teen Sasuke. "No more surprises."

"Yup, that's it. All the wormholes are close and the beasts that came out of it are destroyed. So there is nothing to worry about." Ashley said.

"That's good to hear." Naruto said, smiling. "So what now?"

"Now it is time to say goodbye." Ashley said, smiling. Then Teen Sasuke started glowing. "Times up for you Sousuke…" She walked up to him and patted his head. "I hope you had fun here."

"I did… Thanks for everything stupid cat." Teen Sasuke said, tossing her hand away. "Also I don't like being touched." She let out a giggle.

"I will keep that in mind." She replied.

"I doubt it…" Teen Sasuke said, crossing his arms. "You are alright for a cat." He then turned to Gaara. "I am sorry for insulting you when you were looking for your wife. I just have been on my own for a long time that I forgotten how it feels to value someone."

"At least you know…" Gaara said. "Just try not to get into trouble…"

"I can't promise you that." Teen Sasuke said. He then turned to his former sensei. "Kakashi sensei, I don't know if I am going to remember this but I am sorry for choosing the wrong path."

"It is your path Sasuke." Kakashi said. "But the finishing line is not that bad."

"No it's not. This future is perfect." Teen Sasuke said. "I would not trade this future for the world."

"Good because I think this future suits you my student." Kakashi said.

"Then I will keep this one." Teen Sasuke said. He then turned to Naruto. "So loser, you better watch out because when I return I am going to kick your ass."

"In your dreams emo, I am not going to lose from you." Naruto said, offering his fist to him. Teen Sasuke replied with the same gesture and gave him a smirk. "Don't lose to anyone. The only person you should lose from is me got that?"

"You may be strong now but I will surpass you Lord Hokage." Teen Sasuke said. He then turned to his future self. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yes it is…" Sasuke said.

"I found my true meaning of strength." Teen Sasuke said.

"Yes I know..." Sasuke said.

"Thank you for giving me the life I have forgotten." Teen Sasuke said, smiling. "A life of love and family… I am going to miss it."

"You will have it once more." Sasuke said. _Try not to get yourself killed._

 ** _Same goes to you loser…_**

 _You finally can read my mind. Congratulation kid…_ Sasuke thought, letting out a small grin. Teen Sasuke smiled in return. _You will do fine…_

 ** _We both will_** Teen Sasuke thought. Then Sakura hugged Teen Sasuke tightly as he blushed. "Sakura?"

"I will be waiting for you." Sakura said. Teen Sasuke hugged her back.

"Thank you Sakura for never giving up on me." Teen Sasuke said. _She feels so warm…_

 ** _Don't get any dirty thoughts now… We are trying to have a good farewell moment here._**

 _SHUT IT LOSER!_ Teen Sasuke thought, glaring at his future self. She pulled back and smiled at him. "And you were right, a smile does save lives." She lifted her hand and he thought she was going to poke his forehead but instead she grabbed his head and kissed his forehead.

"Even when you don't remember all this, I will still love you." Sakura said. "I will always be there to give you a smile. I will always be your light." She then smiled once more but with tears. "I love you Sasuke…" Teen Sasuke burst into shimmering stardust and faded in the night.

"This has been one hell of a Valentines' Day Festival." Naruto said, letting out a sigh. He then grabbed Kakashi's hand. "Come on sensei, let's go have some fun."

"Naruto I don't do parties…" Kakashi protested.

"Oh you are going to love parties after I am done with you." Naruto teased. Ashley let out a giggled while Gaara let out a sigh.

"I guess we are back on stage." Ashley said.

"I am never going to sing in front of a crowd again." Gaara said, grabbing her hand and following behind Naruto and Kakashi.

"Tell that to the Council…" Ashley said, letting out a sigh.

"This time I am really going to put my foot there." Gaara said.

"Why don't you just use your sand to shut them up?" Ashley teased.

"Do you want me to be a rogue ninja?" Gaara asked.

"It might be a fun experience…" Ashley said.

"Silly cat…" Gaara said, letting out a sigh. Everyone was making their way back to the village but Sakura and Sasuke were walking behind the others.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"I am fine. I also hate goodbyes." Sakura said, wiping her tears.

"You know I am not gone." Sasuke said, grabbing her hand. "I am still here." He then pulled her into his embrace. "And I love you too Sakura."

"Thank you Sasuke…" She said, hugging him back.

"MAMA! PAPA!" Satoru and Sarada screamed, racing towards them. They hugged their parents tightly.

"Children, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"We noticed that Uncle Itachi and Other Daddy are gone." Satoru said.

"Did they leave?" Sarada asked.

"Yes, they really wanted to say goodbye but it was out of there control." Sakura said.

"I wish I did." Satoru said, crying. "I am going to miss them. I had so much fun with them." Sasuke kneeled in front of his son and wiped his tears away.

"I am going to miss them too but they are not gone. Their hearts are connected to us as well because they love us." Sasuke said, smiling.

"Really?" Satoru cried.

"Satoru, in life you might lose people that you hold dear but they are not complete gone because their hearts are forever connected with yours." Sasuke said.

"Like our hearts little brother…" Sarada said, patting his head.

"You will never be alone." Sakura added.

"I am happy I have you all as my family." Satoru said. "Can we still go to the festival as a family?"

"You bet…" Sarada said, smiling.

"Of course my son…" Sasuke said.

"SHANARO, LET'S GO!" Satoru cheered, running ahead of them.

"HEY SATORU, WAIT FOR ME!" Sarada screamed, racing after him. Sakura and Sasuke followed behind them. Sasuke grabbed his wife's hand and gripped it tightly. He wanted to show the whole village that this beautiful woman was his wife, his life, his light.

 _Thank you Sakura for waiting for me…_ Sasuke thought.

The next morning at the Nara Compound, the Nara Clan was saying their goodbyes to Gaara and his family. "Do you have to leave so soon?" Temari asked. "Kankurou and Mamiko are staying here for another week."

"We will love to Temari but I have to get back to work." Gaara said. "Also Ashley needs to get her check ups. I want to make sure both her and my child is fine."

"It is our child." Ashley said.

"Oh Ashley, be safe and don't push yourself." Temari said, giving her a hug.

"I will be fine. I already have an overprotective husband. I think I can manage." Ashley said. Then a scent caught her attention. She followed it and it was coming from her sister. _Can it be…_ "Temari, congratulations…"

"Nothing gets pass you. I hate that nose of yours. I have already told Mamiko and Kankurou." Temari said. "I didn't tell you guys yet."

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

"Well, you two might have another nephew or a neice." Temari said, smiling. "I wanted to tell you yesterday but you have already announced you were pregnant as well." Ashley then hugged her once more.

"I am so happy for you." Ashley said. "How long have you been pregnant?"

"For a couple of weeks…" Temari said.

"This is so amazing." Ashley said. "We are both pregnant. Our babies are going to be close friends."

"Congratulations…" Gaara said.

"Thank you both…" Temari said. "Anyways, where is Shikadai?"

"I don't know… He is probably in the house somewhere." Shikamaru said.

"Kakura, is not here as well." Gaara said.

"KAKURA, WHERE ARE YOU? YOU HAVE TO SAY YOUR GOODBYES!" Ashley screamed.

"Coming Mommy…" Kakura said, racing towards them. "I was just playing one last game of shogi with Shika-chan but again I can never beat him."

"Hey but you were close." Shikadai said, appearing in front of her and patting her head. "You got me on the edge of my seat. You are getting harder to beat Kakura."

"Really…" She said, smiling.

"Really…" Shikadai said. "I will come and visit you at the Sand Village sometime." Then Ashley hugged him tightly. "Aunty, you are killing me."

"I am sorry. I am just going to miss my little Shika." She said, giggling. "But you are not so little anymore. You are growing up to be like your father."

"You make it seem like a bad thing." Shikamaru said, letting out a sigh.

"Oh Pineapple Head, you are a good man to my Big Sister and a wonderful father to my little Shika." Ashley said. She then turned back to Shikadai. "Please help your mom out. You are going to be an older brother and that is a lot of responsibility."

"I know. I already know the thrill." Shikadai said. "Work hard…"

"And sleep later…" Ashley said.

"I hope we can do this again." Gaara said, offering his hand to Shikamaru. "Thank you for letting us stay here in your home."

"You are my brother, of course I should offer my house to you." Shikamaru said, grabbing his hand and shook it firmly. "It will be troublesome if I didn't."

"Uncle Shikamaru, what will be troublesome?" Kakura asked, tilting her head on the side. Shikamaru lifted her up in the air as she giggled.

"Women my little niece…. We Nara men fall in love with the most troublesome women in the world and your Aunty Temari is number one on that list." Shikamaru answered.

"Mind your Uncle, Kakura…" Temari said, kissing her cheek. "It takes a strong and troublesome woman to steal a Nara's heart. Your Uncle is very lazy but I love him dearly." She then pulled her into her arms. "But I am going to miss you Kakura."

"I am going to miss you too." Kakura said. "I hope to see you soon."

"We mommy is going to be busy since you are going to have a new brother or sister. So please take care of her for me." Temari said.

"Okay Aunty…" She said. "I know that Uncle Shikamaru and Shika-chan will take care of you because I am going to have a new cousin soon."

"Yup, and I know you will be a good cousin to him or her." Temari said.

They made their way to the gate but to their surprise, they found the Uchiha Clan waiting for them. "Don't tell me that you were going to leave without saying goodbye." Sakura said.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Ashley said.

"I had a feeling you would all be here." Gaara said. Sasuke let out a smirk.

"Kakura, you are leaving already?" Satoru asked, letting out a frown.

"Yes, I have to get back to my studies. I am training to be a scientist just like my grandfather so when I get back I am going to go through a lot of tutoring and schooling. My Grandfather even suggests being my tutor so I am going to be quite busy." Kakura said.

"I hope you don't end up like your grandfather." Sasuke said. _I am probably looking at the future Orochimaru…_

"I agree…" Gaara said. Their wives giggled with their reaction. _Mitsuki is the future Orochimaru not my own daughter… I will not let this happen._

"Well, I don't have any plans now but I am going to work hard to be the best Uchiha ever." Satoru said.

"I know you will achieve your dreams." Kakura said, smiling.

"So when can we see each other again?" Satoru asked.

"I don't know…" Kakura said, frowning. Then Sarada patted her head.

"I am going to miss you Kakura." Sarada said. "I hope you can come and visit."

"Same here…" Kakura said, giggling.

"Ashley, make sure you take it easy and take a lot of vitamins." Sakura said, giving her a bag filled with medication. "These will help you with your morning sickness."

"Sakura, I am going to be fine. I survive giving birth to one baby." Ashley said.

"Barely…" Sasuke said.

"You can be really mean mister." Ashley said, sticking out her tongue. He then patted her head. She was shocked with this gesture because he never did it before.

"Thank you for everything." Sasuke said, smiling. Ashley then tossed his hands aside.

"Loser, you know very well that I don't like to be touched." She teased. Sasuke let out a smirk.

"I will keep that in mind stupid cat." Sasuke said. "Have a safe trip…"

"I am going to miss you my little cutie pie." Sakura said, hugging Kakura. She pulled back and stared at the little girl. "Can you do the pose for me again before you go? The one you did at the dinner party."

"Okay…" Kakura said, taking a deep breath. She then lifted her hands in front of her like cat paws and stare at Sakura with intense cuteness. "Meow…"

"YOU ARE SO CUTE! YOU ARE PERFECT FOR YOU LITTLE SATORU!" Sakura cheered, hugging her again tightly.

 _She was so cute…_ Gaara and Satoru thought, hiding their blush. Ashley then hugged Satoru.

"I am going to miss you my Prince." She said.

"I am going to miss you too Mrs. Kazekage." Satoru said, pulling back. "I have something for you."

"What is it?"Ashley said. He then crossed his arms and lifted two fingers up as if he was doing a hand sign. _That pose…_ She started to blush. "THAT IS THE CUTEST THING EVER!" She then pulled him into a hug. "YOU ARE PERFECT FOR KAKURA!"

 _Why does that pose look like Gaara?_ Sasuke thought.

 _Why does that pose look familiar?_ Gaara thought.

 _He was so cute…_ Sakura, Sarada, and Kakura thought, blushing.

"Goodbye Mr. Uchiha, I hope we meet again." Kakura said. Sasuke didn't say a word but he nodded his head. She smiled at him and did a curtsy. "Stay happy Mr. Uchiha…"

"Don't worry, he has his family to keep him happy." Sakura said, smiling. The Satoru walked in front of Kakura.

"Kakura, there got to be a way we can see each other again." Satoru said.

"I got an idea… Let's work hard so we can both be in the Chunin Exams. We can meet there." Kakura said.

"That's a great idea." Satoru said. "Let's do it." He put his pinky out. "Let's promise to be in the Chunin Exams."

"I promise…" She said, wrapping her pinky with his. Their parents watched them happily.

"They are too cute." Ashley said.

"They sure are…" Sakura said.

"I think you two should let them be." Gaara said, letting out a sigh. "You are messing with fate here."

"He is right. You don't know if Kakura might like someone else even Satoru." Sasuke added.

"Well my little kitten, we have to go." Ashley said, ignoring them.

"Okay…" Kakura said. "Well, goodbye Sato-chan." She walked to her mother and grabbed her hand. The Kazekage's family move a few inches away from them. "Wait…" Kakura raced towards Satoru.

"Is there something wrong Kakura?" Satoru said. She kissed him on the forehead and he quickly turned hot red. Sakura and Sarada let out a giggle while Sasuke let out a smirk.

"For luck…" She said. Ashley smiled while Gaara let out a sigh. They finally left the Leaf Village with happiness and love in their hearts. "Mommy, I can't wait to come back to the Leaf Village again."

"Same here…" Ashley said.

"I am still worried about the third time traveler." Gaara said. "Our future might be in danger…" Kakura and Ashley watched him worry and let out a grin. They both hugged an arm. "Girls…"

"You worry so much Daddy, You are going to strain yourself with all the stress." Kakura said.

"And I told you before to stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine." Ashley said. _Everything is going to be fine…._

 _Later last night, I was sitting alone on the roof of the Nara's Clan Manor. I was staring at the stars while everyone was fast asleep. "You know you can come out now." I said._

 _"_ _Are you sure that everyone is asleep?" A voice said._

 _"_ _Yes, I am tired myself with all the partying and all but I will do anything for you." I replied. "Come sit next to me before you go." Then a teenage girl with short pink hair and green shimmering eyes appeared out of the shadows. "You know how hard it was to keep you a secret especially from that Loser."_

 _"_ _I am sorry. I am surprised that he didn't notice me." She said, sitting beside me._

 _"_ _That charm I gave you hides your chakra. My husband gave it to me on my first Valentine's Day." I explained. "I am happy he didn't notice. He will be furious with me if that charm went missing." '_

 _"_ _I am sorry." She replied, giving me the charm back. "Thank you Ashley."_

 _"_ _You're welcome Sakura… Well I mean Teen Sakura." I said, giggling. I put the charm around my neck and let out a sigh. I felt relieved that I got my charm back. It is my most precious treasure. "My husband is quite clever. He noticed something wrong when there were three wormholes. It is hard to convince him that it was nothing. He is persistant."_

 _"_ _I am amazed that Gaara has a wife. I mean I know he changed and all but it is hard to believe that monster ended up to be a loving husband and father." Teen Sakura said. She then turned to me with a shock look. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to call him a monster."_

 _"_ _It is quite alright. I know what you mean. It is the same with Sasuke. All he wanted was vengeance but in the end he gained back what he lost." I said. "I don't know why you didn't want to reveal yourself to your future family and all. Is that why you came here?"_

 _"_ _To be honest, I came here just to see if Sasuke ended up happy." Teen Sakura said, blushing. "I never thought I will be his source of happiness. He always pushes me away and never shows any interest in me."_

 _"_ _But you didn't give up." I said. "Because when a girl falls in love with a boy…"_

 _"_ _She never stops loving him…" Teen Sakura finished, gripping her fists with confidence. "I am so happy that I didn't give up." Then she started to glow. "I guess it is time for me to go."_

 _"_ _Yes…"_

 _"_ _Will I see you again?" Teen Sakura asked, grabbing my hand. "What happen if I don't see you again? What happen if I alter time and change everything? What happen I ruined this future for me and Sasuke? What if…" I then placed a finger on her rosy lips._

 _"_ _We will see each other again." I said, smiling. "And you will still have your future just calm down and be yourself."_

 _"_ _Okay, I promise I will follow my dreams and never give up." She said. "I will never give up on Sasuke and myself." She then hugged me. "Goodbye and thank you so much."_

 _"_ _Farewell Pinky…" I said, hugging her back. She faded away._

 _I swear we need to keep that jutsu in a safe place… Time traveling is such a drag._

"The thing you should be focusing on is us and our newest member of the family." Ashley said. I don't know if they will remember but I am happy that everything went well.

"Yeah Daddy, our family is growing so stop worrying." Kakura said.

"You two…" Gaara said, hugging them. He then kissed them both on the forehead. "You two are too much. The minute we get back, let's get some ice cream. I think the Council can survive another day without me."

"You are the best." They both cheered.

"Sasuke, can you hear me?" A voice said. He opened his eyes and found Orochimaru and Kabuto. "Oh good, I was worried."

"I was just resting." Sasuke said.

"Of course but I need you to get rid of some pests." Orochimaru said. "Shinobi from the Leaf Village are about to attack this base so can you stall them while I move my treasure away."

"Fine, it was getting boring anyways." Sasuke said, letting out a sigh. _I don't remember napping… I wonder…_ He walked out his room and found Orochimaru and Kabuto moving a glass case. As they passed by him, Sasuke got a glimpse of Orochimaru's treasure. It was a girl around his age with long blue hair and white cat ears and tail. _Who the hell is that? And why are they just moving only her? There are so many experiments here and she is the only one worth to be moved._ He then senses a large amount of chakra coming their way. "Naruto…" He dashed through the halls and to the training field. He was up on the cliff, scanning the area. I knew I sense that dope's chakra. _Where is he?_ He then found Naruto appeared out the lab. _There he is…_ Then a flash of pink caught his attention. He held his posture when he noticed a beautiful woman with short pink shimmering hair. _Sakura…_ He tried his best not to show any signs of affection toward them. _Why am I feeling this way? I don't care about her…_ He then turned to the boy next to her. _Why do I suddenly feel hatred towards the new guy?_

"Sasuke, please come back to the Leaf Village." Sakura pleaded. Sasuke stared at her for a brief moment.

 _Wait… Sakura… I remember…_

 _"_ _Even when you don't remember all this, I will still love you." Sakura said. "I will always be there to give you a smile. I will always be your light." She then smiled once more but with tears. "I love you Sasuke…"_

 _I almost forgot about that…_

He then let out a smirk. "I am not planning to come home. I have a goal." Sasuke said. _I remember everything._

 _"Do me this favor, I want you to forget about trying to change the past and focus on the future." Future Sasuke said._

 _"So you want me to forget my vengeance?" I snapped._

 _"No, I don't want you to change anything. When you return to your original time, follow your motives and instincts." Future Sasuke said. "You will create a lot of sins along the way but in the end, you will have the home we both once lost." He then let out a smile. "And maybe, you will be the one making love to Sakura."_

 _"I don't know what you are talking about." I said, blushing._

 _"Oh really, you weren't staring at me giving pleasure to my sexy Sakura." He teased._

 _"SHUT IT! HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" I snapped._

 _I think I am remembering too much…_

He then turned to the newest member. "So this is my replacement…" I asked. Naruto and Sakura were hurt by the remark. _So you two really do care for me._

 _"So Sai was my replacement…" I said._

 _"No, he just became another friend. No one will ever replace you." Future Naruto said. "Sakura and I cherish you and will do anything to get you back. To be honest, it is because of you two that made me who I am."_

 _"How so?" I asked._

 _"You were my rival and I train every single day to be stronger than you. I envied you because you were so gifted and popular. You always get all the attention and I wish I was like you." Future Naruto said, smiling. "After you left and betray the Leaf Village, your love from the ladies disappeared and there was only one woman that cared for you even with all your sins. Even when I spend most of my time with her, I will never attain her love."_

 _"Because when a girl falls in love with a boy… She will never stop loving him…" I said. Future Naruto stared at me for a brief moment after he heard that._

 _"So Sakura gave you that advice as well. She helped me get Hinata and taught me that lesson. I don't know what I will do without her. She always supported me and was always there for me when I needed help. She is like a sister to me, like family…"_

 _"I thought you two will end up together."_

 _"Same here but then again, someone have to love you." Future Naruto teased._

 _Someone has to love me? But do I deserve to have that love?_

"Sai is our teammate but he will never replace you." Naruto snapped. "Snap out of it Sasuke and let's go back to the village." He dashed away and left them without a word. "SASUKE!"

 _I need to follow my instincts and attained my goal. I need to find myself before I am able to love someone else…_ Sasuke thought, dashing away. S _akura… Naruto… You two are my most loyal and trustworthy friends… Please wait for me…_

Sakura and the others followed him but she let out a smile. _I will wait for you Sasuke…_

 **Dear Readers,**

 **Thank you all for all the reviews and suggestions. I have never thought this story will captivate a lot of readers. Even though this story is at its end. I will like to add an Epilogue about the Chunin Exam that Satoru and Kakura promised to participate. There will be more BoruSara, SasuSaku, and of course SatoKaku... I will like your thoughts in the matter if this Epilogue is necessary. But anyways, I love you all and thank you again for reading.**

 **Love.**

 **Ashalita Hisatake**


	17. Epilogue: Years of Waiting

**Epilogue: Years of Waiting**

 _I felt that I had a responsibility_

 _My responsibility is to maintain my future…_

 _I had all the cards in my hand…_

Sasuke thought, sitting in the kitchen. I can change my stood up from his seat and walked through his house. He then spotted his wife, sitting under the cherry blossom tree. He walked to her and sat beside her. "Why are you here all alone?"

"I do this every morning. It is quite relaxing." Sakura replied. "By the way, I hope you don't have any plans today. Today is the Chunin Exams and your son made it to the last test."

"I am aware of that. However, where are my children?" He asked.

"Well, Sarada left for work and Satoru left early." Sakura said. "He said that he was going to do some early training before the exams."

"I see, so we are all alone." Sasuke said, letting out a smile. _This future was possible because of her. Even with all the cards, I needed her to be my light._ He moved closer to her and cupped her face. "I will love to join you here every morning." She blushed as he moved to her lips but a rose blocked his path. "What the…" He found his older brother, standing in front of them. "You…"

 _"_ Sakura, this is for you my dear sister." Itachi said, offering her the rose.

"Itachi, you're back…" Sakura said, standing up from her seat. She grabbed the rose from him. "It's lovely. Thank you so much Itachi."

"Anything for you…" He said, smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke snapped.

"This is my home too you know. I am after all an Uchiha." Itachi said, smiling. "Also, I came to watch my nephew."

"So you got my message. I was worried that you didn't." Sakura said. "He will be thrilled to know that you are here."

"I am happy to be wanted." Itachi said. _As much I wanted to sacrifice myself for my little brother's future, a light helped me live on…_

 _As a member of the Akatsuki, I usually travel with my partner Kisame. But I decided to go alone on a mission but as I was traveling, I came across the light. "Little girl, you are far from home." I said, staring at a beautiful teenage girl with short pink hair._

 _"Yes I know but I am here to help you." She replied._

 _"Why is that?" I said. "I am your enemy."_

 _"No, I am your friend." She said, smiling sweetly to me. "I hope you remember me." I stood in front of her silently. She was calm and her guard was down. She knew very well that she is no match for me and yet she approached me at ease, without any fear._

 _"I told you to watch over my brother." I replied._

 _"Yes and I will but I have to take care of you first." She said. "As much as he needs a light, he also needs his brother." Now, I knew she was there. She witnessed the future that Sasuke would have._

 _"You are very sneaky my little friend." I said, letting out a smile. I let her cure me._

 _Now I am living in the future that I wasn't supposed to be in._ Itachi thought, cupping Sakura's cheek. She blushed in front of him. _Sakura not only became my foolish little brother's light but also my light._ _"_ Sakura, you look beautiful this morning."

"Oh thank you Itachi. You are too kind." Sakura said, smiling and blushing at the same time. Sasuke then pulled her away from him and glared at his older brother.

"You know that there are other single women you can flirt with." Sasuke said. _Having all the cards mean I can change not only my fate but others as well._

 _The moment I have trained and waited my whole life finally arrived. I was about to fight my older brother. He was sitting on a stone chair as if he was a king. Geez, he has a way of making himself cool. It irritates me. "So you have come to fulfill your destiny foolish little brother?" He asked. I remembered what he said, to leave everything as it is. But I couldn't do it even when I know the real reason why he did all those horrid things._

 _"I came here to tell you that I can't kill you." I said._

 _"I see… You are messing with fate." He replied._

 _"So you do remember…" I said._

 _"Yes and I told you that it is alright to kill me." Itachi said._

 _"You know me, I don't listen." I said. "If I have a chance to change my fate then I want to change this."_

 _"I see…" Itachi said. "So is it alright if I take Sakura away from you?"_

 _"HELL TO FUCKING NO!" I snapped._

 _"You haven't changed." He said. "I guess I will like to change my fate as well."_

Sakura and Itachi were chatting while he was staring at them _._ _He turned himself in to the Leaf Village while I became a spy and joined the Akatsuki. Everything went well and once again peace was restored to the world._

"Itachi, you are such a charmer. It is hard to believe you are still single." Sakura teased.

"If Sasuke wasn't here, I will have you all to myself." Itachi teased.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" Sasuke snapped.

"Do I sense jealousy?" Itachi teased. Sakura watched the two brothers argued _._

 _Itachi wasn't the only change in this future._ Sakura thought, smiling at them.

 _Naruto, Sasuke, and I were discussing about Kaguya and how someone should leave the village to investigate if she is really gone. I was worried because Sasuke was the only person that can take the mission. I knew that Sasuke will accept the mission but my heart wanted him to stay. He has a family after all and I didn't want him to miss his first child growing up. But all that change when…_

 _"I will go…" A voice said. We turned and found Itachi._

 _"No Itachi, I should go." Sasuke argued. Then Itachi poked his forehead._

 _"Foolish little brother, you have a wife and kid now. As a husband and father, you should stay and protect them." Itachi said. "I will go since I have nothing to lose."_

 _"But…"_

 _"You are going to regret not seeing your child grow up Sasuke." Itachi said. "I want you to live a life without regret so listen to your big brother for once."_

 _"Itachi…"_

 _"Then it's settle." Naruto said. "Itachi will go…"_

 _It is because of Itachi, Sasuke was able to spend time with his family. Itachi will come back, hang out with the children, and drive Sasuke mad by flirting with me. Nevertheless, when I see these two together, it makes me happy because they are both revealing their emotions instead of hiding it._

"Boys, let's make our way to the stadium." Sakura said. _Even though we change our fate, the outcome is the same. We still are a family…_

 _"_ Come on Shikaku, we are going to be late." A little boy said. He has spiky orange. He was also wearing a black robe. "I don't want to miss the last test of the Chunin Exams."

 _Hi my name is Kaido, I am the youngest son of Kankurou and Mamiko. I am 7 years old and I have two older brothers. They are twins. I am on my way to the stadium to watch my brothers compete in the Chunin Exams. I do not want to miss it._

"This is such a drag… Slow down…" Another little boy said, racing behind him. He had long golden blonde hair that is pinned into a spiky ponytail and a lazy look on his face. He was wearing a pale violet long sleeve shirt and long black pant.

 _Hey, my name is Shikaku Nara. I am the youngest son of Shikamaru and Temari Nara. I am 8 and man it is a drag especially when I am watching over Kaido. I am also on my way to the stadium to watch my cousins. My older brother Shikadai is the proctor. I am happy that I am not in his shoes because it must be troublesome._

"Kaido, slow down…" Shikaku said, letting out a sigh. "The stadium is not going anywhere." When they finally made it to the stadium, they found a little boy with wavy blue hair and green eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless hooded jacket and beige shorts. His hood had cat ears on it. "Hey look its Rasa…"

 _"_ You guys are late." Rasa said, crossing his arms. "It is about to start."

 _Hey, my name is Rasa and I am the youngest and only son of Gaara and Ashley. I am a boy with a few words so let us leave it that way._

The boys wanted a good spot to watch the fights so they decided to watch at the highest balcony, where the Kages were. As they snuck in, they noticed that the balcony is heavily guard by Anbu Ops. "We have to be quiet?" Kaido whispered. They snuck through the guards and were about to make it to the stands until someone blocked their path. She was wearing a tight red body suit and a mask. She had long raven black hair that was pinned into a long ponytail. "Oh no…"

"You three are not supposed to be here."

"Ah… I thought this is the bathroom." Kaido lied.

"What a drag… It is useless to lie." Shikaku said. "We thought of watching the Chunin Exams with the Kages without them knowing."

"I see… Well…" She said, taking off the mask. "I guess I can help."

"SARADA!" They screamed, staring at her with shock.

"Shh… keep it down." Sarada said, smiling. "I will escort you to the balcony. I am supposed to help guard the Kages."

"Without them knowing…" Shikaku said.

"I have to tell them that you guys are here." Sarada said.

"But all of our dads are there…" Rasa said. _Dad is going to be mad at me for coming here. He told me not to._ "My dad is the Kazekage."

"My dad is the Kazekage's right hand man." Kaido said.

"My dad is the Hokage's right hand man." Shikaku said.

"You three won't get into trouble." Sarada said. "Your fathers will understand why you guys came."

"I hope so…" They all said.

"Sarada, what are you doing here? We have to get back to our post." Boruto said, walking towards them. He was wearing a black bodysuit with the Anbu vest and mask. His golden hair got longer and spikier like his grandfather's hair. "It is not like you to leave your post."

"I see we have intruders." Mitsuki said, walking beside him. He was wearing a baby blue robe with the Anbu mask.

"Uncle Mitsuki…" Rasa said.

"Rasa, I told you to not call me Uncle. I sound very old." Mitsuki said, smiling. "But it is good to see you. The last time I saw you, you were just a baby."

"They want to watch the preliminary rounds. I was about to take them to the Kages' balcony." She explained.

"Well, I think it is a good idea." Boruto said. "Come on you guys.." Boruto and Sarada escorted them to the balcony. As they approached the Kages, Naruto stood from his seat.

"Boruto… Sarada… Mitsuki…Why did you leave your post?" Naruto asked.

"We sense intruders but they are harmless." Sarada said.

"HEY, I AM NOT HARMLESS!" Kaido screamed.

"Too troublesome to rebuttal…" Shikaku said, letting out a yawn. Rasa stood there silently.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE?" Shikamaru and Kankurou screamed. Gaara turned to the boys with a blank expression.

"Hi Dad…" The three boys said.

"Don't hi me mister." Kankurou scolded, talking off his mask. "I told you that you can't be here Kaido."

"Come on, I want to watch Kenchi and Kyohei." Kaido said. "Is that a crime?"

"Shikaku, I am surprised you are here." Shikamaru said.

"It is very troublesome but it will be such a drag to miss my cousins' fight so I came." Shikaku said, letting out a sigh. Shikamaru let out a sigh as well.

"Rasa, why are you here? I told you to stay with your mother." Gaara said. Rasa did not say a word. Gaara walked towards him and all he did was stare at him. "Rasa…" Again, Rasa didn't say a word. He just crossed his arms. _Rasa…I guess you get the silence from me._ Gaara patted his head. "Let's cheer together son." Gaara said, letting out a grin.

"Sure Dad…" Rasa said, smiling at him.

"I hope you all don't mind." Gaara said, turning to the other Kages.

"Of course not…." Naruto said, smiling. "It is good that they are here."

"May I have your attention everyone?" a lazy voice said. They all turned and found Shikadai. He works in the Intelligence Agency in the Leaf Village along with Inojin but he was force to be the proctor for this year Chunin Exams. _How troublesome…_ "My name is Shikadai Nara and I am your proctor for the preliminary rounds."

"Welcome to the Chunin Exams and congratulations for making this far." Hokage Naruto said, standing up on top the balcony. "I hope you are all ready for this tournament. This tournament will test your skills as a shinobi. Matches setup will be random selected by the computer. But before we begin, I have to tell you all what you all will be expecting in this tournament." _21 ninjas…this is going to be interesting to watch._

"What do you mean by that?" One kunoichi asked. "Will it be just like any other tournament?"

"Of course but it will be more dangerous." Naruto explained. "This tournament will have two main obstacles. Not only the opponents will be selected but also the arena and the status will be selected. The arena will change into different environment. And that status will be selected like for an example one of you might ended up fighting three ninjas."

"But does that make it an unfair match." A Ninja said.

"In a shinobi's life, nothing is fair." Naruto stated. "There will be a day when you all must fight a thousand shinobi."

"I don't care…" Kenchi said. "I can handle anything you throw at me." He was wearing a blue long sleeve jacket with fur around the collar and beige shorts.

"YEAH!" Kyohei yelled. _I can do this._ "BRING IT ON!" He was wearing a green hooded jacket with face paint on his face. He was also wearing beige shorts.

"Well, let's get on with the competition." Naruto said.

"How troublesome… The Hokage should have been the proctor instead of me." Shikadai said, letting out a sigh. "Alright it is time to choose the first pair." The computer swiftly ran through each opponent and then it finally selected the first two opponents. "Norrick from the Hidden Village of the Mist and Satoru Uchiha from the Hidden Village of the Leaf…." _An Uchiha right out the bat… This is going to be interesting._

"Sasuke's kid is up." Shikamaru said. Then Sasuke appeared next to him. "Damn it, don't do that. You almost gave me a heartattack."

"Did I miss anything?" Sasuke asked.

"No, it just started and your son is up first." Kankurou said.

 _Satoru, good luck…_ Sasuke thought, staring at the arena. They walked down to the arena and faced each other. Satoru was wearing a red sleeveless jacket and long beige pants. He had bandages wrapped around his arms and was carrying a katana. His pink hair became spikier just like his father's hair when he was a kid but he wore his headgear like his mother. _He looks like me when I was his age._

"Your son has grown handsomely Sakura. I hardly recognize him." Ashley said. Her blue hair was in a bun pinned by the crystal chopsticks her husband gave her. She was wearing a baby blue long sleeve with jean shorts.

"He is just like his father." Sakura said. She was wearing a red dress with a white scarf. _Satoru, show your real strength._

"Now let's select the arena." Shikadai said. The computer swiftly ran through the arena until it finally stopped on a picture of water. "The Water Arena…" The arena swifty flooded with water. It was like an ocean indoors. Both ninjas jumped on to the surface, using their chakra to stand on water. "Now, the only way to win is when one of you surrender or unable to fight. Your status is a normal match…one on one…"

"Humph…this is going to be interesting." Norrick said. _Fighting on water…this is going to be easy…_ "I thought the Uchiha Clan died years ago. Your clan must have a lot of weaklings."

"Let me show you the true strength of the Uchiha Clan." Satoru said.

"GO SATORU!" A crowd of girls loudly cheered.

"I see he is also popular with the ladies like his old man." Naruto teased. Sasuke didn't say a word.

"BEGIN…" Shikadai yelled.

They stare at each other and keeping their distance. "You have no chance against me. I heard rumors about a pink hair Uchiha with no sharigan." Norrick said, pulling out an umbrella. "My jutsu can't be avoided."

"Let's see about that…" Satoru said. "I don't need the sharigan to beat you." He turned to the balcony and found his father. _Watch me father… You are not going to be disappointed._

"You asked for it…" Norrick yelled. He threw up five umbrellas up in the air while he did hand signs. "NINJA ART…RAINING NEEDLES." The umbrellas pour out kunais and shurikens to Satoru. "I can control the weapons with my chakra so you can't escape."

"Try me…" Satoru said.

"I see that your son is very cocky like you." Naruto teased.

"Shut it Dobe, I am trying to watch my son." Sasuke said.

"Left…Right…Up…Down…You can't predict my attacks." Norrick said. _It's time to finish this…_ "This is the end…"

"Dad, can that jutsu be avoided?" Kaido asked. He stared at the flying shurikens and kunais around Satoru. "There is so many of them…"

"Well, if you have a certain technique to dodge it." Kankurou explained. "Since the weapons are controlled by strings of chakra, it will be unpredictable to read his movements."

"So it's impossible…" Shikaku said.

"Not really…" Kankurou said. "It depends on his opponent's skills."

"The end…" Satoru said, looking the kunais and shurikens racing towards him. He pulled out his sword out of its sheath and speedily deflected all the weapons coming his way. Everyone was shocked that he deflected all those kunais and shurikens. "I'm just getting started."

"Whoa, he dodged all those weapons." Rasa said, looking astound. "He didn't get hurt."

"He took some time to analyze the moments of the shuriken and kunais and swiftly deflect it." Shikamaru explained. _It is just the first match and I am impressed that these Genin actually process Jonin level jutsu. We have a strong group of candidates in this tournament._ He then turned to Satoru. _Even that kid… He is like another Sasuke but with pink hair._

"How did you …it doesn't matter anyway." Norrick said. He threw more umbrellas up in the air. "You are not going to beat me. NINJA ART… NEEDLE STORM…"

"Not again…" Satoru said. Thousands of shurikens and kunais came towards him. He put his sword away and gripped his fists. _This is getting annoying._ He punched the water and the water shielded him from all the weapons.

"He also has Sakura's brutal strength." Naruto said. _This kid is something to worry about._

"Where the hell are you?" He said but his voice broke off when he felt someone pulling him down the water. "What the…" Norrick tried his best to stay on the surface. He turned to the water and found three clones holding him down.

"You are too careless." Satoru said, walking towards him with his blade touching the water.

"Shadow clones…" Norrick said. "Let me go…"

"This is the end…" Satoru said, pointing his blade at him. "Goodnight…" The blade sparked lightning. "Don't ever underestimate the Uchiha Clan." He stabbed the water and Norrick was electrified severely.

"The winner is Satoru Uchiha." Shikadai announced. _Damn, Satoru is getting serious._ Everyone cheered for his victory.

"HELL YEAH! THAT THE WAY LITTLE BROTHER!" Sarada cheered. Satoru turned to her with a smile.

"THAT'S MY BABY!" Sakura screamed. Satoru let out a sigh and smile at his mother as well.

"He is strong alright." Itachi said, watching him from the stands as well.

 _Where is she? She is supposed to be here._ Satoru thought, looking at the other genin. He noticed the crowd of girls. _We made a promise. Don't tell me that she forgot._

"Your son is very strong." Gaara said.

"Thanks…" Sasuke said. _He is strong and I am amazed he deflected all those blades without the help of the sharigan. He has grown too much._

 _I remember him as a four-year-old boy, pushing himself through training and studies. "Honey, can you get Satoru for me? Dinner will be ready in a minute." Sakura asked._

 _"_ _Sure…" I said. I walked through the forest near our estate. I then found him practicing throwing and bending shuriken. I didn't want to disturb him. He leaped in and threw shuriken in every target. I was surprised he got a bulleye. But the last target was behind a tree. He tossed a shuriken and it only bend slightly until he hit it with another shuriken and it the target._

 _"_ _I DID IT!" He cheered. "I can't wait to show daddy."He then collapsed to the ground. I raced towards him and found him unconscious. I let out a sigh and carried him home. In a few seconds, he was awake and let out a weak smile. "Hi Daddy…"_

 _"_ _Satoru, you should not push yourself." I replied._

 _"_ _So you were there watching me…" Satoru said. "How did I do?"_

 _"_ _Satoru, there was a saying I always wanted to hear from my father and now I will say it to you." I said._ He then let out a smile as he watched his son smiling in the arena. "It's what I expected from my child."

"The new generation is strong." Shikamaru said. "I can't wait to see more." The matches continued and the genin from every village was showing what they could do. Satoru breeze through all his matches and finally, he made it to the finals against a shinobi wearing a mask.

 _I can't believe she is not here… She broke our promise…_ Satoru thought. He then let out a sigh. _I guess dad was right. She probably fell in love with someone else._

"Do I disappoint you?" His opponent asked.

"Sorry, I was hoping to meet someone today." Satoru said.

"Oh I see…" His opponent said, taking off the mask. Clothes were toss in the air and Satoru's eyes widened. "It has been a long time Sato-chan."

"Kakura…" Satoru said, blushing in front of her. She was wearing a maroon kimono that reached to her upper knees and her red hair hung perfectly behind her back. _She is so beautiful I can't take my eyes off her._ "You are here…"

"Yup, I promised didn't I?" Kakura said, smiling.

"This last match will be between Satoru Uchiha from the Leaf Village and Kakura from the Sand Village." Shikadai said. _My little cousin knows how to make an entrance. I am not surprise she is in the finals._

"I can't believe that is Kakura." Sarada said.

"She is a babe…" Boruto said, smiling. Sarada then hit him on the head. "Ouch, what was that for?" She crossed her arms and pouted. "Hey Sarada baby, I love you…"

"Oh now you love me…" She said.

"Get a room you two…" Mitsuki said, chuckling. "I want to watch my niece fight in silence please." The couple blushed with embarrassment.

"Whoa, is that Kakura? I hardly recognized her." Naruto said. "That can't be your little girl Gaara."

"Well, I can't stop her from growing." Gaara said, letting out a sigh. _She waited her whole life for this moment._

"GO KAKURA, YOU CAN DO IT!" Kaido screamed.

"You are too loud Kaido." Shikaku complained.

"Kakura…" Rasa said, staring at his older sister. _Good luck…_

"Sato-chan, don't hold back on me. Come at me with everything you got." Kakura said.

"I plan to show you how strong I have become." Satoru replied. _Focus Satoru, remember she is your opponent. Fight now and catch up later…_

"I can't believe both of our children are in the finals." Sakura said. "How exciting…"

"It is." Ashley replied. "They grow up so fast."

Satoru tossed shuriken towards her. She didn't move a muscle. She stood her ground while both ice and sand shielded her. "Wow you can do both now." He said.

"What did you think I did in the last 8 years, sit and eat ice cream?" She teased. A swarm of ice and sand raced towards Satoru. Satoru pulled out his katana and started slicing through the sand and ice. They fought viciously and the crowd cheered as they fought. Suspense and excitement spread out like the plague. Some were on the edge of their seats. "You are fast Sato-chan." He pulled back and so did she.

"Thanks Kakura…" He replied. _She pretty strong… I need to stop the sand and ice…_ He then noticed two small gourds attached on her hips. _If I destroy those gourds, I can fight her head on and since she is not a close range fighter, this will give me the advantage._ He put the katana back in its shealth. His hands started to be in blue flames. "Flaming Fist…" He dashed swiftly towards her and punched through the sand and ice.

Itachi was smiling at his nephew. _I am proud of you…_

"Hey Itachi, did you taught him that?" Sakura asked

"Of course…" Itachi said, smiling back. "He is after all my favorite nephew."

"He is your only nephew." Sakura said, giggling.

"He is amazing though." Ashley said. She watched her daughter having a hard time protecting herself from Satoru. _However…_ "COME ON BABY, YOU CAN DO IT!"

"GIVE HER EVERYTHING YOU GOT SATORU!" Sakura screamed. Itachi smiled with the two women reactions.

"GO SATORU!" All the girls screamed.

"Whoa, he is so cool. What I expected from Sasuke's kid." Naruto said, smiling.

"Satoru is going all out." Shikaku said.

"I hope Kakura will be okay." Kaido said.

"Kakura is going to be fine." Rasa said. "Like the Uchiha, she also strong."

"You are too close…" Kakura said, pushing him back. He landed on the wall of the arena and noticed the two flaming fists were sparking blue lighning. "What now?" He dashed towards her while running his hands through the ground.

"DOUBLE CHIDORI!" He screamed, slamming the blast towards her. Kakura shielded herself just in time however, he managed to break through her shield and destroyed her gourds. _I got it… Now is my chance to win…_

 _So he was aiming for that… clever…_ She thought. They were both pulled back by a powerful collision and Kakura stared at her gourds. _Damn, I can't make sand because of the arena and I can't make ice without water. He got me good._ "Smart move Sato-chan…" _He has grown so much…_ She then let out a smile. _Somehow, I feel so excited._

"Damn, Kakura is in a tight spot." Kankurou said.

"She is still learning how to control sand and ice." Shikamaru added.

"It is not over." Gaara said, smiling. Satoru raced towards her with his katana in his hand. He was about to strike her down. "Remember, she had a madman as a teacher." She pulled out a small rod and it transformed into a spear. She stopped Satoru from stabbing her.

"So you can fight without the ice and sand." Satoru said.

"Yeah…" She said. "I have to be strong to fight you."

"You know Kakura, you are making this hard for me." He said, pushing her away.

"Oh really?" She teased. She stabbed the ground with her spear and pinned her long red hair into a ponytail. "I am going to fight until I can't stand. So you better be ready." Satoru just smitk as they clashed to each other once more. They fought around the arena speedily and the spectators were having a hard time watching them. Then a beast burst in the arena. "What the hell?"

"What is that doing here?" Satoru asked.

"Is this part of the match?" Ashley asked.

"I swear, something always happens in a Chunin Exams." Sakura said, letting out a sigh. "Orochimaru and the Sand Village invaded the Leaf Village during my days in the Chunin Exams, an ugly guy that looks like Kaguya attacked the village during Sarada and Boruto's days in the Chunin Exams and now this."

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" The Beast screamed. "I WANT YOUR BODY!" He was staring at Kakura.

"What?" She said.

"YOU ARE NOT LAYING A HAND ON HER!" Satoru snapped.

"DON'T WORRY, WHEN I TAKE OVER HER BODY, I WILL MAKE SURE SHE DIES A PAINFUL DEATH!" The roared loudly that the stands were falling apart. The balcony of the Kages were at was crumbling down.

"It's time to go." Shikamaru said, grabbing his son and jumping out along with the others.

"Dad, what is going on?" Kaido said, staring at the creature in his father's embrace.

"I have no clue." Kankurou said. The roofs to the stands were falling towards the civilians but Ashley used her ice to shield them while Sakura used her super strength to punch the pieces that she missed. Gaara did the same thing as well with his sand and made sure his son was right beside him. Sasuke was with the Kazekage, teleporting people away from the scene. Boruto made thousands of shadow clones and carried the civilians to safety while Sarada and Mitsuki raced to the injured.

"Dad, how about Kakura and the Uchiha kid?" Rasa asked. "They might be in danger." Sasuke and Gaara turned to each other and let out a small grin.

"They are going to be fine." Gaara and Sasuke said.

"The beast is not even a threat." Sasuke said.

"I WANT YOUR BODY! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN WITHSTAND MY POWER! LET ME HAVE YOU!" The beast screamed. "AND THIS BOY'S CHAKRA IS STRONG! I WANT HIM TOO!" Kakura and Satoru stood there silently.

"How dare you…" Kakura said, gripping on spear.

"How dare you…" Satoru repeated, gripping on his sword. They dashed towards the beast and leaped highly in the air.

"HOW DARE YOU RUIN OUR REUNION?!" They screamed, slicing the beast into pieces. Blood gushed everywhere. Satoru made it to the ground first and caught Kakura.

"Kakura, there is something I have been dying to do and finally I can do it." Satoru said.

"What is it?" Kakura asked. He stole a kiss from her and she didn't push him away, instead, pulled him closer. She pulled back and smiled.

"I was dying to take your second kiss." He teased. She let out a giggle. He put her down. "So Kakura, I am happy you are back."

"I am happy too Sato-chan." She said, blushing.

 _Day by day, I watch my life evolve into something precious and peaceful._ Sasuke thought, staring at his son and Kakura. Ashley and Sakura raced towards them and hugged them tightly. Everyone was happy that no one got hurt. _The world is a very dangerous place. It is fill with corruption, war, evil, and bloodshed._ Then Gaara and Rasa approached them and Rasa hugged his big sister. She giggled as he pulled her into his embrace. Gaara smiled and kissed his wife forehead. _However, it also fill with love, peace, good and happiness._ Itachi and Sarada raced to Satoru. Sarada pulled him to a crushing hug. After the hug, Itachi smiled and poked his forehead. _Therefore, what I have learned is that the true meaning of strength comes from the means to live. To live a life with a worthy cause, that is what true strength is all about._

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed, waving her hands. "WE ARE GOING TO CELEBRATE AT OUR PLACE SO COME OVER HERE!"

 _And my worthy cause is to always make this annoying woman smile lovingly and happily to me._ He thought, walking over to her. He cupped her face and she blushed. "Sakura…"

"Yes…" She said.

"I love you…" He said, kissing her. _That is why I am strong because of my Sakura._

 **Dear Readers,**

 **Thank you for all of your support. I know there are some of you that hates my OC which it is normal. I am just happy this story made some of you smile, laugh, and happy. Because your harsh yet loving reviews made me smile, laugh, and happy.**

 **-Ashalita**


End file.
